TargetedCrossover
by Honorcpt
Summary: CM joins forces Rizzoli and Isles to work a case in Boston- Our favorite ladies end up in the Unsub's sights-my first crossover fic, be kind-Ch 21 is up!  Sequel up! Nominated for 2011 Profiler's Choice-go vote!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Rizzoli & Isles or Criminal Minds.**

**A/N: This is my first crossover story so please be kind. I've written a few Rizzoli and Isles fanfics and have read I don't know how many Criminal Minds fics. I thought it was time for the ladies to meet in my world.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Boston Police Department-Office of Lt. Cavanaugh**

"Aw come on! We don't need them sir!" The brunette's agitation was starting to irritate him.

"Watch your tone Rizzoli" Cavanaugh's threat went unheard.

Running a scarred hand through her hair, "We don't need the FBI's help for this, we know the type of person we're looking for,"

"No we don't Rizzoli, that's the problem. Tell me you have a solid lead and I'll call them off.

Her mouth snapped shut, she couldn't.

Five women were dead, with the last one found early this morning. The bodies had been found every two days for the past ten days. That timeline indicated another woman would be found within the next 48 and Jane didn't have a clue where to start. This perp was a ghost. No DNA, no evidence to speak of. All they had so far were the dumpsites and they couldn't find a connection with any of those either. Poor Maura was working overtime to try and tie the scenes together.

"_Goddammit she hated working with outsiders"_

"Sir…"

"No Rizzoli, the chief of police invited them himself, they'll be here by this afternoon. I expect you to be courteous and ready to work with them do you understand me.

"Yes sir!" Slamming the door behind her, Jane headed to the morgue to see if Maura had any new information for her.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Quantico-B.A.U. (Behavioral Analysis Unit) Conference Room**

"What've we got JJ?"

Clicking the remote, JJ brought up the pictures of five women. "In the past ten days, five women have been found beaten and strangled in and around the Boston area. The women thus far range in age from 26 to 36. The first victim, Nancy O'Shea, was a waitress at a place called The Dirty Robber. The second victim, Marlene Daniels was a telemarketer with the local cable company. Our third and fourth victims, Martina Ramirez and Emily Kim were a nurse and home aid specialist respectively, both worked out of Boston General."

Pausing, JJ looked around at her team as they took in the information and predictably, the first question came from Reid "What about our fifth victim? So far the victims seem to represent a different race or ethnicity."

With a nod from Hotch, JJ continued, "You're right Reid, the newest victim, Nancy Foxx, was Native American, Wampanoag."

"So is she why we were called in?"

"No Morgan, not exactly, she worked as a receptionist for Boston PD, which hit close to home but also, five women in ten days? They are at a loss and are looking at a 48 hour window before another body turns up."

"So who called us in, the Chief of Police or the locals?" Rossi had to ask since this would go a long way toward police cooperation.

JJ was waiting for this question. "The Chief of Police. Apparently the Detective in charge is unhappy about our being invited."

The general groan from the team put a knowing smile on her face. They'd been down this road before.

Emily looked at JJ before speaking, "are you saying we're going to have a problem or is it just that they didn't give this detective a heads up?"

"My impression is leaning more toward the latter, but we'll know more when we get there."

"Alright people, wheels up in 30 minutes, Garcia, get me whatever information you can find on the victims also, I'd like some background on this detective" looking at the paperwork JJ passed him, "Jane Rizzoli."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Grabbing her go bag from her office, JJ spun around as a well placed hand fondled her backside.

"Emily Prentiss! Not here…"

"Aww come on Jennifer, just a kiss before we leave?" Without waiting for an answer, she dropped her own bag and pulled the younger woman against her taking possession of her lips. JJ's moan of pleasure excited her even more and bodies pressed together, their tongues danced around each other eliciting moans from them both.

Breaking apart, they leaned into each other in an attempt to calm themselves. "Damn JJ" the husky sound of Emily's voice sent a shiver down her spine.

"Emily we have to go."  
>"I know hon I just…I hate having to pretend that we're not together when we work a case. Damn that fraternization policy."<p>

"I know but Hotch was pretty clear, he backs us 100% as long as we don't let our personal lives interfere with our professional lives." JJ looked at her partner. She hated seeing her looking so miserable but right now they didn't have a choice. Glancing at her clock, she realized they had about ten minutes.

"Come on Em, we have to go." Taking the older woman by the hand, she led her out of her office, "Boston, hmmm …wonder if we'll get a chance to stop into the real Cheers Bar?" smiling she started whistling the theme song.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The team quietly read through the file JJ had provided for each of them. Looking up, "Dr. Maura Isles is the M.E.?" Rossi's sounded intrigued.

"I didn't get to that yet" the childlike excitement in Reid's voice made them all smile.

"Someone you know Rossi?"

"Yeah Morgan, I met her last year at a conference. She's an amazing pathologist; her work with Boston PD is beyond exceptional. I've been reviewing her Facial Action Coding System research for her,

"Oh the facial symmetry research, did you know that the muscles and nerves in the face respond to stimuli often without a person's awareness? The research she's done shows…"

"Later Reid," embarrassed Reid stopped his monologue, "plus she does consulting work for us as well."

Morgan looked up, "BAU?"

"No FBI in general. Remember the case last year with the Special Forces guy trained by Charles Hoyt? That was her consult."

"Hmm, The Surgeon," Hotch looked at Rossi "So we may have an ally there?"

Rossi thought about it. His impression of Dr Isles was that she didn't let things like turf wars between different agencies affect her opinions and, she was a lot like Reid, spouting information like a walking encyclopedia.

"Yes Morgan, we may have an ally there."

Reviewing the information Garcia had gathered on Detective Rizzoli, Emily Prentiss had to admit she was impressed. The youngest detective to ever join Homicide Unit, graduated top of her class, numerous citations for bravery and going above and beyond the call of duty, and…"Whoa, did we know Rizzoli was a victim of Charles Hoyt...uhm, twice?"

**xxxxxxxx**

**Boston International Airport**

As was usual, JJ had arranged for their SUV rentals once she was notified about the case. Only two were available so Rossi, Hotch and Reid, rode in one while Morgan, JJ, and Prentiss rode in the other. Their discussion of Detective Rizzoli on the flight over had been heated at times with Morgan questioning the Detective's ability to be objective when any case related to a serial killer.

Emily had been the first to shoot holes in his argument, "So let me get this straight Derek, because she was a victim, twice, and survived, twice, she won't be able to handle this case." The steady tone of her voice should have been his first warning sign, but if he saw it, he ignored it.

"Look, all I'm saying is that maybe she isn't the most objective investigator to have involved in this case, I mean being a victim can skew…" seeing the warning in Rossi's eyes he looked at Emily. She had been a victim, on more than one occasion throughout the course of her career with the BAU and she had come back more effective than ever. Were there things that affected her differently than the others, of course, but that didn't matter, she did her job, and she did it well.

Reid had been a victim as well, as had Hotch, they had all been victims at one time or another, even Morgan as a child. The fact that he was making an issue of it spoke to something else.

"What's really bothering you Derek?" Rossi knew the younger man was trying to make a point.

Throwing his hands up in surrender, "look, I'm not saying just being a victim, I'm saying being the victim of a serial killer. I mean The Surgeon? Who comes back from that and is okay? He impaled her hands and came after her a second time. I mean she has to have some issues don't you think?"

No one had answered and they had let the issue drop as they attempted to formulate a profile of their newest Unsub.

** Xxxxxxxxxx**

Jane watched as the BAU team entered the 'brick', she didn't want them here, she knew she needed to learn to play well with others, but she liked to do it on her terms, not anyone else's.

She could tell who was in charge immediately, the man's hawk like face brooked no argument, "_that would be Agent Hotchner,"_ While Jane may not like it, she took her role as lead detective seriously. Extending a hand, "Agent Hotchner? Detective Rizzoli." They gauged each other as they shook hand and after a nod, he introduced the rest of his team.

"Detective, let me present my team, SSA David Rossi, SSA Jennifer Jareau, SSA, Derek Morgan, Dr. Spencer Reid and SSA Emily Prentiss"

"Detective Jane Rizzoli" her husky contralto was not unwelcoming, but certainly not inviting. "Frost, Korsak" she motioned for the detectives to come over.

"These are Detectives Vince Korsak and Barry Frost. They've been working this case from the beginning."

The exchange of pleasantries completed, Hotch immediately got down to business. "Do we have a space where we can set up? We'll need internet access as well."

"Yeah, yeah, Frost, can you escort them down to the conference room? If you need anything at all, just let one of us know and we'll try to oblige." If Jane was surprised at his abrupt change in tone it didn't show.

"Well Detective, we're going to need you to sit down with us in a few minutes so that we can get a better feel for the direction of this investigation. Also, if you would, could you invite Dr Isles as well? We'd like her insight as to the manner of death"

Surprise was clearly evident on her face now as he included Maura so easily into the meeting. "Certainly, give us fifteen minutes."

Jane watched them walk away smiling at the two women in the group. She saw the protective way the dark haired agent walked beside the blonde liaison. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

** Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"They want me there?" Maura looked up from the computer screen. She was running her own analysis on some fibers she had been able to obtain from the newest victim.

"I'm really busy Jane…"

"Come on babe, it shouldn't take to long." Between the sound of Jane's voice and her calling her babe, Maura knew she couldn't say no.

"Fine," taking off her lab coat, she took Jane's outstretched hand and followed her girlfriend to the elevator. "So, BAU, Behavioral Analysis Unit, I met someone from that unit before, a David Rossi?"

"He's here." Jane matter of fact answer piqued Maura's interest.

"You really don't want them here do you? Agent Rossi is quite an expert on serial killers you know."

"No I didn't know…" her sarcastic tone directed at Maura, "Damn I'm sorry Maur I just don't like being forced to do something I don't want to do."

"But Jane, if they can help?"

"I know, and I'm sure they can…I just…I feel like a fifth wheel now, you know, like I can't take care of it myself."

Taking Jane's hands in hers, Maura kissed the back of each hand. "You're not a fifth wheel, you're the best homicide detective in Boston, go show them that."

**So, not the best first chapter, but hopefully not the worst. As I said this is my first crossover attempt so please be kind. Reviews are definitely like candy and I appreciate any I receive. Feedback is the best way to get this story in your hands, so REVIEW, please… **


	2. Chapter 2   Again?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not Criminal Minds (CBS), not Rizzoli and Isles (TNT) I'm just taking them out to play for a little while.**

**A/N: Uhmm wow! The number of story alerts and reviews lead me to believe that some of you have wanted this kind of crossover. I hope to not disappoint. (My longest story so far is 30 chapters for R and I –Fear and All Its Beauty) This is the first time I am writing for Criminal Minds-(I'm a bit terrified)**

**Also, just for clarifications sake, some folks have asked about when in the timeline of the CM and R and I worlds this is occurring, here goes: This is post S1 season finale of R and I, so yes, Jane shot herself to save Frankie and Maura. As to CM, this is post 'Lauren', Ian Doyle and is set after Emily's return and congressional hearings. With one show on TNT and the other on CBS, the seasons don't run in the same time frame so…(literary license **** has been exercised) Enjoy!**

Walking into the conference room, Jane looked around at the set up. Frost had brought in the portable smart board and had hooked them up with a computer. On the screen was the weirdest person Jane had ever seen. She came across as an explosion of color and energy.

Frost was sitting animatedly at the keyboard, nodding and responding to the woman on the screen, headphones in his ears.

"_Good lord, Frost made a friend" _

Walking over, "Detective Rizzoli, and Dr Isles I presume?" Hotch knew who she was but wanted the woman to feel comfortable.

Extending her hand, "Yes, yes I am Agent…"

"SSA Agent Hotchner ma'am, and I believe you know Agent Rossi?" Looking at the other man, Maura smiled widely, "I certainly do, how've been David?"

With a warm smile, Rossi gave her a brief hug; aware of the protective stance the Detective had taken next to her. "Good Maura…and you, how have you been?"

Waving her hand at the files and pictures of the victims on the bulletin board, "busy"

Hotch sensed an ally in this woman and was happy for it. Detective Rizzoli was still an enigma to him and he couldn't tell yet whether she would be a help or hindrance to this investigation.

"Well then, can I get everyone's attention please, I'd like to have a briefing in about five minutes. Detective Frost if you could insure we have audio with Ms. Garcia…"

"Already done."

Smiling Hotch nodded, "Dr Isles, Detective will you join me?" gesturing to the small office outside the conference room, Jane let Maura lead the way. "Prentiss, JJ, office please.

Jane sat down rubbing her hands, it was a nervous habit she hated since it drew attention to her scarred hands but she hadn't been able to break it. Maura patted her knee reassuringly as they waited for Agent Hotchner to sit down. Agents Prentiss and Jareau were already seated.

"Detective," he started "I know that you don't want us here, but we are here and if we are going to be effective at all, we need your help. This is a joint venture and we are here by invitation only, so, that said. We won't step on your toes but we want you to readily utilize the resources that your Chief of Police has given you." Looking directly into her eyes, "We're here to help you"

Jane thought about his commentary and the fact that of all the agents he could have brought in, he had brought in the two women assigned to his team. She knew he was making a point and she had to admit that part of her irritation was the introduction of more testosterone into her investigation. She could feel Maura looking at her as well as the two female agents.

Sighing, "I get it okay, I'm not completely happy about it but" and with a wry grin, "who am I to look a gift horse in the mouth" the sincerity in her voice surprised them all. Emily and JJ exchanged an appreciative look and at a nod from Hotch left the three alone.

Sensing the tension, Maura broke the silence, "Agent Hotchner, I'm sure we're all going to be able to work together to make sure we can apprehend this individual. I think we'll all be able to compliment each other." That said, she stood, "shall we go, I have some new information based on the autopsy of the most recent victim that I would like to discuss with everyone"

Maura looked quickly at Jane and tried to hide the hurt she felt from Jane's glare. Walking out ahead of her, it was obvious that Jane was angry with her for not giving her the information first. Sighing she followed Jane out, unhappy about the discussion they were sure to have.

As soon as everyone was situated, Hotch gave the floor to Maura.

Trying not to look at Jane, "Well, the first four victims, were beaten severely around the abdominal and pelvic area before ultimately being strangled to death. Our second victim had been beaten so severely that it was difficult to ascertain what caused her death asphyxiation or internal bleeding. Needless to say the force used by this individual is…extensive. Yes, Dr Reid?"

"Is there any evidence of an object being used in the beings? Beatings that severe every two days have to be damaging to our Unsub."

Maura thought about how best to answer, she had her suspicions, but she did not like to guess and unlike Jane she refused to rely on her 'gut', instead. "There is no specific evidence of an object being used however, the impact surface area is rather large and…" seeing the confusion on their faces, she quickly looked around, "Agent Morgan, could you extend your dominant hand please"

Wondering where she was going with this, he obliged. Holding his hand, Maura explained "Now Agent Morgan,"

"Derek" he smiled, she had soft hands.

"Derek has possibly the largest hands in this room" The snickers and muttered comments were lost on Maura so she continued. "Derek if you could close your hand as if you were going to punch somebody." Doing so, she again held out his hand, "if you measure the size of his fist relative to the size of an impact made by him, you would find it smaller than the actual fist because when you actually throw a punch, your hand naturally angles so there is never a consistent size, just an average." Expectantly, she looked at Reid,

"Gloves, the person is wearing some type of glove, boxing, mma." Surprised, Maura looked at the woman who had answered. Emily Prentiss was almost as book smart as Reid and she was certainly more street smart. She knew exactly where Dr Isles was headed but she didn't want to interrupt especially seeing how uncomfortable Morgan was whenever she touched his hand.

Smiling at her surprised look, "is that what you were getting at?" she said kindly, earning a glare from JJ. Prentiss knew she was flirting but it seemed like such an easy to do with Dr Isles she couldn't help herself.

"Yes, exactly!" happy that someone understood, she continued, "well, besides the likeliness of the gloves, there is the question also of the amount of force needed to cause that much damage. You see…"

"Weighted gloves! Morgan you use those don't you? They're used to increase speed but what if they are being used as gloves, would that explain the confusing nature of the contusions?" Reid's boyish smile earned him one in return.

"Yes Dr. Reid, a weighted glove could cause that damage. I cannot say for certain that it did. I was simply offering a hypothesis based on the evidence I had up to the fourth victim."

"Excuse me Doc," Korsak looked over at Jane waiting for her to say something, anything but she was just sitting there glaring at Maura. "_Good grief Jane, really?"_

"Why up to the fourth victim? Wasn't she beaten and strangled as well?" He knew she had been working on the autopsy all morning.

"Yes Detective, she was, but our fifth victim appears to have also been sexually assaulted, prior to her death."

"But why?

"Why not?

"Something must have precipitated?

"Its very unusual?"

Maura was taken aback by the at the amount of discussion that one statement had, she was thinking in terms of evidence they were thinking profile

"The offender left no DNA and the only trace evidence I found were some fibers that I was examining before this meeting." Maura queued up the pictures of all five victims. There were two pictures, one headshot and one post mortem displaying the injuries. "The nature of the injuries was almost identical, almost methodical. The first and second blows tend to do the most initial damage to the victim. The subsequent repeated blows…"

Hotch was impressed, this was some of the best information they'd ever gotten to begin to formulate a profile. And figure out why the sudden sexual assault.

"Thoughts?" Hotch posed the question primarily to the members of his team but wanted input from everyone, and thus far, he looked over, Detective Rizzoli had said nothing.

"White Male, athletic, or used to be…"

"Same age range as victims, approx 25-35 years of age" with the pause in ideas,

"Alright people we have five victims from diverse backgrounds, Garcia, we need everything Boston PD has on them and what you can dig up, we need to see how they tie together, also…" Hotch was surprised by the sudden interruption.

"Look at them,"

Jane's voice was cold, the raspiness of her voice more noticeable because of her agitation. "I'm sorry detective look at who?" Rossi said quietly, he had noticed the detective's increasing agitation and had worried she would cause a scene.

"Look at the victims, _what_ do you see?" frustrated Jane looked for her people, ignoring Maura, "Frost, pull up the pictures we have that the families provided." She waited until they were up, "Agent Rossi, what do you see?" the seriousness of her voice made him look without question.

Looking at the smiling faces in the pictures Rossi didn't see what she was pointing to, looking back at her Jane just raised an eyebrow at him and nodded toward Prentiss.

"Son of a Bitch!"

Catching everyone's attention, he looked at Jane again and opened his mouth to apologize, when she turned and walked out.

"What the hell was that about Dave?"

"We've got it wrong Hotch, look?"

They all turned to look even Maura, "Oh my goodness,"

JJ looked at Emily in shock, "what?" JJ's look surprised her.

Shaking her head, "you could all be sisters, different ethnically, sure but look at them, Detective Rizzoli too."

Maura moved to go after her but was waved back by Emily.

Emily looked at the pictures and back at the eyes on her, "crap…I'll go get her"

Leaving them to try and formulate a new profile, Prentiss found Jane at the coffee machine pouring herself a cup.

"Want one?"

Never one to say no to coffee, "Sure, thanks. You okay?"

"Sure, aren't you, I just love resembling the victim of a serial killer at least once a year, didn't you know" Jane knew she wasn't being fair or nice to the other woman but contrary to what Maura thought, nice doesn't always work "how do _you_ feel, you resemble them too."

"I know and it unnerves me but I'm still going to do my job and part of that is helping you do yours." Extending her hand she realized if no else on her team did she was going to reach out to the detective.

Seeing the outstretched hand, Jane hesitated but she needed an ally and if this woman was willing, then so be it as long as she stayed away from Maura. Shaking her hand she laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?"

"This, didn't they brief you? I'm like a friggin serial killer magnet, I'm guessing things are going to get pretty interesting around here soon, sure you're up to it." Emily heard the challenge in her voice and accepted.

"I am if you are"

**So I hope you all are still enjoying this story, let me know how you feel and what you think. The interactions here are way more difficult than working a single show, but I am trying to stay as true to the characters as I can. Yes there will be much more Garcia and our favorite ladies will be interacting much more as well. So please I need feedback, review, review, review. Have at it, go to town (you know what I mean) **


	3. Chapter 3  The New Team

**Okay folks sorry for the delay, here is the next installment. Still somewhat of a set up chapter but things are getting livelier. Next chapter will be picking up the action a bit. Again, I value your feedback do feel free to leave me a review or send me a PM if you have a specific concern or question. Thanks to KPP4377 for the CM feedback, which I needed (and will continue to need-hint, hint).**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me at all. I just take them out to play with each other**

The rest of the BAU team, Korsak, Frost and Maura watched as Jane came back into the conference room, accompanied by Emily and took a seat. Prentiss took the open seat next to Jane. Catching Maura's eye, Jane offered an apologetic smile. She knew she had been a bit unreasonable. She still wasn't happy with Maura for not filling her in before she briefed everyone else, but she had to admit she hadn't given her much of a chance to say anything when she went down to get her.

Maura's relief showed as she smiled back and leaned over to ask Dr. Reid a question.

Morgan's questioning look to Prentiss was dismissed with a nod. Morgan made a note to question her later about what went on between her and thetroubled detective. He noticed JJ looking at her as well, but with nothing forthcoming from Emily, he knew she would let it go until later. This was going to be an interesting case.

"Thank you for joining us again detective." Hotch's nod at the others got their attention.

Looking at Prentiss, Jane smiled "did I really have a choice?"

Confidant they were back on track, "no I'm sorry detective, we need your help and it seems you need ours as well." Looking back at the pictures that had shocked them all just a little while ago, "apparently we have a problem."

"Agent Hotchner, let me just say that until just a few minutes ago, I hadn't seen the resemblance either, but you all didn't seem to be interested in looking at that aspect at all anyway, so…I won't apologize for leaving." Jane's no nonsense tone was blunt and to the point.

Hotch understood, they had made the mistake of hubris. They wouldn't do that again.

"Point taken detective" Looking around at the combined team in front of him he was happy for the expertise and experience in the room since obviously their serial killer problem now had a new twist.

"How about we start again, Dave, would you?" He trusted the older man to lead this profile.

"Certainly," looking around, he let his eyes settle on Jane, "well, given the new information, it appears we may have more of a connection between these victims than we previously thought. Obviously the similarities between them are now obvious to _all _of us. We let ourselves get misled, and that won't happen again." Rossi looked pointedly at Jane.

Maura listened to the discussion around her and was a just a little upset with herself. She too had let herself get caught up in the profiling being done, profiling that were really just assumptions. She didn't deal in assumptions and she was embarrassed that she had gotten caught up in the 'profiling' done by the BAU at Jane's expense. Add that to that fact that she herself had missed the physical similarities of the victims and their resemblance to her favorite detective. She found herself doubting her own hypothesis and initial contributions. And, while she knew Jane had forgiven her, she felt terrible about the events that had transpired bringing them to this point.

"Dr Isles…Dr Isles…I asked if you were alright?" The concern in Reid's voice was touching,

"Yes I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked whether we had a similar time of death or not? Within an hour or two?" Reid asked

"I'm sorry why?" confused Maura failed to see the relevance

"Well it may be part of a pattern, time of death if similar may be related to this unsub directly. It may be symbolic for him." Reid looked at the files in front of her and nodded.

Flustered, Maura reviewed her files, "Oh, certainly, let's see the first victim, discovered at 7 am TOD determined to be approximately three to four hours earlier. The second victim was discovered at 8:30am with TOD set at approximately 4am. Hmmm." Maura saw where this was going and it certainly appeared that all of women were being killed at approximately the same hour of the day.

Reid walked over to the smart board and started charting.

"Detective Rizzoli, were these women reported missing at all?"

"No, victims one and two lived alone and had left work late so no one was expecting them. Our third victim also lived alone and had left the hospital a little after midnight. According to our fourth victim's sister, she thought her sister might have had a date but she wasn't sure, but she wasn't expected home that night."

"And the fifth victim, detective?" Rossi sensed that Jane was going somewhere with her explanation, "Well the fifth was apparently on a date with a detective from our gang unit, Detective Max Rodriguez, Frost interviewed him and he says he dropped her off at her apartment around 1:30am."

"Where was he after that?" Emily's question prompted Jane to look at her as she encouraged Frost to answer.

"According to both Detective Rodriguez and his partner, he was on the job after that, we've had some trouble lately with some of these Latino gangs so they make a point of showing up where they hang out a couple of times a week." Frost sounded proud of the other detectives but Emily shot him down.

"Can we _confirm _that? I don't want to belabor the point, but we have five victims and the clock is ticking. Do we know for sure he was where he says?" Getting up she moved toward the board tapping the pictures one by one. "We don't want to add a sixth just because we took someone's word for it."

"Come on Prentiss! He's a cop!" Derek's outburst didn't surprise her having been a cop himself, but he knew she was right to ask.

"Jane?" Frost looked at Jane questioningly,

"Frost, _did_ you follow up on his alibi?" she hated to ask but even the most common sense task goes out the window when it's a fellow cop you're looking into. She knew that from personal experience.

"I talked to him and he gave me a couple of names of some gang members he was in contact with that night, but no," he admitted reluctantly, "I haven't talked to them yet."

"Well, now is a as good a time as any, clock's ticking. How about I go with you?" Prentiss offered herself up. "Hotch?" Emily asked, seeing his nod of approval, she smiled.

"You? I thought…" looking at Morgan, Frost thought he would be paired with him for something like this.

Korsak and Rossi shared a smile between them as they sensed the younger detective's discomfort. Korsak could tell there was more to this Emily Prentiss than showed on the surface, much like Jane.

"Yes me, do you speak Spanish Detective?" catching JJ's eye, the older agent smiled.

"A little bit why?" confused Frost looked from Jane to Korsak as Prentiss took him gently by the elbow."

"Que bueno, entonces tendremos bastante para hablar mientras vayamos." Smiling to the others, and with a wink toward JJ, she escorted Frost out. "We'll call when we get there." Her subtle swagger putting a smile on JJ's face.

Chuckling, Korsak couldn't help himself, "he's never going to live that down."

Hotch looked around and with a nod to Jane, "Morgan and Reid, I need you to go to the hospital and speak to the folks there about our third and fourth victims, then head over to the sister and see if she can confirm whether or not she had a date that night and who it was." Grabbing their jackets, the men grabbed their respective files and headed out.

"Rossi, I'd like you to speak with our second victim's family, see if she was dating anyone or if she had plans that night."

"Detective Rizzoli, if you could, I'd like you and Agent Jareau to head to the first victim's place of work and try to retrace our first victims steps, I know that you've already conducted interviews there Detective so…" arching an eyebrow at Jane he hoped she understood.

"I got you, its happy hour, so how about if Agent Jareau and I,"

"JJ, Detective, you can call me JJ," smiling Jennifer knew exactly what Hotch and the detective were getting at.

"JJ then. We'll head out and see if we can't find more information on our first victim." Looking at Hotch, "Supposedly she wasn't dating anyone, but she may have been friendly with someone we've overlooked." Even knowing that Maura was watching, Jane couldn't help but look at JJ appreciatively, "time to get friendly with the locals."

Watching Jane leave with the blond agent, Korsak hazarded a look in Maura's direction. "_Yep, she's pissed…" _ Maura was glaring at the both of them as they left. She and Jane had only recently acknowledged their feelings for one another and had been dating for three months. They had only come out to their friends two weeks ago when Korsak had caught them kissing outside the Dirty Robber. '_And now here she was flirting with someone else in right in front of her!' _

"Dr Isles…Dr Isles?"

"What! Oh I'm sorry Agent Hotchner I didn't mean to…I mean…" flustered Maura tried to excuse her outburst. "I…were you asking me something?"

Hotch knew what was going on, he saw it everyday between Emily and JJ. Smiling, he couldn't help but think of the two women as a bit of an odd pairing. Having been filled in by Rossi, he knew Dr Isles came from money and a background that was completely the opposite that of Detective Rizzoli but then come to think of it, Emily and JJ were also from opposite backgrounds as it were; One the daughter of an ambassador, raised abroad and to privilege, the other a middle class girl from Pennsylvania who made it to college on a soccer scholarship. Chuckling to himself at the irony of these two pairs working together, "_Hmm I guess opposites do attract."_

"Yes doctor I need you to find me a common denominator. Obviously these women are being dumped at the sites they've been found and are being beaten elsewhere. We need to find that elsewhere. There has to be something we're missing."

"Agent Hotchner I've been through everything I have so far…" Maura doubted she would be able to find anything that she hadn't already turned up.

"Dr I'm just asking you to take a look again with the additional information we have as well as your hypothesis about how the beatings were conducted."

"Certainly, I can do that and I'll forward the fibers I found on the fifth victim to the crime lab as well." Grabbing her files, she smiled at Korsak before leaving.

Hotch and Korsak stood in the conference room bemused by everything that had transpired. "Ahem…" Garcia cleared her throat as she realized they had forgotten she was still there.

"Sorry Garcia, you heard?"

"Sir I heard what was said and not said." Her smiling face beaming.

"I'm sure you did Garcia…I need everything you can dig up on a Detective Max Rodriguez, also, cross check our victims with social websites, see if they had accounts and if they posted their comings and going. One of them may provide us some answers."

"Yes oh exalted one, anything else?" Hands hovering expectantly over her keyboard, she waited for more instructions.

"No Garcia, just what we've given you so far."

"I'll check back in when I have something."

As she signed off, Korsak looked at Hotch, "she seems, uhm, interesting."

Looking down at the files on the desk, he looked back, "you have no idea"

"So, question for you detective, is Detective Rizzoli always so…"

"A little arrogant, cocky, bull headed…yes, that's why she's a hell of a detective, and she cares."

Walking away, Hotch realized Korsak had just described Prentiss as well.

**So, we have our two lovely brunettes who meet the killer's profile, each flirting with the other's lady (harmlessly of course) but maybe also flirting a bit with disaster. New groups, new teams take a bit to get to know one another, crisis and tension can do wonders for that…So again, please review and let me know what you think…next chapter is just about done so very likely will be posting later today. Remember more reviews inspire the muse **


	4. Chapter 4  Bonding

**Thank you for the reviews, story alerts and the like…I'm glad to see so much interest in this story, you guys rock, really. You inspire this humble writer to keep on writing (this is a much longer chapter)…Picking up where we left off, assignments given some tension set, lets see where we go…**

Emily watched Frost as he drove, time to break down some barriers, "So, how long have you known Detective Rizzoli?"

"About two years now, since I got partnered with her. I knew _of_ her but I didn't know her personally until then, why?" Glancing over he looked at her suspiciously.

"No reasons, just trying to break the ice, get to know you"

"Get to know me huh? By asking about Jane? Okay then how long have you been with the BAU?"

Trick question Emily thought considering the fact that she had been "dead" for part of the time, "Four and a half years now." Even now it was still uncomfortable to think about what she had put the team through letting them think she was dead. Even though they had accepted her back, she knew she was still working on earning their trust.

Letting out a whistle, "that's a long time to see the things you see."

"You have no idea" Her tone spoke volumes about the horrors she'd seen.

Frost knew he had hit a sore spot by the tone of her voice and quite honestly did not want to go there, "So, you speak Spanish?"

"Hmm?" Emily had been lost in thought, "oh yes quite well, why?'

"Cause we're here and I figure you can do the talking." Frost pulled the car over outside a corner brownstone and smiled over at her while he checked his sidearm. "You ready?"

"Are we expecting trouble?" eyebrows rose as she watched, as he made sure he had a round in the chamber.

"With these guys, you never know, better safe than sorry right?"

"Fair enough, but how about we try talking to them before we have a shootout, okay?" Emily's tone bespoke a confidence Frost envied, the same confidence Jane had in tough situations.

"Lead the way" More than happy to let the Prentiss take charge, he hung back a bit. These guys were no joke but maybe having a beautiful female talk to them would better than a young black detective.

"So, who are we asking to speak to?"

Looking through his notes, Frost met her eyes, "A Carlos Maldonado. That's who Detective Rodriguez supposedly checked in with that night."

Ringing the doorbell, Emily waited; angled a bit away from the entry she positioned herself to have a view of the person opening before they saw her. The loud music inside did nothing to calm her as she heard a number of different voices in the apartment. Looking at Frost, she nodded and rang the doorbell again. The voices quieted as someone came to the door. A young woman no more than sixteen opened the door.

In heavily accented English "Can I help ju?" Looking from one to the other she frowned when she saw the badge clipped to Frost's belt. Her look one of suspicion, "we do no wrong." She said simply looking at Prentiss.

"Disculpe senorita, mi nombre es Emily Prentiss del FBI y estamos buscando a Carlos Maldonado" at her look of fright, "solo para hablar con el…no ha hecho nada malo." She waited briefly before continuing, "por favor senorita es importante que hablemos con el." Peering around the young woman she saw several of the young men head toward a back room. "Senorita?" seeing the men bolt, "Frost! Around back!"

Frost responded immediately, Prentiss on his heels.

The two young men had a head start but hadn't counted on the speed of the two in pursuit. Ducking down an alley, the smaller of the two men attempted to outrun Frost, his first mistake. The second was thinking that Frost was just a suit. Frost tackled him and rolled with him ending up on his back. Pushing his legs in, Frost grabbed his cuffs and locked the young man up tight as he continued to struggle underneath him.

Watching Prentiss, he saw her run past him in pursuit of the taller subject. Moving to jump onto a trashcan and vault over a wall, Prentiss kicked the trashcan out from under him. Falling to the ground he rolled away from her. "Bitch!"

"Be nice now" Emily cautiously moved toward him, "Are you Carlos?"

"Fuck you!" his eyes darted back and forth looking for a way to get past her. Glancing at Frost, she saw that he had his hands full with the other runner, who wouldn't stop squirming under him.

"Now, now, you haven't done anything wrong yet, we just want to ask you some questions, that's all."

"Fuck you!" agitated he spit as he screamed at her looking for a way out. He looked her up and down and Emily knew he was trying to gauge how much of a threat she really was. She had him cornered so Emily tried to calm him; she didn't want him to run or try anything stupid. "Damn!"

He came right at her. She sidestepped just in time and grabbed the back of his shirt slamming him into the ground. With a knee on his back she tried to contain him when a wild fist caught her on the side of the head, knocking her off.

Suddenly he was on top of her, "Prentiss!" Frost was trying to get to her, dragging his guy with him.

"Y ahora que puta?" Punching her in the face, she saw stars and tasted blood. As he raised his hand again, Emily locked a leg around his and bucked under him, rolling them over so now she was on top. Pushing off of him she caught him with an elbow across the temple and drew her weapon. Standing on shaky legs, she wiped the blood on her mouth with the back of her hand, as she motioned for him to roll onto his stomach.

With one knee rammed hard into his back, she kept her Glock in one hand and cuffed him behind the back one handed with the ease of a pro. Ramming her knee into his back again, "Puta sera tu madre…" she ground out.

Holstering her weapon she yanked him up and looked at Frost. His toothy grin told her she had earned his trust today. "What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing, you okay?"

"Peachy? Let's get these guys back down to the police station so we can sort them out."

"Yes ma'am" he grinned

"Ass" as she smiled back, what a way to earn their trust, JJ was not going to be too happy with her though. Ruefully she ran her tongue along her busted lip. The tightness in her face told her it was already swelling and she was going to be sporting a nice bruise later. Sighing she followed Frost as she shoved Maldonado forward toward the car.

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

Morgan and Reid left the hospital after speaking with co-workers of the two victims. They hadn't known each other as far as anyone knew and the hospital was still reeling from the loss of two of its employees.

"So, the sister's house?" Morgan opened the door to the SUV and waited for Reid.

"Well, we need to confirm whether or not she had a date and if anyone knew who it was with. I'm guessing the sister may be our best bet."

Getting into the car Morgan looked over at Reid. "So are we thinking that maybe whoever she was dating may be our unsub? Or that he may know something?"

"At this point I'd say both, unless JJ and Detective Rizzoli find something at the first victim's job, we might have to wait to hear from the guy Emily and Detective Frost went to talk to. I know it bothers you, but I find it a little odd that we haven't heard anything from the date of the last victim? I mean he is a detective and yet, it doesn't seem as if he has involved himself in the investigation at all. At least that was my assumption based on Detective Rizzoli's reaction to Frost's inquiry." Reid was running on all four cylinders now and he was jumping from one thing to the next.

"Wait now slow down, that doesn't necessarily mean anything, good or bad." Derek knew he had sounded like he was justifying this guys actions but,

"I know Derek, I'm just saying its still odd." Staring straight ahead he waited for Morgan to start the car.

"Well maybe he's not involved because someone's not letting him. Detective Rizzoli seems like the type to not let a guy get involved with an investigation that's personal." Morgan's tone was harsh he knew, but Rizzoli bothered him, she was a ball buster, and his weren't up for grabs.

"Really, you think so?" Reid oblivious, just continued, "She didn't seem that way to me. Having been the victim of a serial killer twice I would think she understands exactly how personal some cases could get. Why, does something about her bother you?"

"No." Putting Rizzoli in the back of his mind, he put the car in gear and headed for the home of their fourth victim hoping to find out something, anything, about this alleged date.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jane put her phone away and looked at JJ.

"Sorry, I was just replying to a text." Maura's text was testy to say the least; '_I cannot believe you were flirting with that agent in front of me'_

Jane had been surprised to say the least, had she flirted? She didn't know anymore, this day was going to hell quickly, first this was her case now it was a joint case with the friggin FBI, then she was mad at Maura now Maura was mad at her, good grief!

Texting back she had written '_Wasn't flrting I was wrking! Come to DR when ur done. Luv u'_

Finding a booth, she let JJ sit down first then sat across from her. "_Wow she really is pretty, love her eyes" _realizing she was staring, she cleared her throat, "So media liaison; but still an agent correct?

Smiling at her discomfort, Jennifer Jareau stared back at the detective. Pushing her jacket aside just enough for her to see her sidearm, "yes I am still an agent." She couldn't keep the smile out of her response.

Jae watched her as she spoke and could imagine this woman having the media eating out of her hands; she nodded to the waitress "something to drink? I'm gonna have a beer."

"Sure, a glass of white wine please" acknowledging that the waitress had taken their order; Jennifer saw Jane grinning at her and arched an eyebrow.

Jane couldn't help but grin as she realized this woman ordered exactly what Maura would order, folding her hands under her chin, she looked at the young woman and noted the differences. Definitely the eyes, and she projected an air of self-assurance that was impressive. Jane didn't think this woman would find any social situation uncomfortable.

"So, you and Agent Prentiss?" for just a split second, JJ was taken aback by the directness of the question.

"What do you mean detective?

Leaning back in the booth Jane spread her arms along the back, "Jane…you can call me Jane. Look I'm not stupid and it's fairly obvious. I mean you look to each other, probably more than you realize." Smiling, she waited for the other woman to respond.

Jennifer Jareau looked at the woman sitting across from her and was surprised at how much like Emily she was. They had the same personality, that same directness, that same charisma…

"Detective…Jane, are you flirting with me?" she said innocently.

Sitting up quickly she brought her hands down, "No!...I mean am I? I don't mean to…" flustered she was surprised when Jennifer touched her arm laughing, "relax detective, I'm kidding…you asked a very personal question so I just thought turn about is fair play and gave it back. I know that you and Dr Isles are together."

"Oh?" confidence back, "what makes you say that?"

Picking up the glass of wine just placed in front of her, she looked at Jane as she took a sip "you look to each other also"

Jane picked up her beer and tipped it in her direction before drinking.

Eyes locked, the women reached an unspoken understanding.

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

Frost had each gang member in a separate interview room cuffed to the table while Prentiss explained what had happened to Hotch and Korsak.

"Dammit Prentiss you need to get that checked out." The swelling on the side of her face was noticeable as was the busted lip and accompanying bruise already forming.

"Look" she said, "all I need is some ice, come on Hotch it's fine, really, I'm fine."

Exasperated Hotch looked at Korsak, "I called Dr Isles, she's on her way up with some ice, she can take a look."

"She's a pathologist!"

"But I'm still a doctor" Maura walked in with a small baggie of ice. "I've fixed up more scrapes, bruises, broken noses and knuckles than most emergency room doctors thanks to this group." She said nodding to Korsak

Holding his hands up in surrender, "Hey that's Jane and Frost, when was the last time you had to bandage me up?"

"Softball game two weeks ago, you got hit by a line drive" opening and closing his mouth he just shook his head, he knew better than to argue with her.

"Sit down Agent Prentiss and let me have a look"

"Ow!" Glaring at the doctor she was struck by just how beautiful she was.

"Well the occipital bone doesn't appear to be broken, but without x-rays I can't say that conclusively."

"Prentiss…" Hotch tone threatened a harsh reprimand if she didn't get herself to the hospital.

"Come on Doc, is it broken or not?" Emily looked into Maura's eyes and pled with her.

Biting her lower lip Maura looked back and sighing in surrender, "I don't believe its broken Agent Hotchner but she should keep ice on it periodically for the next 24 hours or so."

Mouthing a silent thank you Emily looked expectantly at Hotch.

Korsak watched amazed as Agent Prentiss got Maura to do what usually only Jane could get her to do.

"Fine Prentiss, take a break for awhile. Let Detective Frost and Korsak talk to these two and see if we can't confirm that alibi. If we need you we'll call. Got it?"

"Got it" anything to avoid going to the hospital. "Okay if I see how JJ is doing at the Dirty Robber?"

"Oh, I was heading there in a few minutes do you mind if I tag along?" Maura asked.

"No problem Doc"

"Maura…you can call me Maura"

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Jane and JJ had just finished talking to one of the waitresses about their first victim. She had been dating someone but all she knew was that she had met him at work; she didn't know who it was. The waitress who came on in about an hour might know since she knew the victim best.

Working on her second and last beer, Jane had just finished telling JJ the story of Frost's first autopsy.

Laughing they were surprised when they were interrupted, "Hey there sweetheart" talking to JJ, "can I buy you a drink?"

For the past twenty minutes, JJ had ignored the looks the man had cast in her direction from the bar. She hated when men hit on her and had hoped he would limit himself to just ogling, but apparently he had drunken enough liquid courage to make a move.

"No thank you" ignoring him she turned back to Jane.

"Hey," he said putting his hand on her shoulder, "don't ignore me, this dyke's got nothing on me."

"She said no thank you" Jane's voice was clipped and hard.

Jennifer knew that voice; it was the same as Emily's when she got angry, explosively angry. With a hand on Jane's tightening forearm, "Its okay, no harm," looking at the man and removing his hand from her shoulder, "I said no thank you"

"Bitch you did not…"

"Don't…finish it…" Standing up, Jane was toe to toe with him, "I suggest you leave, now"

"Or what?"

"Taking a deep breath and knowing that she was going to be in trouble, "Look I'm a detective okay Boston PD you do not want to do this." Jane kept her voice low and controlled; she did not need this right now.

"Oh? What so now dykes hide behind badges is that it?" His voice was carrying now to other patrons some of whom had been enjoying happy hour for over two now.

"That's it!" turning to JJ she handed over her badge and gun and turned to face the asshole when she was blindsided. The punch knocked her onto the table spilling their drinks.

Kicking out, one foot caught him right in the groin the other in the face. Falling backward he grabbed at his balls at the same time trying to stop the bleeding from his mouth.

Standing up she was surprised to see blood on her shirt.

"I think he broke your nose" JJ held up a napkin for her as she eyed the man rolling on the floor in pain.

"Yeah well I hope I broke his…"

"Jane!"

"Shit…Hi Maur…" Maura rushed over with Emily Prentiss in tow looking the worse for wear.

"What happened?" Maura watched as other patrons escorted the man outside. Looking from JJ to Jane she waited for an answer. JJ, seeing Emily, was shocked by the bruise and swelling on her face.

"Emily are you alright?" The concern in her voice made her smile. "I'm fine hon, Dr Isles took care of me."

"Oh she did?" JJ looked from Emily to Maura and felt just the slightest flicker of jealousy before dismissing it.

Maura meanwhile was busy telling Jane that eventually she wouldn't be able to fix her nose if she kept breaking it. Jane's yelp when she set it made them all laugh as they realized how ridiculous they must all look.

Settling back down in the booth, Jane and Maura looked at Emily and JJ.

"Well, we have some time before the other waitress we need to interview gets here," Jane said looking over at Emily, "so what happened to you?"

**So? Enjoying it still I hope. Yes the ladies are bonding, somewhat, there will still be tensions that arise between them for reasons I will share later of course. Also, you all remember this is about a serial killer so things are looking to get ugly ****very soon****. I hope that if you are enjoying his story, that you take a moment to feed the muse and review, review, review. I value and listen to your feedback, it helps guide me in creating a better story for you, so, feed me please…Review…Review…Review**


	5. Chapter 5  Mistrust

**Okay folks since its been a couple of days since I posted, here is an extra long chapter for you to enjoy. Thank you to all of you who have alerted and or reviewed this story so far. It's extremely helpful to know your impressions, so gracias!**

**As always, the characters do not belong to me at all, except our Unsub, who has a name…Enjoy!**

After giving them all the rundown on what happened that afternoon and refreshing everyone's drinks, Jane interrupted. "You called Frost an ass? Ha! That's great." Taking a sip of her beer, she looked over to find Maura staring at her.

"What?"

"Why can't you be more careful? You could have been hurt by that man!"

"What? Come on Maura, Prentiss looks worse than I do," putting her drink down, " besides he deserved it," she mumbled.

"Prentiss isn't my business, you are and what do you mean he deserved it? I thought you were here to interview possible witnesses," Maura looked at JJ as she spoke.

"We were and are, Maura? Can I call you Maura?" JJ smiled as she tried to take the medical examiner's focus and frustration off Jane. "He insulted us and when she asked him to leave he punched her first."

Looking from one to the other, "should I ask what was said?

Emily had sat quietly throughout the exchange and had felt JJ tense as she mentioned the insults. Reaching across to pat Maura's hand, "maybe we should leave it alone…"

Looking at Jane, Maura saw how troubled her eyes were and felt badly about chastising her. Their intimate relationship was still so new, that sometimes she didn't know if to be her friend or her girlfriend.

Nodding Maura sat back and watched the two agents across from her. Their familiarity with each other evident in their body language, much as she and Jane were.

"I'm sorry Jane, it's just…" at a loss Maura looked at Jane for help.

"S'ok Maur, today has certainly been a heck of a day, hasn't it?" smiling at her Jane let her know all was forgiven. Maura's eyes twinkled as she smiled back and the comfortable silence that enveloped them was a welcome relief from the trials of the day.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Korsak left the interview room and went to get a cup of coffee. Neither man was willing to speak to them about Detective Rodriguez.

"Anything?" Hotch had just come back in from speaking with Rossi on the phone. According to Rossi, the family had been unable to confirm if she had an actual date, only that she was planning on stopping by a club that night. So still, they had nothing.

"No" sipping his coffee, he looked at Hotch, "Wanna take a crack at them? They certainly don't want to speak with us."

"Maybe not, but we need some answers" pulling out his cell, he dialed Emily's number.

"Prentiss? We need you back here…No they're not saying anything…Are JJ and Detective…yes…fine I'll see you all then." Turning to Korsak "They're all heading back, Rizzoli just finished interviewing the waitress they were waiting for."

"Good, how about the rest of your team?"

"Morgan and Reid are on their way back, so is Rossi. We'll gather up any new information we have and see if we can't start pinpointing who our unsub might be and why he's after these women. Something must have triggered this."

"Sounds like a plan," taking another sip, he watched Frost as he took a seat at the computer again and directed his attention back to Hotch.

"You guys seem to work really well together."

"Is that a question?" Hotch arched an eyebrow at the older man.

"No…yes…well there's quite a few of you and I'm surprised at how smoothly you work."

"Well, we're a team just like all of you here I'm sure."

"Hmmm," walking away, Korsak said aloud "I wouldn't be too sure sometimes"

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Pushing the girl onto the couch he snarled, "quien vino?"

"Policia…FBI…un moreno y una mujer." She pushed her body back on the couch, he was angrier than she had ever seen him. Pissed he stomped away, son of a bitch! Why were they checking? He was a cop; they should take his word as gospel…Rizzoli…it had to be her, that bitch.

Grabbing the girl by the front of the shirt he wondered if she could stay quiet or if she needed to go away.

"Por favor, no voy a decir nada…no he dicho nada" fearful of the look on his face she pleaded with him. She wouldn't say anything, but she knew he couldn't be sure. Slapping her across the face he forced her to look at him.

"Mirame! Si hablas de mi te mato, me entiendes? Nadie te puede proteger…" letting her go she slid onto the floor in tears.

Walking out he tried to figure out how to get Maldonado and his brother out before they spoke to that bitch Rizzoli.

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

When the ladies got back to the station, Morgan, Reid and Rossi had all returned and were having an earnest conversation with Garcia and Frost.

"Princess! JJ! Oooh and two lovely new ladies! Detective Rizzoli and Dr Isles?" her enthusiasm and warmth could be felt even through the computer.

Smiling Prentiss just shook her head at Garcia's nickname for her saying "Don't mind Garcia she likes to come of strong but she's a pussycat." Grinning at the other women she walked over to speak with Hotch.

Jane walked over to Frost and tapped him on the shoulder, "Hey Jane…damn… what the hell happened to you?"

"Not now Frost" she bit out as Cavanaugh walked by the conference room and did a double take as he saw the blood on Jane's shirt. Opening his mouth to say something, he just shook his head and kept walking.

"So tell me, what's going on?" gesturing to the interrogation room, Jane was wondering why they hadn't been able to get any information from the two young men.

"They refuse to acknowledge that they even know Rodriguez."

"Hmmm, where's his file?"

"Here" passing her the file, he watched as she walked away to take a seat.

As Jane reviewed Detective Rodriguez' file, she couldn't believe she had actually dated him once. It had been about a year ago and she had finally given in to his requests to go out for drinks after work when they had worked a joint case together. The last time she had seen him had been two weeks ago when she was at the Dirty Robber with Maura. Chuckling to herself she realized, that was the night that Korsak had caught them kissing outside.

Reading to herself, "Joined at age 22, lived with his dad, one brother, mom left when he was 12. Was a police officer for 8 years before joining the drug unit. Two years with the gang unit …two commendations as a police officer…two reprimands noted for excessive use of force. Hmmm…"

Prentiss had just finished speaking with Hotch when she saw Morgan approach Jane. "Uh-oh."

"Detective? Do you mind if I review his file again?" Hand extended, Morgan waited for Jane to give him the file. Jane looked Morgan up and down before handing him the file. "Here you go Agent Morgan"

She could feel tenseness about him but she couldn't tell if it was directed at the case or her.

"Is anything wrong?" Cocking an eyebrow at him she knew she should probably let it go, but since they all had to work together…

"No" brusque in his response he moved to go past her.

"Hey Oh! What is your problem man?" Jane refused to let him disrespect her that way. She could feel Maura's eyes on her and saw Prentiss out of the corner of her eye shaking her head. Ignoring her Morgan continued to walk away, "I'm talking to you…" putting a hand on his forearm, he shrugged it off and turned around. "What?"

"Man…what is your problem?" When no answer was forthcoming she tried another tactic, "Agent Morgan" she said sweetly, "I know it bothers you that we're looking into the alibi of a police officer, but I believe you also have a problem with me. Am I right?" Jane's posture was the opposite of her tone. While her voice was as nice as she could make it, her posture alternated between aggressive and defensive.

Hotch watched the two carefully, he needed them to work out their differences on their own but he would intervene if he had too.

"Hotch do you want me too…"

"No Emily, Morgan needs to get his head on straight with case. They need to work it out themselves if we're going to work together effectively.

Everyone's attention was now on the discussion going on between Jane and Morgan.

The look Morgan gave Jane was dismissive and she knew it but she was determined to let him have his say. "Look I don't think this guy has anything to answer for. He didn't hide the fact that he dated her right? So why are we looking so hard? Why aren't we focusing on the profile? You act like you have it in for this guy or something."

"You done?" she asked coldly.

"No, I'm not," gloves off, he continued, "I don't think you should be heading this investigation period. You've been a victim, a Victim…of a serial killer twice. I think that makes it impossible for you to do your job effectively. You have biases that the rest of us don't have. Personally I think you're a loose cannon, I mean look at you, you were at a bar for Christ's sakes and you got into a fistfight with a guy over what?

"Derek you don't know what you're saying" JJ tried to reason with him but he was on a roll.

"No," he continued, "I've got you pegged, you're one of those female cops who always has to prove how tough she is, at everyone else's expense." Chest heaving and his tirade over he stood there facing her expecting her to yell, argue, anything but what she did. Dumbfounded he watched as Jane, hands clenched at her sides turned and walked out.

"Morgan what's gotten into you?" Rossi couldn't keep his tongue. "Did you even finish reading her file? Did you bother to? This bias you have regarding police officers has to be rectified. You need to get yourself in check!" The disappointment in his eyes was evident as was how he dismissed him by turning his back.

Turning to look at Prentiss, Morgan was surprised by the sound of the slap against his face. Face stinging, he looked down into the fiery angry eyes of Maura Isles.

"How dare you speak to her like that? Prove how tough she is? At other's expense? You don't know anything about her. Hoyt almost killed and she has never, ever acted like a victim! Has she been terrorized yes but she has a better perspective than all of you." Waving her hand at everyone, "no one but her saw the similarities in the victims, not even you! And that's your job!" she was yelling now and she didn't care.

"Maura…"

"No Vince, Jane of all people doesn't deserve to hear that from him." Looking back at Morgan, "finish reading her file Agent Morgan, you'll see that she almost died last year when she shot herself to take out a bad cop who had shot her brother. She shot herself to save us! It's always been at _her_ expense, never anyone else'." Spent she looked into JJ's sympathetic face and went out to find Jane.

"Oh Derek…" the disappointment in Garcia's voice hurt him more than anything else.

"Come on baby girl…I didn't know," he said quietly. He felt like an ass. This wasn't the first time he had jumped to conclusions and made snap judgments about people, but dammit he was better than this. He knew about sacrifice. He knew Emily had sacrificed herself for the team and almost died. Hell, they were told she had died so she could go out and take care of a man who had threatened her team, her family. Looking into Emily's eyes he could see her disappointment as well.

"Prentiss…" he pleaded.

"You messed up big guy, there's no getting around that. You don't trust her? Fine, but until she does something to make me not trust her, I will." Focusing her attention on JJ, "Jayje?"

Nodding to Emily and Hotch, "I'll go check on them."

"Hotch, I'd like Frost to come in with me when I talk to this guy."

"Done, Detective Frost, could you go in with Prentiss please" as the younger man acknowledged the request, he walked past Morgan disgusted,

"Morgan…I'd like to speak with you privately." Hotch indicated the office he had been using earlier "Reid, I need you and Garcia to track these victims last hours as much as possible. We need to see if there is a common denominator here. There has to be besides just appearance. We're missing something and I want to know what it is." Watching a dejected Morgan as he took a seat in the office, "Detective Korsak, I'd like to speak with you about Detective Rizzoli as soon as I'm done here if you don't mind."

Addressing everyone, "Look I know its getting late, and we obviously have some kinks to work out, but we're running short on time if this unsub sticks to his pattern, so let's make it work shall we." Hotch was nothing short of embarrassed. He didn't want to dress Morgan down in front of everyone, but his behavior had been unacceptable regardless of the remorse he was now feeling. Shrugging his shoulders against the tenseness in them he wondered why anyone would want his job…

The quiet that descended in the conference room was palpable.

"I should have said something." Reid said.

"What's that sugar plum?" Distracted by the goings on Garcia almost didn't hear him.

"We talked in the car, about Detective Rizzoli, I could tell there was something bothering him but I didn't say anything." Dejected Reid was angry with himself. He was always missing little emotional nuances that others caught.

"Don't beat your self up boy wonder I don't think even you could've gotten through that misguided chocolate armor of his. I just haven't seen him react like that in a long time."

"She's right Reid, we all knew he had a problem with her we just didn't know the extent of how it bothered him until just now. I'm sorry you had to see that detective." Rossi apologized to Korsak as the only other member of the BPD team left in the room.

"Look, its Jane you all need to apologize to. Jane is one of the best cops I've ever known, certainly the best detective. Unfortunately she has always had to prove herself here, this was a boys club after all. As the first female homicide detective she's taken a lot of shit from everyone, more than most, and is still here. She's as selfless as they come and to have your man come in here and talk to her like that without knowing her…" waving a hand, disgusted he started to leave.

"Detective wait! Agent Morgan did not speak for the team. You have to now we all joined the BAU for different reasons, we're all human and sometimes, we make stupid mistakes. One thing we do all have in common though is what we're here for. I think Morgan realizes the damage he may have done, it's going to be up to him to fix it. As for the rest of us, right now we have an unsub to catch before he decides on a new victim."

Looking up at the pictures of the victims, Korsak could feel the knot in his stomach as he noticed their similarities to Jane. He cared for her like a daughter and he needed her focused not dealing with this FBI agent's bullshit.

Angrily he looked back at Rossi, who seemed to have followed his thoughts and gently said, "Detective we won't let anything happen to her. It may have absolutely nothing to do with her."

Joining him at table, "I don't think you believe that anymore than I do."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"That cannot happen again."

"Hotch I know I screwed up," Morgan tried to explain himself but even he couldn't understand his issue with the detective. The last time he could remember acting so negatively toward someone was…Prentiss…shit…

When she had come back 'from the dead' he had felt so betrayed. She was his partner, a hard won partnership since he hadn't initially trusted her when she joined the BAU. But that trust was one sided apparently since she hadn't trusted him enough to tell him about Doyle, her life with him as Lauren. As far as he knew, he had watched her practically bleed out when Doyle had stabbed her with a piece of wood. He had let her down and then she died. And then suddenly she wasn't dead at all and based on the way he had reacted to Rizzoli; he suddenly realized he hadn't resolved all of his issues with Emily and her return at all. He was upset with Emily, not Rizzoli. "_Damn it sucks to be a profiler sometimes."_

Aaron watched as the younger man attempted to resolve his feelings and understand why he acted the way he did.

"Hotch, it won't happen again. I…I have some stuff I need to work out with…well with someone but I will not let that effect this case again." His sincere statement and acknowledgement were a testimony to his strength of character but Hotch didn't know if he could fix this.

"You need to speak with Detective Rizzoli, you know that."

"I know" his voice shook with the remorse he felt at how he had spoken to the detective. "May I?" Standing up he looked for permission to leave.

"Yeah, can you ask Korsak to come in?" Hotch ran his hand tiredly through his hair. It had been a long day and time was running out.

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Jane wait!" Maura struggled to keep up with her, long legs moving her more quickly than Maura could run.

"No Maura I knew this was a mistake, I mean what the hell" stopping abruptly she looked at Maura, "when the fuck did this become about me?"

"Jane…" taking her scarred hands in her own, she forced her to look at her, "I don't think it was about you at all…" seeing the look of despair in Jane's eyes, her heart broke for her.

"She's right." JJ approached the women concern for Jane darkening her eyes.

"Morgan, all of us, have been dealing with some things lately, some of us better than others, I'm just sorry you got caught up in it."

"Caught up in it? I became his frigging beacon…dammit aren't you all supposed to have your heads on straight _before_ you work a case?" Jane was still stinging from Derek's words and needed to vent.

"Jane I'm sorry about what he said." With a hand on her shoulder, she offered her the only support she could. "Like I said, we've had a lot to deal with lately…"

"Look I get it okay, but leave me alone for awhile, please." Nodding, JJ headed back to the conference room.

"Do you want me to leave you alone Jane?" Maura didn't know what Jane wanted, she was still visibly upset, and the tenseness in her hands had to be hurting her.

Visibly deflated, she looked at Maura. "Can we just go to your office and sit for awhile?"

"Sure" bringing one hand up she kissed the back of Jane's hand, "come on hon."

**xxxxxxx**

Watching them walk away, Rodriguez couldn't believe they were being so fucking blatant. She doesn't even hide it anymore, fucking dyke. He saw them kissing that night at the Dirty Robber, at least he knew now why she had broken it off with him. It had been a year but he remembered everything about their date. He thought she liked him. She even kissed him but then she wouldn't answer his calls. The other guys in the gang unit had teased him saying she wasn't interested in what _he_ had to offer but he never believed it. She was beautiful and tough at the same time and she dated guys. She never gave him a reason for breaking it off. She just did. Bitch. He'll deal with her later, looking down the hallway he tried to figure out how to get to Maldonado.

**So, I know that was a lot to throw in and things definitely pick up in the next chapters. As to my portrayal of Morgan, have no fear folks, its Morgan, of course he redeems himself. And yes there will be more Maura-Reid interaction coming up as well as more Garcia soon. So I hope you all are still enjoying this…Let me know, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW…I really need your feedback. **


	6. Chapter 6  Revelations

**A/N: You guys are the best! Your reviews prompt me to type/write more quickly. I want to say thank you to all of you who have "alerted" this story and who have posted reviews. It only takes a minute but it's worth it's weight in seconds to a writer.**

**Disclaimer: No they don't belong to me…yadda…yadda…yadda…**

Emily sat down across from Maldonado as Frost stood to one side of him. Just staring at each other. She waited to see who would blink first.

Maldonado did. "You can't hold me here, I didn't do nuthin."

"Oh no?" she said sweetly "You assaulted a federal agent, you think that's nothing?"

"Puta" he muttered.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Frost leaned in threateningly.

"Nuthin…" looking from one to the other he realized he was screwed. Rodriguez was leaving him to hang.

Moving on, "So, Detective Rodriguez, do you know him?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, so?" Belligerent he tried not to show his fear. Rodriguez had warned him what would happen if he screwed him.

"So, when was the last time he came by to see you? Emily voice was precise and to the point. She wanted answers, now, it was getting late, she was tired and dammit her face hurt because of this ass.

Swallowing hard, "the other night…no…no last night…" the look in Emily's eyes was making him nervous.

"Which one is it Maldonado? Emily watched him squirm in the seat. His eyes kept darting to the door and back to her. "Don't even think about it"

"What? Last night, I saw him last night." Sweating he looked into Emily's eyes and didn't know who he was more afraid of, Agent Prentiss or Detective Maldonado.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Well?" Rossi was waiting for them to finish questioning him.

"He's lying Rossi" Emily ran tired hands along the sides of her head. "Why would he lie, unless he's protecting Rodriguez, and why would Rodriguez lie, unless he knows something." Taking a seat, she looked up at the older man, "we're missing something. Did Garcia get any more background on him?"

"She was still working on it."

"Where's JJ?" Looking around the room, she didn't see JJ or Morgan. Jane and Maura weren't back either.

"She's not back yet"

"What about Morgan?" they couldn't afford any more drama.

"I think he went to go apologize. I still can't believe that he said those things. I'm thinking he wasn't just upset with her." Quirking an eyebrow at the brunette he let that sink in.

"Dave you don't think I know how Morgan's been feeling? He doesn't trust me yet and I don't know if he ever will, but I don't think he can trust anyone else either. But you know what? We need him, pure and simple and if he can't get past this…"

"I know, but you know we all deal with grief in different ways Emily, as far as he was concerned, he watched you bleed out, he let you down and then suddenly you were back. We've all been a bit off since then."

Exasperated Emily slapped her hand on the table, "I know that! I can see it in your eyes when you look at me. I can only say I'm sorry so many times but I would rather have you all hate me than to know that you were hurt or killed because of me. I can deal with the hate." Eyes glistening with unshed tears she stared at him, daring him to contradict her.

Rossi knew better than to argue with her, but he knew she hadn't let herself fully feel the effects of her return, only as it pertained to JJ. Thinking about it he thanked God for JJ. She had held the team together when Emily came back and had held Emily together too. They all had a lot of healing to do. Emily included.

"So what are we doing with them?"

"Frost is sending them down to lockup for now, they're being charged with assault, maybe after a night or two they'll be more cooperative."

Two officers came in, paperwork in hand and Frost directed them to the interview rooms so they could take the gang members into custody. As they were escorted out Maldonado looked for Prentiss, "later" he mouthed.

"What was that about?"

"I don't know Rossi," confused as to what Maldonado meant, "I don't know."

**XXXXXX**

"Derek I really don't think this is a good time."

"JJ I can't just leave it like this, I screwed up, big time, I have to fix it." JJ could see that he was kicking himself for his behavior but she didn't want to push Jane just yet. They were standing by the elevators.

JJ told him where Jane had gone but "Derek seriously, give it a little bit, please. Let her come back up here on her own. She knows what's at stake here she won't take long, but she needs to take this time."

Frustrated Derek clenched and unclenched his hands "My problem's with Emily" he blurted.

JJ looked at him stunned, shaking her head, "Derek, we've been through this…"

"JJ hear me out, I think I went off on Detective Rizzoli not just because of the case, I do have issue with her, but because I…I still don't trust her Jayje, I don't trust Emily." Knowing the admission was difficult for him she let him continue. "I mean she let us believe she was dead! And then comes back like nothing happened, like we didn't mourn her, like I didn't wake up blaming myself everyday that I had let her down, dammit she didn't trust us." His voice was small and broken and he looked at JJ.

Pulling him into an embrace, she held the big man tightly. "Derek I understand, heck, Emily understands but we're a family and family forgives each other. And Emily was scared for you, for all of us. She did what she did to protect us; I don't think she saw any other choice. We need to trust that she made the right decision. She needs us to have faith in her. I have faith in her." Her commitment to Emily voiced out loud made him look at her anew.

"Yeah but you're in love with her" he said.

"And you love her, what's the difference?" she quipped, trying to lighten the mood. His answering laugh made her smile.

"I hear you JJ…I promise I hear you" walking down the hallway in companionable silence, they headed back to the conference room.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Coffee in hand, Jane sat back on the couch in Maura's office. As Maura settled in next to her, Jane put an arm around her shoulders so she could lean into her.

"Thank you Maur." She said quietly

"Hmmm, for what?" breathing her in, Maura relished moments like this when it was just the two of them.

"For being you, for…for loving me," she said pensively.

Turning to look at her, Maura put her hand along Jane's face and kissed her tenderly. Pulling back she looked into those dark troubled eyes, "it will be okay you know."

"I hope so Maura, I hope so…this case, these agents, I feel out of sorts and I know I'm missing something but…I don't know…I'm just tired…you know…my soul is tired."

Maura hadn't heard Jane sound so despondent since she had woken up after being shot.

"Jane look at me," Maura forced Jane to look at her, "you have nothing to be ashamed of. You just need to recharge, a hot meal, a good night's sleep…you are an outstanding detective. Whatever it is you think you're missing, I have no doubt you'll figure it out." The earnestness in her voice cut through the darkness that had enveloped her.

Pulling her close, she whispered in her raspy voice, "I love you Maura Isles" and with that she captured Maura lips with her own. Maura's eyes opened wide at the urgency in the kiss and with her free hand she took Jane's coffee cup and placed it on the table, returning Jane's urgency with her own. Flicking her tongue into Maura's mouth, Jane grunted with desire at Maura's answering moan. Their tongues played sweetly with each until Jane sucked Maura's bottom lip.

"Dammit Jane!...uhh" Maura could feel herself pulsing as Jane alternated sucking on her lip and teasing with her tongue. Pushing her away, she put a hand to Jane's chest. The wild eyed look in those dark eyes was almost her undoing.

"We can't," she heard herself say. "Jane, we can't"

Bringing her head down to rest on Maura's, Jane took a deep shuddering breath. "You make me crazy Maura, do you know that?" her heavy breathing making Maura smile. She did enjoy the effect she had on Jane.

"I'm sorry but…"

"I know, we're at work…damn," looking at her coffee, she grinned, I'm gonna need something stronger than that."

Laughing Maura leaned back into her. Just a few more minutes and then back to reality for them both.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Man he gonna be pissed about this." Sergio's whining was pissing _him_ off.

"Don't you think I know that! Fuck man, why did he even mix us up in this shit…we didn't kill nobody." Maldonado looked down the hallway. They were the only ones in lockup, having missed the last transport to the county jail.

"Hey man, do you…do you think he killed that girl?" Nervously Sergio looked around, expecting Maldonado at any moment.

"I don't know…maybe…fuck… I don't care I just want out of here." Pacing the holding cell he pulled up his pants. They had taken his belt and the fuckers were falling down. "Jesus!"

His anxiety was making him sweat. Hearing the door open down the hall, he looked out again.

"We're fucked." He said matter of factly.

"What!...why?"

"It's Rodriguez"

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Garcia, what've you got?" Hotch looked at the screen. He had gotten a text from her that she had the info requested. Looking across the room, he watched as JJ and Morgan came back in. Nodding toward the chairs, he invited them to have a seat.

"Shouldn't we wait for Jane?" Frost looked from Emily to Hotch.

"Now, now oh ye of little faith! Would I only text you? When did you start thinking so little of me." Smiling into the screen, Garcia's smile was infectious. Sure enough less than a minute later, "What's this about more information?" Jane walked in with Maura and both took a seat. Acknowledging the other team members, she smiled at JJ and Emily and simply nodded at Morgan.

"There you are you wonderfully delicious Italian! Did you know I just love Italian?" Jane's shock quickly shifted to embarrassment, as she understood Garcia's innuendo.

"Today Garcia" nipping it in the bud, Hotch was back to business.

"Oh sorry sir" she said not sounding sorry at all. "So I have some more information on our Detective Rodriguez. In addition to the information in his personnel file, I've been able to find out that his mother was a brunette with similar features to our victims." Bringing up the woman's picture, Maura's audible gasp pierced the silence, as the resemblance to Jane was visible to all of them.

"Do we have an address for her?" Morgan asked.

"Sorry my love, she passed away a little over a year ago. She was living with her wife at the time.

"I'm sorry, did you say wife?" Jane was dumbfounded.

"Yes I did! Apparently, his mother left when he was eleven years old. There had been reports of domestic violence but nothing appears to have ever been followed up on."

"He never said anything" Jane said quietly.

"What?" Reid watched her as she answered.

"Max…uhm Detective Rodriguez, he never mentioned her at all." Lost in thought, Jane finally figured out what was missing from the equation, her.

"Son of a bitch, I dated him last year."

"What? Detective you never mentioned…" Hotch was angry that such an important detail had been left out.

"I didn't think about it," she said defensively. "We had one date. He had been hounding me for one and I finally gave in. All it took was one date to realize what an ass he was."

"When," said Reid, "when was your date."

Giving him the approximate date, "Garcia?"

"Reading your mind my boy wonder, Rodriguez' mother died two weeks before that date."

Hanging her head, she couldn't believe she had missed it, "That's when he started harassing for a date."

"Okay" Emily asked aloud, "let's assume that Rodriguez can be our unsub, it's been a year, why now?"

Maura looked at Jane who nodded, "Maura and I came out two weeks ago, when Korsak caught us kissing."

"Where," Reid asked, knowing the answer.

"Outside the Dirty Robber" Maura said.

**So, now we have the connections being made! I made myself a vow that I would focus on the characters and the criminal story as well. So, I am drawing on personal experience for the criminal based on my background (thank goodness I have that to draw on) Plus, it helps that I live a cpl of miles from Quantico ;) and have been to Boston, so I try to include as much reality as possible. As you can see the action is picking up! Who will be his next victim? Will he get his hands on Jane? I dunno, you tell me, Review…Review…Review.**

**A/N: Currently working on my Wordpress site for posting these stories and my original works as well. Still a work in progress, but feel free to look me up. **

.com & twitter, honorcpt


	7. Chapter 7  Lights Out

**My apologies all, I had planned to have this up two days ago, but with the summer finale of R and I on Monday and then me waking up with a one shot (possibly longer) on Tuesday morning, stuff got in the way. The action is building and I appreciate the reviews so far, keep 'em coming, please. Quick reminder, none of my stories is beta'd, so if there are any glaring errors or typos, please let me know, thanks.**

**And now, without further ado…**

"_Okay" Emily asked aloud, "let's assume that Rodriguez can be our unsub, it's been a year, why now?"_

_Maura looked at Jane who nodded, "Maura and I came out two weeks ago, when Korsak caught us kissing."_

"_Where," Reid asked, knowing the answer._

"_Outside the Dirty Robber" Maura said._

"So are we thinking its Rodriguez?" Jane asked incredulously, she was still having trouble wrapping her head around this. "I mean he's a decorated officer, why me, why now?"

"Very often someone will lead a normal life with just a few minor transgressions here and there, when a traumatic event triggers something in them that even they may have been unaware of. He may have been more affected by his mother's departure as a child than even he knew."

"But would he have known about the other woman at eleven years old?" Jane was still feeling a bit bewildered by the new information.

"I don't know" Rossi looked from Jane to the team "there were reports of domestic violence, Garcia, can we get any information on those?"

"Your wish is my command," fingers flying across the keyboard, "Hey!" Frost looked up at her smiling, "you just kicked me off our server Garcia"

"Sorry love, moving fast and dirty, okay…here…we have four reports covering…wow…just two weeks time. Says she was beaten about the face and abdomen. She was hospitalized according to the fourth report but refused to press charges. Looking at the dates, she left a week after her release from the hospital."

"Anything else Garcia?" Rossi sensed a hesitation in the younger woman.

"Oh!...there's a picture…" she said softly.

"Bring it up please Garcia," Emily knew what they would see but they had to. The picture showed a young woman who resembled Jane in hair color alone. Her face was so swollen on one side she was unrecognizable. The pictures of her torso were even worse. The woman stood listing to one side as the pictures had been taken, she appeared to have been beaten along every inch, the severity noted by the darkness of the bruising.

"Oh my god…" JJ looked horrified, looking around, her comment wasn't far off from what everyone else was thinking.

"Holy shit" said Jane. "Max' father did this? Why the hell didn't they arrest him?"

Quietly Morgan spoke up, "because it was twenty years ago, they didn't do that then unless the victim pushed the issue, damn."

Looking at Garcia, "This guy still alive?"

"He certainly is, still living at the same address. He looks like a wonderful guy, alcoholic, receiving disability, retired electrician, arrested twice for aggravated assault on two separate women. Hmmm…Nice guy this one." Garcia shook her head in disgust.

"I'll go," Jane and Emily spoke in unison. Laughing at each other they both looked at Hotch for a decision.

"Detective, I'd like you and JJ to go, I want Morgan to accompany you." Without waiting for a response, "Emily I'd like you and Reid to go and speak with the wife. Now mind you," looking at his watch, "it's getting late, so I'd like to call these folks first and see if they mind us coming over now."

Jane looked at Maura with a raised eyebrow before mouthing _"Morgan?_" "So what do you think JJ, up for going out tonight?"

With a cheeky grin, JJ looked back at Jane and winked at Maura, "I don't know, what will Dr Isles say?"

Surprised at the quick reply, Jane looked over at Emily who just smiled back. JJ was her own person and not only did Emily trust her completely, but she loved her, so she didn't mind the harmless flirting.

"Well before we get excited about going anywhere, who's going to make these calls?" Rossi looked around at the team.

Korsak raised his hand, "I will, he may respond a little better to a man, no offense," he said to JJ.

"None taken"

"So, once we know for sure, we need to head out immediately, if the unsub, whether its Rodriguez or not, gets through the night, we know that we'll have another woman taken sometime tomorrow night." Rossi was stating the obvious but he wanted to impress upon them the urgency of what was at stake.

"Understood Dave, Emily call the wife and see if she would be willing to speak with you." Hotch looked at them all and sat down. "And now Detective Korsak, where would you recommend we order some food from or should we just go out."

"How about we find out if we're heading out to interview anyone first, that way, we can all eat."

"Agreed"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Yo Rodriguez.."

"Maldonado…" the detective looked at the two young men in the holding cell.

"Rodriguez man…you getting us out of here or what? Belligerent, Maldonado looked at his brother for morale support. Rodriguez was a big guy, Maldonado was no slouch, but the detective had weight and height on him.

"What did they ask you? Who was it?" Rodriguez wanted to know if that bitch had questioned them.

"Nothing man they just asked when we last saw you, you know and …and it was the black guy and the puta that came with him to pick us up."

The other woman, she must be one of the agents. Looking at Maldonado's forehead, he saw the cut and bruise on his forehead, "She do that?"

Looking at his feet, Maldonado shuffled, embarrassed "yeah…"

"So?," he said smoothly "what did you say to them?"

"We told them we saw you last night man like you said to" Maldonado looked down the hallway and realized they were alone.

"Yo man, did you?...Did you kill them girls?" groaning he looked at his brother, "Sergio man, shut the fuck up!"

"No, no, its okay," Rodriguez stepped closer to the cell, "you can ask, I mean you guys covered for me right?"

"Yeah man, course we did!" Looking at his brother, he breathed a sigh of relief; Rodriguez didn't seem too pissed at him. The lights flickered in the hallway and he looked from his brother to Rodriguez. Rodriguez was looking at his watch and smiling.

Sergio looked up, "what's going on with the lights?"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"What the hell! We just lost the video feed to Garcia." Frost tried reconnecting, "internet's down." The lights flickered and everyone looked up.

JJ's phone buzzed on her hip, "Yes, Garcia…no we lost our Internet connection…I don't know…Frost, she says to check the server…yes Frost is…okay…call us back…"

Jane looked at Korsak and walked over to the phone. "Yeah this is Detective Rizzoli, what's going on with the lights? Okay… call me back, yes this extension." Turning toward the others, "they're checking on it, they just called some techs in."

"Well, lets at least make these calls and see if we're heading out or not." Hotch looked up as the lights flickered again.

"Does anyone else have a bad feeling about this?" Jane looked from Maura to Korsak, settling on Emily instead.

"Something's off isn't it?" Emily asked her.

"We've only had a problem with the lights one other time, Maura?" Jane looked tensely at the M.E.

"Oh my God, Bobby Marino." Hand to her mouth she looked at Korsak as he put it together.

"Shit! Frost call downstairs, tell them to check security."

"Wait a minute, what's going on, isn't Bobby Marino the guy you shot last year? Rossi couldn't understand the agitation over flickering lights.

"Yes, once his people got in the building, they cut the lights, phones, everything." Jane looked at Emily.

"Maldonado" with one word they both understood.

Shaking her head, Emily couldn't believe anyone would go this far, "damn Hotch we need to get downstairs, now."

"Go! Go! Reid call downstairs now and have them check on our detainees."

Heading out the door, Jane and Emily were called back, "Jane wait," handing over flashlights, Korsak raided the cabinet outside the conference room and handed them out, "just in case."

"Come on Morgan, Frost" Jane raced out, Emily on her heels.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Yo man! What are you doing" Maldonado backed away from the entrance of the cell.

Maldonado used the key he had signed out with another officer's name. As a detective, no was going to check how he signed and there were people in and out all the time, except for now. With the last transport gone. He was guaranteed a little time alone with them. That's all he needed.

The leads from the tazer caught Maldonado in the chest. He went down immediately, Sergio went after Rodriguez but was caught in a headlock as he let the younger man by. His neck broke easily. Maldonado stared up from the floor as he realized he was going to die. Tears rolling down the side of his head he felt the pressure and could almost he the snap before his body went limp.

Rodriguez pulled the leads out and pocketed the tazer. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he laid both men on the bench. Locking the door, he walked out quickly watching to make sure the light on the camera was still out. Looking at his watch, he counted the seconds, stepping out when the lights finally went out. The emergency lighting created a rosy hue as he walked past the sign in desk and down the hallway, passing the evidence lockers and the morgue, he walked out the morgue entrance, planning his next move.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The lights cut out as they were halfway down the stairs, "Shit not again!" The emergency lighting gave them all a sickly glow as they continued on. Pushing open the ground floor door, Jane saw the holding area desk vacant.

"Goddamit we're too late!" Rushing toward the door, Morgan held her back.

"Wait!" Shaking her arm loose, she glared at him.

"For what?"

"We need to make sure no one's there, Prentiss, take one side of the door, Detective grab the key and take the other side" seeing her about to protest, "please detective we're wasting time"

Moving to either side of the door, Morgan, key in hand, unlocked the door and went in with both women on his heels.

"Son of a bitch!" putting his gun down he motioned for Jane and Emily.

Slamming her hand on the wall, "fuck me!" Jane pulled out her cell. "Korsak, we need this place locked down…no…no…they're dead…I know…see if Frost can get access to camera footage…I know we have to wait for the power! Fine…can you or Frost escort Maura down…yeah…"

Looking at the agents, "Frost is coming down with Reid and Dr. Isles" running a hand through her hair, "dammit he's one step ahead, its got to be Rodriguez"

"We need to put out a BOLO for him," Emily said

"and we need to get his partner in here, now!" Jane followed up.

Walking into the cell, Morgan looked closely at the two men, "looks like their necks are broken, this guy's strong."

"Yes he is, he's on the boxing team here." Jane said.

"Jane, you alright?" Frost walked in with Maura and Reid in tow.

"Fine, Maura we think he broke their necks, can you…"

"Jane you know I won't guess, but as soon as we get them in I'll x-ray and get started." Seeing her face, "I know you need answers and I'll give them to you as soon as I can"

Squeezing her hand, Jane nodded, "I know hon, I'm sorry"

"Dr Isles, would you mind if I stay for the autopsy? If he did break their necks I would be interested to know the amount of pressure he used. This unsub likes the brute force approach, no weapons as of yet so it will tie in with our victims." Reid's intensity made Maura smile inwardly, nice to see someone else valuing an autopsy.

"Dr Reid if you come with me, we'll get some of my team in here to move the bodies."

"Certainly Dr."

"Maura please"

Watching them walk away, Jane felt secure in that at least Maura would be occupied for a while and not having to deal with her and her guilt.

"We killed them," she said hoarsely.

"Jane we didn't know, I mean how could we know for sure. Obviously he found out we were asking questions. He escalated this, it was his choice." Seeing the look in the other woman's eyes, Emily's concern grew.

"Look at me, Detective! Look at me." Waiting until she did, "we didn't do this Jane, you know that" meeting her eyes, Jane nodded.

"Hey Prentiss, Detective, come here." Morgan was looking down at Maldonado and noticed the hole in his shirt. "Take a look, he was tazed"

"My god, he saw what this guy was doing to him." Silently they all looked at each other and watched as more police filtered in with the techs picking up the bodies.

"Come on, we need to check and see if anyone has seen him in the past thirty minutes or so." Jane walked away from them heading to the front desk.

"Come on big guy." Prentiss pulled Morgan by the shirt to follow, shaking his head he followed them. Pulling out his cell he texted Hotch to let them know where they were headed.

**Now I was going to wait to post more, but I needed to break it up into workable pieces. Next update in a day or two max, working on some others too.. Please let me know what you think! I hope you all enjoyed the Rand I finale on Monday and are looking forward to next week's Criminal Minds season premiere. **

**Review Review Review-thanks**


	8. Chapter 8  Targeted!

**Alright folks, the action is increasing and we are all starting to realize what a nut job Rodriguez is, just remember, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.**

**As always, none of these characters belong to me except for Rodriguez and poor Maldonado and his brother Sergio.**

**Enjoy!**

Driving away, Rodriguez looked at the station as he drove past. He wouldn't be a cop anymore but that suited him just fine. Right now he just wanted that bitch. _"Who the fuck did she think she was…not interested_ _my ass, she was interested back then or else she wouldn't have gone out with him." _

The thing was, she was working with the FBI now, _"Ha! Trying to find me._" It flattered him and thrilled him that they had to bring in 'experts'. The great Rizzoli hadn't figured it out. He wasn't ready for her yet though, it was too soon, but he couldn't hide the fact that he had dated that last girl, _"stupid bitch, she had blabbed to everyone that she was dating a Detective…"_ He should have avoided her, but she looked so much like…Jane and he just wanted to get his hands on her.

The grip he had on the steering had turned his knuckles white. He had to switch cars, so he headed back to Maldonado's. _They won't need their car anymore" _Taking a deep breath he pictured Jane at his mercy as he beat the life out of her. He wanted her to beg for him, like his mother had begged. He still remembered the last beating he saw his other receive and the thrill it gave him when she begged his father to stop, whispering how she loved him. Stupid old man believed it and then she was gone. With that bitch, fucking dykes. Slamming his hand on the steering wheel he shook his head trying to clear his thoughts.

"_How could he get her alone?" _As he contemplated his next course of action, he could feel his skin tingle at the thought of having Jane at his mercy. He would definitely make her beating last.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Korsak finished speaking with the officer and turned back to Rossi, Hotch and JJ. "We should have power back soon. There was a circuit interrupt installed on a timer. Once it initiated, it burned out some of the components so they're replacing now."

Hotch's cell buzzed and he looked at his text, "Morgan just texted, they're dead, Maldonado and his brother. Dr Isles is doing the autopsies now but it looks like their necks were broken.

The four of them had been busy reviewing the information they had so far. JJ looked up from Rodriguez' file, "well this explains about the lights, Rodriguez' father was an electrician. He seems to be one step ahead of us, but now that we know that it's him, what's our next move?" Looking at Hotch and Korsak, she waited.

"We need the power back so we can review the security footage first. We don't want to assume it was him, we need to place him in the building." Turning to Korsak, "did they say how long before they get the power back?"

"At least half an hour, they just have to replace a couple things."

"All right, so until then, let's get Prentiss, Morgan, and Rizzoli back up here so we can regroup." Nodding to the men, JJ texted the three of them asking that they report back to the conference. Sending a text to Reid as well, she was surprised when he responded that he was at the autopsy with Dr. isles.

"Hotch, Reid is with Dr. Isles, he's sitting in while she conducts the autopsies, that okay?"

"That's fine, tell him to get up here as soon as he can."

Twenty minutes later, they had all reassembled in the conference room, except for Reid and Maura.

"Options people, I know its late, but this guy just murdered two people in the damned police station, bringing his count up to seven." Hotch looked around at the assembled team. With the lights back on ahead of schedule, Frost had gotten Garcia back up on the webcam as well.

"We need to check out his home address, known associates, we still need to interview his father and his mother's widow." Rossi looked from one to the other, "Did I miss anything?"

"His partner, Lt Cavanugh was taking care of getting him in here so he could be interviewed. He wanted to go through his commander first." Jane's disgust was evident in her voice as she wanted to be the one to interview him but had been outranked.

"Fine, Garcia I need you to track down known associates and places this guy frequents. Frost, Prentiss, I want you to check out his apartment and track down his car, he didn't walk away from here. Rossi, call Reid and take him with you talk to the widow first, by then Garcia should have names of known associates and we can split them up. Morgan, Rizzoli and JJ go to the father's home, talk to this guy, get us a location." Looking at the two women, he quickly said, "I don't want you two going alone." Raising a hand to silence Jane's objection, "Rizzoli, we still don't know if you are his ultimate prize, I'm not taking any chances and neither are you."

"Korsak, help me out here" she pled.

"Sorry Janie, I agree with him."

"Shit! Fine! Let's go JJ" Ignoring Morgan she led the way out.

"You need to apologize Derek" JJ spoke to him quietly before she followed.

"I know" he whispered to himself, "I know"

Turning to Korsak, Hotch needed answers, "Vince what do you know about this Rodriguez?"

Korsak shifted from one foot to the other, "He can get a little rough sometimes with suspects is what I've heard, its his reputation, he's one of those who doesn't take shit from anybody."

"Did you know Rizzoli had dated him?" Hotch persisted.

"No, I knew he was interested but I told her I didn't think it was a good idea."

"Why? Vince I know you don't want to talk about Rizzoli's personal life, but I need to know, why?"

"Well…he bragged you know…people always assumed Jane was…you know…"

"Not into men?" Hotch said helpfully.

"Yeah…but she was, at least that's who she dated, but because she wasn't married or anything, the guys always talked you know, so when she said yes, he bragged about it." Korsak's voice had a bite of anger as he remembered Frost telling him about Rodriguez.

"Does Jane know Vince?" he said sympathetically

"No, I never told her. When she broke it off after the first date, he didn't say another word but according to Frost, the guys messed with him saying he wasn't her type." Korsak stopped and looked at Hotch.

"His next boxing match was _with_ one of those guys, he sent him to the hospital."

"Jesus"

"Yeah"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jane walked away so quickly JJ had a difficult time catching up. "Jane please wait"

Stabbing at the elevator, which was now working, she watched Morgan approach them. Crossing her arms in front of her she stared at him.

"I don't need a babysitter." To the point, she let him know exactly what she thought of their assignments.

"Good," said Morgan defiantly, "I don't think you need one." Arms crossed, he mimicked her posture and waited for her to make the next move.

JJ's laughter was the last thing they expected to hear. "Do you know how ridiculous you two look right now? Derek, give it up, she's a lot like Emily and she's not going to back down either."

Startled, Morgan looked at JJ, her comment had struck a nerve, she was a lot like Emily, shaking his head "you women are going to be the death of me," he muttered.

"What?" Jane wasn't sure she heard him correctly.

Taking a deep breath, "I'm sorry." Seeing the stunned look on her face, he attempted a small smile, _"come on Derek, turn on the charm or she may just shoot you in the back"_ more clearly, he repeated himself, "I said, I'm sorry."

Jane's mouth opened to say something but nothing came out, that was so not what she had been expecting. She heard the sincerity in his voice and knowing herself, knew how difficult it must have been for him to say that. Tilting her head to one side, she eyed him up and down and glanced over at a smiling JJ.

Sighing, she extended a hand, "Fine, accepted, lets go"

Shaking her hand, he squeezed it briefly feeling the scar at the back of her hand. "Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah…stop grinning JJ"x

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Maura examined Maldonado first, her examination making sure to account doe the pounds of pressure it would have taken to break the young man's neck. His spinal column floated freely, completed separated from the vertebrae in the neck. The amount of force that took was extraordinary.

"Dr Reid, in your experience with individuals who kill with their hands, does an individual generally have to be angry to exert this much force?" Maura's concern was evident in her voice.

Spencer, never one to hear the nuances in a person's voice, heard hers. "Are you okay Dr Isles?"

"Yes, I'm sorry its just, if he wasn't angry when he did this, how much force can he exert when he is…I mean…I don't know what I mean I'm sorry." Putting the scalpel down, Maura walked away from the table.

Unsure, Reid followed her. "Dr. Isles, are you worried about Detective Rizzoli?" he never read these things correctly in most people, but Maura wasn't most people.

"Yes" with one word, he understood exactly what she was feeling. Uncomfortable, he put an arm around her shoulders and attempted to comfort her. They sat quietly for a few minutes until Maura stood up.

"Thank you" leaning down she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and went back to work. Spencer sat there for a while longer with a hand to his cheek and a little smile playing on his face.

The buzzing of his phone snapped him out of it.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Arriving at Rodriguez' apartment, Frost and Prentiss knocked on the door before letting themselves in. Looking around, they could tell he lived like a bachelor. There was takeout on the counter, a big screen tv, moving slowly and making sure to clear each area, they headed to one of two back rooms. Opening one door, they walked into his bedroom. In one corner were weights and other workout equipment, nothing out of the ordinary.

The next room was a different matter. Set up as an office, there were pictures of his mother scattered throughout the room mixed in with pictures of Jane.

The pictures of his mother were odd and on closer inspection they realized that the bodies were blackened in, only the face was clear. The same was true for the pictures of Jane.

Emily looked on one shelf they found pictures of their victims at different times during their beatings. The only difference was the picture of the last victim. It was a full-length shot, she was restrained and the bruises were visible on her torso, and there was a little red heard circling her vaginal area.

At Emily's sharp intake of breath, Frost came over quickly, "What?"

"Look?"

"Damn, this guy is sick?" Frost just shook his head as he looked at another picture of Jane in the room, she was in the gym at the station and it didn't appear that she knew the photo had been taken. "Son of a bitch"

"Frost, you need to call in CSU so they can process all of this. Now we know Jane is his true target, we have to warn her." Pulling out her phone, she attempted to call JJ, frustrated when it went to voicemail.

"Dammit! Let me try Morgan." Frost watched as Emily dialed again.

"Come on! Voicemail again! What's the address where they were headed?" Pulling out his phone, "shit it's out on the east end, bad cell service there, has something to do with all the electrical out there." At her questioning look, "one of the power stations is out that way."

"Okay then text, how about text, will that go through?"

"Yeah that should work, try it, I'll call CSU now, we can't leave till they get here you know."

Looking up from her texting, "I know" she said through clenched teeth. She had a bad feeling about this whole thing.

"Relax Emily, they should be okay, I mean its Jane, Morgan and JJ, three of them, and they're only going to talk to his father."

"Yes but we don't know how much contact he has with him. He learned this behavior, I mean look at all this." Waving her hand around at the pictures, "I just have a bad feeling and we need to let them know that we've confirmed that its Rodriguez _and_ that Jane is a target." Emily's anxiety was rising, she trusted her gut it had kept her alive more than once and it was screaming at her right now.

Hearing the approaching siren, Frost turned to her, "Look, they're here, let's go, we'll head over ourselves and let them know in person okay."

Nodding Emily, tried calling JJ one more time. This time she left a message, "Jayje, its Em, Jane _is_ the target, we found some stuff at Rodriguez', call me, Frost and I are on our way."

"Come on Frost." Walking out, she headed to the SUV hoping that her gut was wrong.

**Okay, so what are you thinking will happen next? I'm already working on the next chapter, I may or may not get to post by tonight, depends on work but even I'm getting revved up.**

**As always, reviews make me very happy and the happier I am, the more quickly I write. FYI I try to respond to all reviews even if just to say thank you. If you have PM disabled I can't so if you do have it disabled and you reviewed last chapter, thanks!**

**Also, I didn't know there were CM Fanfic awards how cool is that! Anyway, someone mentioned it to me but I haven't had a chance to take a look so if anyone has that info, please send me a PM, now I'm curious. ;)**

**Don't forget please, review, review, review**


	9. Chapter 9  Rodriguez

**First, thank you for all the story and author alerts, apparently you all like this story so far so: Tension is mounting, Rodriguez is out there and you all are probably going to be angry with me, but this is what it is. Love the reviews and support you guys are giving this story. I am already working on the next update so you won't have long to wait I promise. For your pleasure though, this is a bit longer than usual so, enjoy and let me know what you think.**

**Again any mistakes are mine as this is not beta'd…**

When Reid and Rossi arrived at the widow's home, it was 10:30, but the lights were still on. Ringing the doorbell, Rossi mulled over the information that Dr Isles and Reid had provided. Cause of death had been fairly easy to ascertain according to Dr Isles, what had taken a bit longer had been determining the strength of the perpetrator. According to Dr Isles the amount of force was quite incredible to be able to snap two necks so cleanly and one after the other. The only one with tazer burns had been Maldonado, so it appeared he had been incapacitated first.

Hearing someone coming to the door, he looked at Reid and nodded. He would do most of the talking right now.

"Hello?" The door opened as far as the chain allowed. "Yes can I help you?"

"Ma'am, I'm Agent Rossi and this is Dr. Reid with the FBI. We have a couple of questions to ask you about Sarah Rodriguez." Showing her his id, he waited while she undid the chain.

Opening the door, Jennifer Ryan was a small woman in her fifties, with light brown hair. "Why are you asking about Sarah? She's…she's dead." The shimmer in her eyes showed unshed tears as she mentioned her dead wife's name.

"We're sorry for your loss ma'am but we need to ask you about her ex-husband and her son." Rossi explained

"Why?"

"Ma'am can we come in, we just want to ask a couple of questions."

Letting them in, "please come in sit down, tell me what you need," she invited them into the dining room and sat down at one end.

"Ma'am we understand that Mrs. Rodriguez was a victim of domestic violence before she came to live with you. Is there anything you can tell us about that and her son's involvement if any."

Visibly shaking, she recounted the abuse, "That bastard he almost killed her, beat her all over her body. Sarah tried to reconcile with him for her son's sake and got a beating for it. He almost killed her" she said quietly. "I'm sorry, but he was a hateful man."

"Can you tell me what's going on and why you're asking me about Sarah"

"Ma'am, are you aware of the women that have been found murdered in the past ten days?"

"Well yes, who hasn't, why?"

"Well our main suspect right now is Sarah's son." Rossi looked for her response.

"Max?" She looked pensive.

"Is there anything you can tell us? "Rossi asked.

"Sarah…Sarah was always worried about him, Max saw everything you know…he used to visit us until his father started poisoning his mind about homosexuality and how a woman should be subservient…we had to stop his visits when he hit his mother."

Reid looked surprised, "He hit his mother? Why?"

"She told him no," at their questioning looks, she continued, "he asked his mom to come home and live with his dad like she was supposed to and when she said no, he punched her. He was thirteen and quite big for his age. He hurt her; broke her cheekbone and I told her I didn't think it was a good idea for him to come back. So he didn't"

"Ma'am, was that the last time he was over?"

"Yes, she saw him infrequently after that, once she told him no, he didn't want anything to do with her. I was very surprised when he became a police officer"

"Is there anything else you can think of that might help us?"

"No, I mean Sarah told me about the abuse, we actually met at the hospital, I was a nurse and saw her in the emergency room. She was so embarrassed by the abuse, she didn't speak about it much, but she was always worried about Max."

"What was she worried about?" Reid asked

"She was worried about his future, she had high hopes when he became a police officer, but his father had poisoned him, against her, against women. She worried he would never be happy."

"Do you know if Detective Rodriguez is close to his father?"

"Well yes, up until last year, he still lived with his father. I don't know if he still does though" Both men looked at each other, they knew Rodriguez had an apartment but if he was close to his father then its very likely he would have contact with him as well. They needed to let Morgan, JJ and Detective Rizzoli that his father's home is likely a haven for him.

"Thank you ma'am, that's been very helpful." Rossi got up to leave, but Reid had a question, "One more thing, ma'am, was Detective Rodriguez at his mother's funeral?"

"Why yes, yes he was, he didn't say anything to me though, he was just there."

"Thank you ma'am"

As they stepped off the porch, they looked at one another, "He's close to his father, it's very likely that he would go there. I'm going to call JJ." Grabbing his cell, he speed dialed JJ and was surprised when it went directly to voicemail. "JJ this is Reid, he lived with his father until a year ago. Its definitely a place he would go if he's running. Call me back."

"No answer?" Rossi said.

"Voicemail." Sighing heavily Reid continued, "I think we've also confirmed one of his stressors." Reid said.

"You're right Reid, his mother's death along with Detective Rizzoli's dismissal of him, but that was a year ago, all of this didn't start until what, ten days ago?"

"Rossi," Reid reminded him, "Detective Rizzoli and Dr Isles said they came out as a couple about two weeks ago when Detective Korsak caught them outside of the Dirty Robber."

"Rodriguez must have seen them, that's the only thing that could have precipitated this. He probably saw them and saw his mother again. If I understood Ms. Ryan correctly, his father primarily raised Rodriguez so his mother was right to be worried; there was probably a lot of hatred in that house. It bad enough in his mind that Rizzoli broke it off so quickly, but to then see her months later with a woman?" Rossi shook his head, "It probably brought everything crashing back at him. This guy's level of control is amazing, I mean he's a detective, to keep all of that carefully bottled up…"

"Well, I think its safe to assume that Rizzoli may well be his next target, we need to get in touch with Emily and Frost and see what they found at his apartment."

Climbing into the drivers seat, he looked back at the house and saw Ms. Ryan shaking her head in the window before moving away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jane drove quietly looking at JJ every now and then out of the corner of her eye. She knew JJ was satisfied with Morgan's apology, and on the face of it, so was she, to a point. He had insulted who she was and while she may accept that he was apologetic for his words, his tone and body language still told her he didn't trust her, which was fine by her since she didn't trust him either.

She admitted to herself that she was still pissed at Morgan but she also knew that if they wanted to catch this asshole, she needed to play nice. She could tell him off after they closed this case. Smiling, she liked that idea and turned the music up a bit to lighten her mood.

JJ kept trying to get a signal on her phone but was unsuccessful.

"No signal?" Jane said

"No, I don't understand it."

"This section of town houses a remote power station, so the signal tends to cut in and out, if I remember correctly, you can still send and receive text though."

"Oh okay then," Head hunched over the phone, she texted Hotch to let him know they were almost there.

Once she hit send, she bit her bottom lip and sat pensively. Mind made up, she texted Emily a short note and hit send. Satisfied, she sat back.

Morgan knew she was trying to reach Hotch and was surprised about the lack of phone signal himself, checking his phone, he saw one bar only. Sighing he put his phone away. He could try again later.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Anything yet?" Frost looked over at Emily who was busy checking her phone.

"No dammit!" Her frustration was evident in her voice and face.

"You think they're in trouble don't you?"

"Yes…No…I don't know!" Frustrated she pounded the dash. "I'm calling Hotch, I think we need to send some units over there, just in case."

"Do it!"

Pressing down on the accelerator he sped up. Emily's demeanor was making him nervous. He didn't know her very well but after they picked up Maldonado and his brother, he had certainly learned to respect the woman. If she thought they were in trouble, he would go with it just like he does with Jane.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Pulling in front of Rodriguez' father's house, Jane was surprised at how isolated it seemed. There was no one else on the street and many of the homes appeared to be vacant, with for sale or foreclosure signs.

"Well, what do we think?"

"I think its creepy, too quiet" JJ shuddered at her own words as she looked up and down the street.

"This does seem to be out in the middle of nowhere, but don't worry JJ, we'll be fine, right Morgan?" Turning around to look at the big man, she nodded toward JJ.

"Yeah Jareau, come on we've seen creepier stuff than this in our job." Patting her shoulder, he got a smile.

"Let me call in and let them know we're here." Picking up the car radio, she called in their location and time.

"Well, there's a light on, so he must be up." Morgan looked at the two women, "come on, lets get this over with."

Leading the way, Jane walked up the porch steps and rang the doorbell. When no one answered, she rang it again. Looking at JJ and Morgan she was about to try again when the door was opened suddenly.

"What do you want!" The belligerent voice belonged to a big man, at least as big as Morgan. Soft around the middle, he resembled his son with dark hair going grey and almost black eyes. Dressed in jeans and a t-shirt he smelled of alcohol, as he stood at the door unsteady on his feet.

"Excuse me sir but we need to speak with you about your son." Jane tried being polite but this guy was drunk and she didn't know what was filtering in.

"Yes I have a son."

"No sir," Morgan interrupted, "we're asking about your son." Watching the man, he was surprised when he turned around and walked down the hallway, "come on in I was just having a drink" he called over his shoulder.

The three looked at one another and followed him into the living room. Walking in he waved them toward the couch. "Sit… now, what about my son?" He sat in his chair like he was holding court, picking up the beer he had left on the end table.

Neither of them had taken a seat, they were instead looking around at some of the pictures on the tables and walls. They were pictures of the man in front of them with a dark haired woman who strongly resembled Jane and a young boy of about eleven. The woman's body language in the photos was distinctly positioned away from the man and her smile was, well, non-existent. Jane looked back at him, "Mr. Rodriguez, we need to ask you some questions about your son." Her voice was all business, so she was surprised when he started laughing.

"You're her aren't you."

"I'm sorry?" Jane didn't understand what he was talking about.

Morgan was looking around uneasily, as was JJ. Looking from the Rodriguez to Jane, Morgan was startled by a noise from below him.

"Sir, is anyone else here?" Morgan asked.

The older man stared at him and then looked from Jane to JJ. Tilting his head he was intrigued by the Detective's protective posture around the blond.

"No there isn't, feel free to take a look if you like," waving his free hand toward the entry, "I have nothing to hide." Turning his focus back on Jane, JJ felt a shiver run up her spine at the intensity of his glare.

"JJ, you good here?" Morgan was moving toward the entryway, not wanting to ignore the noise he heard.

"Nodding her head, she kept her hand close to her gun and watched as Jane spoke with the elder Rodriguez.

"You didn't answer my question, what did you mean by 'you're her'" Watching Morgan walk through the doorway she briefly wondered if it was a good idea before turning her attention back to her question.

"You're the girl Max dated right? The chick who's a dyke now, like his fucking mother." With a mocking tone in his voice, he watched as the word dyke made her clench her teeth. Smiling, "I'm right aren't I."

Jane did not like where this was going, the hairs on the back of her neck were raised and all she could think of besides punching this asshole in the face was getting the hell out of here right now.

In her best police voice, she tried to diffuse whatever she felt was happening, "Sir, I'm sure you must be tired," ignoring his derogatory comments, "we can come back tomorrow and speak with you. JJ," Jane motioned to the doorway, "call Morgan, we're leaving."

Nodding, JJ walked out in front of her and called for Morgan. "Morgan! Morgan come on we're leaving."

"Coming!"

"Why are you leaving?" Standing up, he walked toward the women. Jane stepped in front of JJ, "sir, we can see ourselves out, thank you, like I said, we'll just come back tomorrow."

"Shit! What the…!"Morgan's yell died out.

"Derek!" JJ ran out and Jane turned to follow when the first blow struck. The kidney shot brought her to her knees and slammed her into the doorway. "_Fuck…should've listened to my gut_"_. _She tried to grab her gun when a kick to her back knocked her forehead into the doorframe. Facedown, she felt wetness on her face as she tried to fight the darkness that was threatening to take control. The kick to her ribs was accompanied by a harsh familiar voice, "fucking dyke" and was enough to send her into the darkness she had fought against.

**I know, evil cliffhanger, but I promise I will post this weekend again. I actually don't work tomorrow and have permission from the family to just write. Yay me!**

**So please, let me know what you thought of this buildup and the story in general if you can it helps me tailor, refine and just plain write the story.**

**As always, more reviews, quicker updates, so review, review, review….**


	10. Chapter 10  Where are they?

**So, considering where I left you all in the last chapter…I figured you all deserved an update sooner rather than later, so here you are…so, two updates in less than 24 hours. Everyone smile now.**

**Thanks for the kind words and reviews about this story to date, I appreciate it.**

**Enjoy…**

Frost looked over at Emily and saw her biting her fingernails, "hey, we're almost there okay."

"Yeah okay," staring straight ahead, her phone buzzed as a text came through. "_Just wanted to say, I love you Em" _smiling at the words, she was surprised that the time stamp was twenty minutes earlier. Frowning, she tried calling Hotch again, shocked when the call went through.

"Hotch, we're on our way to meet with JJ and Derek, did you get my…yes…no…okay fine…did they call in...good, we'll radio in when we get there…"

Hanging up she looked at Frost. "They radioed in about fifteen minutes ago, when they got to the house. Reid and Rossi are heading over as well, they have more information for us." Taking a deep breath, "they found Rodriguez' car where we arrested Maldonado. Garcia is checking to see if any cars were registered in either of their names."

"Gotcha, we should be there in less than five minutes, just two more lights." Eyes back on the road, Frost sped up a bit, this whole situation was making him nervous as well.

Pulling up they saw Jane's car parked at the curb and lights on in the house. Getting out they climbed the steps and rang the doorbell. After ringing a second time with no answer, Frost called out, "Boston Police Mr. Rodriguez, we need you to open the door." When no answer was forthcoming, he nodded to Prentiss, and tried the door. It was unlocked.

Pushing the door open, they went in weapons drawn, Frost went in first, clearing the entry, Emily followed and moved ahead toward what looked like the living room. Sweeping the room, she saw no one, Frost walked past the entry to start clearing the rest of the first floor until he heard Prentiss call out.

"I have blood…" looking at the bottom of the doorframe and the floor, she could see blood.

"Shit" Frost said, "Come on"

Following him down the hallway they found an open door just outside the kitchen. Turning on the light, they saw stairs heading down into a basement. Leaving Frost at the top of the stairs, Emily continued past and cleared the kitchen before nodding at Frost for them to move down stairs.

With Frost facing down and Emily facing up, they walked down the stairs covering one another's backs. What sounded like a moan stopped them cold. "Did you hear that?" Emily's voice was harsh and on edge.

"Yeah" Frost whispered. Continuing down, they saw boxes and storage on one side of the basement and gym equipment along the other. There was even a heavy bag laying at angle against one corner which they ignored until it moved and they heard the sound again.

The bag fell over and both saw Morgan at the same time, trying to get up.

"Fuck Derek!" running over, Emily pushed her partner back down into a sitting positing. "Derek what the hell happened?" Looking into his eyes, she saw him trying to track her. Shaking his head he cursed and bringing a hand to his head was surprised when it cam away bleeding.

"Goddammit" he groaned. Confused, he looked at Emily "what are you doing here? What the hell happened?"

"That's what we want to know man!" Frost was pissed. "Where's Jane?" he yelled.

"Owww, not so loud…" his head was pounding.

"Derek…Derek look at me dammit…" the desperation in her voice helped him focus, Derek where's JJ?" She said desperately. This wasn't happening for God's sake. This was why he had come, to keep them safe, to keep JJ safe.

"Derek!"

"Pren…Prentiss, I don't know…shit I don't know…I came down here to check on a noise and…they called me to come up so we could leave…I got as far as the stairs…I don't know what the hell hit me."

"This is what hit you." Frost held up a crowbar, grabbing it with his sleeve to avoid smudging any prints. Angrily he dropped it and went upstairs 'I have to call it in."

Nodding at his retreating back, Emily faced Derek again. The look in her eyes was unnerving and he cast his eyes downward. He fucked up. Meeting her eyes, he saw the flash of anger and desperation she was trying to control.

"Derek talk to me what happened when you first came in."

Derek tried to recall all the details of the visit and quickly remembered. "He knew who Detective Rizzoli was."

"What?"

"Rodriguez' father, he knew who Rizzoli was in relation to his son."

"AND YOU LEFT!" Emily's anger was a living breathing thing. She tried to take a calming breath but it was near impossible. "Derek why the hell would you leave?"

"I heard a noise and went to follow up on it Prentiss, how could I know?" Quietly he said, "I didn't know…I heard JJ call for me before I blacked out. I don't know what else happened"

Grabbing a towel laying across a weight bench, Emily put the towel on Derek's head and told him to hold it there.

Getting up, she started pacing, "_where, where would he take them…his father is in on it…shit we missed that one…"_

Frost called down from the top of the stairs, Reid and Rossi are here and I called for an ambulance.

At the word ambulance, Derek tried to get up but was stopped by Prentiss. "You need to get checked out, you know that"

"Em I gotta help find them" for such a big man, his voice was small.

"You can when you get checked out."

"Prentiss, what the hell is going on?" Rossi came down quickly "What happened?"

"He's got them, Rodriguez has them and I think he's working with his father." Emily's voice was flat and monotone, she refused to give in to her emotions, she had to lock all that away until they found JJ and Jane.

Rossi heard the change in Emily's voice and frowned. That was the voice he remembered her having before she "died". "Emily, we're going to find them…look at me…we're going to find them okay?"

Shaking her head she didn't want to hear the sympathy in his voice, so she shifted the attention from her to, "Dave, who's going to tell Dr Isles?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Korsak and Hotch looked at one another worriedly. Frost's report had been brief but to the point. Rodriguez and apparently his father had Jane and JJ. Derek was on his way to the hospital to get stitches for a gash on his head and there had been blood found at the scene. CSU was on its way and Prentiss, Frost, Rossi and Reid were going through the house trying to find where they may have been taken.

Hotch was concerned about Emily, she had refused to speak with him on the phone about what had happened. She was shutting down again and he couldn't let that happen.

"I'm going to meet Morgan at the hospital, we'll be back as soon as he's stitched up." Seeing the look in the older man's eyes, Hotch put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "we'll find them, give us a chance"

"I know Hotch, I'm just worried about the condition we're going to find them in." Swallowing the lump in his throat at the thought, "he beats them Hotch, he beats them to death."

"I know, I have Garcia looking through tax records, known associates, anything and everything that might give us a clue as to where they could have been taken."

"Where who could have been taken?" The innocent question from Maura surprised them both. "I have the preliminary autopsy reports you requested, and you didn't answer my question."

Seeing the look that passed between them, she started to object when Korsak asked her to sit down.

"No Vince, tell me what's going on, please…"

Korsak knew there was no easy way to say what he had to say, "Maura…Rodriguez has Jane and Agent Jareau" he spoke quietly, knowing the pain this was going to cause her.

"No, that's not possible Vince, she wasn't alone…they were…I mean there were three of them…he's only one man…he couldn't have gotten them…" shaking her head from side to side, she couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her face.

Taking her hands in his, he made her look at him. "Maura listen to me, it looks like Rodriguez was working with his father." The shocked look made him continue, "These people are the best Maura, we'll find them."

Maura turned to look at the pictures of the dead women still hanging on the wall and saw Jane in those pictures. Her heart felt like there was a vise around it and she started hyperventilating.

"Doc…Doc…Maura…look at me, breathe, slowly…that's the way…" Korsak heard her and the look on her face scared him. He knew about the whole "vasovagal" thing because Jane had told him about it a while ago, _"good thing Janie"_

"Are you all right?"

Taking deep slow breaths, she looked at him and nodded. "I need to help Vince, what can I do?" Helpless he looked at Hotch who shrugged his shoulders, "are you any good with computers?"

"Uhm yes, why?"

"Then you can help Garcia. With Frost in the field, we need someone on this end, plus we can use your insight." She knew what he was doing, giving her busy work, but it was better than doing nothing, and she couldn't just do nothing.

"Fine, give me a few minutes and I'll check in with her." As she got up to leave, she turned around "promise me that regardless of what you find, you will tell me, please."

"We will Maura, I promise" Korsak watched her walk out and head to the restroom.

She's like a daughter to me Hotch"

"I know Vince, JJ is everyone's little sister, well except for Emily, we'll find them"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Emily…how are you doing?" Reid was concerned at how quiet she was being. They had been turning the house over for over an hour and hadn't found anything. The car registered to Maldonado had been found two blocks away. The elder Rodriguez' vehicle hadn't been found yet and was likely the car they used to move the women.

"I'm fine Reid" she was anything but fine. The nails on one hand were down to nubs as she resorted to biting her fingernails when she was stressed.

Knowing better than to press the issue, "We didn't see his father's involvement in this at all."

"They're too much alike." Emily said it so matter of factly that he almost didn't understand.

Nodding his head, "we would've had similar profiles. Dad probably fed off his son's stressors"

Emily abruptly walked away from him and headed outside. With Derek at the hospital with Hotch, she realized she had to speak to someone. Dialing a number she had only just obtained, she was surprised to hear to tear filled voice on the other end.

"Dr Isles…Maura…I…just wanted to see how you were holding up." She hated this, J was the one who was god at this stuff, not her, but she knew how alone Maura must be feeling right now because she felt the same way.

"Emily, hi…I'm…okay…how are you?"

Emily didn't know how to answer that, she could feel the tears wanting to come and she refused, she couldn't let herself feel yet, not till she had JJ back and Jane for Maura. Relying on her old standby, she replied, "I'm fine."

Maura could hear the change in her tone and knew she was anything but fine, but she would respect her answer.

"They have me working with Garcia, please Emily, and keep me informed, no matter what." The unspoken negative outcome silenced them both for a second before Emily said, "I won't rest until I find them, I promise you" without waiting for a response, she hung up and took a deep shaky breath.

"Where are you?" She whispered.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Jane…Jane please wake up…let me know you're okay…Jane…" it was the urgency and pleading in the voice that woke her up. When she tried to move it felt like the whole shifted. Her head was pounding and her ribs were on fire.

Hearing her groan, JJ tried again, "That's it Jane…open your eyes…come on please."

"JJ?" Her mouth felt like it was full of cotton, "what the hell…"

"Happened? I don't know…I ran out when I heard Morgan and then" JJ felt her face, the swelling evident on her left cheek, "somebody punched me in the face,"

"Rodriguez…owww fuck" she tried to shift completely into a sitting position and felt every blow she had received.

"Slowly Jane," helping her into a sitting position, she watched as Jane held a hand to her ribs.

"Rodriguez, and his father. His father attacked me when you left. They must have taken Morgan out first."

Looking around, "where are we?"

"I think we're in a cellar, but I can't be…" The stomping down the stairs stopped their conversation.

Father and son stood in front of the women and with a nod, Max grabbed JJ by the arm and pulled her up, her cry of pain ignored as he wrenched her left arm.

"Leave her alone!" Jane forced herself into a standing position and grabbed at his arm. Shaking her off he let go of JJ making her fall to the ground.

Jane held her ground, she would not back down from these two, and she refused. "Or what Jane, what are you going to do? You couldn't even defend yourself against my father." Laughing, the elder Rodriguez joined him.

"How do you defend yourself when someone is to much of a coward to face you first." The fierce way she said it shut them both up. The elder Rodriguez went after her but was held back by his son.

"You really think you can defend yourself Jane? What about her, do you think she can? I don't think so," reaching down to grab her again, he was surprised when Jane rushed him, "leave her alone!"

Knocked backwards, he regained his footing and swung at her. Moving away from him it was only a glancing blow against her shoulder but it hurt nonetheless. Bringing her hands up in front of her, she readied herself for another attack. She didn't have to wait long. She was able to deflect his jab but she forgot he was on the boxing team; his right hand came in under her hands and slammed into her abdomen. Doubling over she went to her knees and tried to catch her breath. Looking down at her he laughed and went for JJ again.

The growl surprised him as Jane launched herself at him, knocking him off his feet, his father's laughter ringing in his ears.

"I said leave her alone, this is between you and me," she grunted as they rolled into the wall.

"Come on boy, you're gonna let that dyke whoop you?" The elder Rodriguez egged his son on, enjoying the show.

"What's she to you, another girlfriend, like Dr Isles?" he mocked.

Punching him in the face, "Don't say her name you…motherless fuck!"

His roar of anger told her she had gone to far. Rolling her over, he mounted her and started punching her about the abdomen. Jane tried to block the blows and was successful with most but the ones that got through were stealing the breath she had left. She could feel herself slow down with each blow and she could hear screaming.

JJ had jumped on his back and was screaming at him to stop. She had her arms around his neck in a chokehold until his father yanked her off. She slammed into the wall and slid to the floor.

"Let her go son, she won't last if you do it all now." Rolling off Jane, Max pushed himself up.

Looking from one to the other, he smiled, he could use the blonde against her and he would have Jane begging him to kill her.

Walking out, they left the women to ponder their fate. When the door slammed shut, JJ hurried over to Jane lying prone across the room.

"Oh my God Jane," JJ looked at her, her breathing uneven, she hadn't moved since Rodriguez had stopped hitting her.

"Jane?" she said cautiously, relieved when Jane opened eyes, JJ saw the pain in their depths.

"Can you move?"

"No," she groaned, trying to take a deep breath, the pain stopped her. "Just let me lie her for a minute okay" she whispered.

"Why did you do that? Why didn't you let him take me?

"You're a friend now JJ and you…you're like Maura…too gentle for this shit…you don't…deserve to be here." Closing her eyes she realized she could only take half breaths because of her ribs, she knew more than one was cracked.

"Jane don't close your eyes honey, look at me, please." JJ could hear her trying to take shallow breaths and didn't like the wheezing she heard. Tentative, she reached down and pulled her shirt up, hissing when she saw the bruises already forming on her torso. One area was darker than the others and when Jane took a breath that area did move.

"_Damn, broken ribs and who knows what the extent of the internal injuries was."_ JJ knew she couldn't take another beating but unless the others found them soon, that's exactly what would be happening.

"What are you doing JJ?" Jane pain filled whisper caught her attention. Putting the shirt back down, "nothing Jane." Lying down next to her, she tried to make her comfortable by elevating her head slightly with the jacket he took off. "Thanks JJ"

"Sleep Jane, it'll be okay."

Lying there she could only pray, "_Come on Emily, guys, figure it out, please," _looking at Jane who had finally succumbed to the pain, "_she can't take much more Em, she's like you, she'll die before she lets them hurt me, don't let her die. I love you"_

**Was this better? Not to evil? Yes Jane is protecting JJ because, well, she's Jane of course. Remember any mistakes are my own and this is not beta'd so if there is anything glaringly wrong let me know please. Also if things are glaringly right, let me know that to. So, reviews =quicker updates, so you folks know the drill, review…review…review…and look forward to Wednesday's CM premiere and the return of Paget Brewster and AJ Cook-woohoo!**


	11. Chapter 11  Fight! Fight!

**Wow, you guys really wanted an update fast didn't you? Well here you go, I hope you enjoy it and as always let me know.**

**For those of you who are tired of JJ being seen as an innocent little blond who needs protecting, you should be happy. **

**Thank you to everyone who took the time to review the last two chapters, I try to respond to each one so if I haven't, its because you have Private Messaging disabled, so I'll say thank you here.**

**Again-unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine alone**

**Enjoy!**

It had been four hours since they had been taken. Morgan walked out of the emergency room and looked for Hotch, rubbing at his head, he scratched around the bandage they had placed there. The staples were unpleasant, it had taken six to close the gash in his head and he refused any painkillers much to the nurse's chagrin. Yes it hurt but he wanted to feel that pain right now, it reminded him of how he had fucked up yet again.

Turning the corner, he pulled up short when he saw Emily waiting for him instead of Hotch. Leaning against a wall of the waiting room, she was biting at her fingernails when he approached.

"Hey." He said quietly.

"You okay?" she said brusquely, she knew he was feeling guilty but she didn't feel any sympathy right now. Her nerves were on edge imagining what the Rodriguez men were doing to JJ and Jane, and right now, she couldn't help but blame him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Have we heard anything yet?"

"No." that word alone told him how she was feeling toward him.

"Prentiss…Emily, I'm sorry…I" he tried to explain himself but she cut him off.

"Leave it Morgan…I can't right now…" she knew she sounded harsh but she couldn't help herself right now, "not now Derek…we need to get back to the station." Turning her back on him she quickly walked out of the emergency room.

Dejected, Morgan followed, knowing he had a lot to make up for. The pounding in his head a reminder of his failure to protect his friend.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Come on pumpkin, give me a smile," the cajoling tone made Maura look up.

"I'm sorry Penelope, I just…" she looked at the woman who she had spent the past four hours with researching and following up on leads to find Jane and JJ. Maura knew Hotch had given her the job to distract her, and she was grateful for it, but she couldn't stop thinking of the internal damage she had seen in the autopsies she had conducted. The idea of that kind of damage being done to Jane…

Garcia heard her sob and wished she could just give her a hug. She was scared to death about JJ and Emily wasn't talking to her about it, so the information she had gotten was from Maura.

Being who she was, Garcia was able to get Maura to speak to her while they researched the information that Hotch wanted. She knew all about Jane and how they worked together and how it wasn't until Jane had been shot that she and Maura had admitted their feelings to one another. When she had chuckled at that Maura had misunderstood until she explained that the same had been true for JJ and Emily. This had earned her a smile from the doctor, which hadn't lasted long unfortunately.

Garcia had tried tracking the missing women's phones, which had unfortunately been found along the side of the highway. Following up on that location plus the records of both men, they had developed several leads, and had finally narrowed it down to two possible locations.

Hotch had called everyone back in and had sent Emily to pick up Derek and Frost was headed back with Rossi and Reid. They needed to regroup quickly. The addition of the elder Rodriguez completely changed the dynamic of this unsub and the predictability of his actions.

Looking up from the desk, Hotch watched as Rossi, Reid, and Frost came in. They looked tired, they were all working on zero sleep and there was no sleep on the horizon until they could find something.

Frost went over to speak to Maura. When she saw him, she got up and let him envelop her in a supportive hug. "We'll find her Maura" he said.

"Barry, those women suffered so much…what if…" Maura finally broke down.

"Oh honey please don't think that way…" Garcia's voice was soothing as she listened to Maura cry.

Rossi and Reid were stone-faced as they went up to Hotch. "There wasn't anything at the house Hotch" Rossi sounded disgusted. JJ was like a daughter to him and the idea that these men were holding her sickened him.

"Reid, did you find anything?" The young man was looking over at Maura as Frost comforted her.

"Sorry Hotch, I went through Rodriguez' bedroom there. It didn't look like too much had changed since he was a boy. The same pictures that were downstairs in the living room were in his room. None of them ever showed his mother smiling and in all of them she was wearing long sleeves, even when father and son were in short sleeves."

"Typical of domestic violence, wearing long sleeves to hide bruising. The abuse must have been constant." Rossi said.

"Apparently it was" Korsak's voice was strained. "I just finished talking with his partner, Rodriguez told him about some of it apparently. Bragged about how his father knew how to keep a woman in line. He mentioned daily punishments for bad behavior."

"Jesus" Rossi said.

"Tell me we have something." Emily's clipped voice carried through the room. She and Morgan walked in and came right over to Maura and Frost.

Letting go of Frost, Maura extended a hand. Emily took it and squeezed reassuringly. She knew she wasn't fooling anybody but she couldn't break down, not yet. "We'll find them I promise," she whispered to her. She couldn't say they would be alive, didn't want to think about that, but she knew they would find them. She refused to rest until she found them.

"Garcia, you said you and Maura may have found something."

"Yes sir," we were able to track down a small home that Detective Rodriguez owns about 10 miles outside of Boston and another house there in Boston that is or was owned by his mother. The property apparently passed to her son after her death but hadn't been updated since it was in probate, I found it still pending in the court records which is why it didn't turn up earlier. Dr Isles suggested going through the court records as well as arrest records for Rodriguez. Neither home appears to be occupied sir."

Two locations, that meant the team would be split up with supporting law enforcement on call.

"They're at his mother's." the voice was tired, but sure. Surprised they all looked at him.

"Why Derek, why do you think they're there?" Rossi realized that Morgan was on the outs with the team right now and while he had his differences with the younger man, he really was a hell of a profiler.

"Everything started when his mother died, right?" looking at the others expectantly, he was surprised when Emily nodded for him to continue. "Well, wouldn't it make sense then that something he received from her upon her death would be symbolic for him. He could punish these women in the very house she owned. He would feel powerful there."

Rossi nodded at him and looked at Hotch, "that's sounds reasonable Hotch and it makes sense."

"Yes but we can't take the chance, we'll still have to split up. Prentiss, take Frost, Morgan and Reid with you to the mother's house. Call in and call for backup immediately if you can confirm their location do you understand me?" He knew where Emily's head was at as well as her heart and he did not want her acting recklessly.

Fists clenched, "Yes sir" looking at Morgan, he saw the mistrust in her eyes and looked away.

"Rossi, you and Detective Korsak will accompany me to the other home." Looking at them all, "Constant communication people. Dr Isles, I need you to stay here."

Nodding she understood, she wasn't a police officer, but, "Agent Hotchner, I'd…I'd like to accompany Agent Prentiss," before he could protest, "please, I've gone on calls before with Ja…" her breath caught "with Detectives Frost and Korsak and won't get out of the vehicle unless they need me, please."

Her plea was heartfelt but she saw him about to deny her request when, "Aaron, she needs to go" surprised, Hotch looked at Korsak.

"Let her go, she knows to stay out of the way" Korsak knew that Maura needed to know, first hand and he couldn't deny her that not after all they had been through already.

"Fine. Prentiss she stays in the car, get me?" He could not afford to have anything else go wrong.

"Garcia, I need satellite views for both locations sent to each team, we need to see if there's any activity before we go in." Looking at the team, "Lets move people, remember, constant contact."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jane's awareness consisted of pain. It hurt to breathe and "God!" it hurt to move.

"Jane?"

She must have said it out loud, "Maura?" she said breathlessly. Opening her eyes, she saw floor joists above her and realized where she was. "JJ" Opening her eyes she tried to sit up, "shiiit!" unable to, she rolled to her side and felt JJ's hands helping to support her.

"Slowly Jane, you took a hell of a beating," Jane could hear the worry in her voice and felt guilty for putting it there.

"I'm sorry JJ" she managed through clenched teeth.

"Jane you didn't do anything, I'm sorry, you didn't have to protect me." She said sadly, she could see what it was costing Jane to talk. Looking up, she heard footsteps again, "Jane, Jane look at me, they're back. Don't fight them please. I have an idea"

Before Jane had woken JJ had gone over the basement trying to find something, anything they could use as a weapon all she had been able to find was a long splintered piece of wood she had pulled off a stair. That she had up her sleeve, with any luck, she would have the element of surprise, if not, she would have to fight them off like Jane had. There were two entries into the basement, one from inside the house, and one from outside the house. She had checked them both, and could not open either one.

Jane closed her eyes as she listened to JJ, they were back, more beatings, they had to hold them off until they were found, they had to fight back, it was their only option.

"Have to…have to fight…cowards" wracked by coughs, she spit out and was surprised to see blood. Looking at JJ she tried to grin, "out of time huh?"

The door slammed open and Jane looked at JJ, "help me up"

Shaking her head, "no Jane I…"

"JJ please, help me up…I won't die on the floor like a dog" her voice was raspier than usual.

Helping her up, JJ let Jane lean on her for support as they faced father and son.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"How close are we Frost?" Emily was chewing on non-existent fingernails completely focused on finding JJ and Jane.

"Less than five minutes"

"Prentiss…"

"Morgan, later, I promise we'll talk…I just…we need to find them first okay?"

"Fine" He knew he had a lot to make up for and he was determined not to let his friends down again.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Well, well, looks like you're feeling better Jane" Max looked from one to the other and watched as Jane attempted to straighten up, she couldn't hide her grimace.

"Hurt?"

"No more than you" she said with more bravado than she felt.

"Come on boy let's play" the elder Rodriguez passed his son gloves.

JJ knew those were the weighted gloves that Maura had talked about when they first met. She knew the impact of his strikes would be much greater with those on.

Knowing she had to do something, JJ stepped in front of Jane "fight me" she said.

"No!" Jane tried to move her out of the way.

"Well look at this dad, what do you think, the blond first? The elder Rodriguez clapped his hands together rubbing them greedily, "why not?"

Waving her toward him, Max taunted, "come on sweet thing, let's see what you got" bouncing on the balls of his feet, he waited for JJ to approach.

Trying to buy some time, "don't I get gloves?" seeing his look, "What, not even a sporting chance? Scared a girl might beat you, much less a dyke" JJ taunted him, hoping that threatening his manhood would make him careless.

"You bitch!" ready to rush her, he was stopped by a booming voice.

"Wait!" his father said, pulling out another pair from his cargo pants he tossed them at JJ's feet and yanked Jane toward him.

"No funny business blondie or I get to play with my son's little friend first." Pulling Jane roughly in front of him, she fought against his grasp but was brought to her knees when he grabbed her around the waist.

JJ looked at the gloves and at Jane kneeling in front of him and could see the pain etched in her face.

Picking up the gloves, she kept her eyes on Rodriguez until she had them on. The speed of his first blow caught her unaware and she grunted as his hand plowed into her right hip. The strength of the blow was incredible and as she swung back she was glad to see she caught him in the face. Broken nose, score one for them. They circled and gauged each other, she had sparred plenty with Emily but had never really fought for her life before now.

Dodging a jab to her face he caught her with a glancing right hook that sent her into the wall. She could feel her lip swelling and the blood flowing down as she shook off the blow. Moving back in she practiced one of Emily's moves and as she jabbed, she spun around with a back hook kick and sent him crashing into the stairs.

"Fucking bitch!" His father's laughter ringing in his ears, he charged her and rammed into her picking her up bodily and slamming her into the stone wall. Backing off she fell to her knees in front of him and kicked at her face. Blocking the kick with the gloves, she twisted his foot and sent him crashing to the ground. She couldn't get up; her legs were refusing to respond to her commands after being slammed into the wall. Throwing herself on top of him, she swung one weighted hand and punched him in the head, once, twice until he threw her off him.

"JJ get up! Get up!" Shaking her head she tried to get her bearings, everything was fuzzy and her legs were all tingly. Rolling onto to all fours she attempted to get up when he kicked her in the ribs, lifting her off the ground.

"No!" Jane head butted Rodriguez' father and rushed toward Max. Ramming into him with what strength she had, she fell on top of him as he fell away from JJ.

"You goddamned dyke, you broke my fucking nose…I'm going to kill you." He ran at Jane and was shocked when he had to stop, looking down he saw the piece of wood sticking out of his abdomen, JJ rammed it in more and twisted, watching his face contort in pain.

"Fuck you…" she said before dropping to her knees again.

Jane struggled with Rodriguez but couldn't keep him pinned, tossing her aside he saw his father go down and went after JJ, kicking her again until she was still.

"_Jane!"_

"_JJ!"_

Frost, Emily, they were here. Rodriguez stopped when he heard the voices upstairs. Looking down at his father, he turned to the woman who had started it all. "Its your fault."

"Jane! JJ!" Closer now, she knew they had a chance.

Jane crawled back on the floor as he approached. "Give it up Max, you know you won't get out." With her back against the wall, he pulled her up to him, "you're dead bitch."

Rearing back he punched her in the ribs with the weighted gloves and she could feel the ribs break as he moved to strike again. The suddenness of the floor surprised her as she realized he had let her go. She heard a crash and yelling, a lot of yelling, before she let the darkness claim her.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Emily's anxiety rose as they pulled up to the house, this was the place, she could feel it. "Let's go" stepping out, she quickly strapped on her vest watching as the others did the same.

Moving quickly, she and Frost took the front door as Morgan and Reid took the back.

"FBI! Max Rodriguez open the door!" When there was no answer, she nodded for frost to kick the door in, hearing an answering smash from the rear. Calling out, they saw no evidence of the women. A crash downstairs brought them to the basement stairs, nodding to Morgan, he pulled the door open and Prentiss rushed in.

"Rodriguez stop right" she yelled, "Fuck there another exit! Morgan, Reid out the back…" continuing down, Emily was shocked by the sight that greeted her, "oh my god…JJ…" JJ's prone form was still, lying next to the body of what used to be Rodriguez' father.

"Shit Jane!" Frost ran over to his partner as Emily knelt down next to JJ. Scared to turn her over she did so anyway, gently. Hissing at the sight of her busted lip and the bruising on her face, she tried to wake her "JJ…JJ honey please open your eyes, you're okay, we're here. Frost call for an ambulance please…"

Pulling out his cell he called dispatch for an ambulance and texted Korsak that they had found them.

Brushing the hair from his partner's face he was scared. Feeling for a pulse, he could barely feel it. "Shit." Grabbing his cell again, he called Maura.

"Barry did you find them?"

"Yeah we did, can you…we need you in here Maura." Hanging up he held his partner's hand, _"hang in there Jane." _

At the sound of footsteps he drew his weapon again, re-holstering when he saw Morgan and Reid. "He got away, but Morgan winged him. We notified Hotch already he's on his way."

"Jane…" the sound of JJ's voice brought tears to Emily's eyes, "No honey its Emily, open your eyes," Emily was shocked at the pain in those eyes.

"Em…where's Jane?" she tried to move but Emily held her down. "Don't move okay. Just lay still.

Morgan knelt down by JJ and put his arm around Emily while she held JJ's hand.

Reid looked down at them stunned by the scene, the gloves on JJ's hands told him part of what had happened and as he looked at the dead man with the wood sticking out of his abdomen, he knew by his proximity that JJ had killed him. Shaking his head he moved down the stairs.

"Jane!" Running down past Reid, Maura dropped to her knees by Jane. "Oh God Jane…A, B, C's" she muttered as tears rolled down her face, "A, B, C's" careful not to roll her over she was able to tell by her posture that there were broken ribs. "Barry what happened? Where's Rodriguez?"

"He got away Doc"

Staring at him she looked down at Jane's still form, "where's the ambulance?" she whispered. She listened to Jane's labored breathing and frantically stood up, "where's the…" the sound of the sirens silenced her. Taking a deep breath she tried to stay calm, knowing that help for Jane and JJ was finally here.

**Yes Maura is usually calm, but she does at times stress out, this is one of those times. As to Rodriguez escaping…did you think I would make it that easy…of course not! Please review to your heart's content and mine.**

**Reviews=quicker updates **


	12. Chapter 12  Rescued?

**Your wish is my command…here is another chapter for you all….thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I'm glad you are all still enjoying this story. The only characters that belong to me unfortunately are the murdering ones. **

**I hope you continue to enjoy, word of warning, this one is a bit angsty. **

**Enjoy…**

Morgan stood up as the first set of EMT's approached to check on JJ. Being right by the stairs, they got to her before Jane.

Leaning in the one of the first responders started to ask her questions.

"Jane," she said, "Jane first…" JJ hurt, her legs still didn't feel right and every breath felt like she was sucking in razors but Jane was already coughing up blood she was in worse shape.

"JJ honey let them help you." Emily couldn't understand why she wouldn't accept help.

"Em please…Jane first" the tears in JJ's eyes convinced her and she nodded to the young men who immediately moved over to Jane. Another EMT crew came in not a minute later and Emily had to convince JJ to let them help her, that Jane was being attended to.

Emily looked down at the woman she loved and could feel the rage building in her as the EMT's assessed the damage and loaded her onto the stretcher. Her moan of pain when she was moved broke her heart and when they put the oxygen mask over her face her hands clenched. They had removed the gloves from her hands and she could see the swelling of her right hand and discoloration of her knuckles, and knew some were broken. Leaning down before they moved her she kissed her tenderly on the forehead.

"I love you Jennifer, you're going to be okay…. you have to be" she whispered, looking over at Jane, she saw the EMT's working at getting her stabilized before moving her onto the stretcher. It didn't take a doctor to see that she was hurt even worse that Jennifer. Her heart broke for Maura as she watched her stand back arms wrapped around her. She was a little surprised to see Reid with his arm around her shoulders comforting her.

Maura seemed so lost, shaking her head, she totally understood.

Turning to Morgan, "Derek I'm going with JJ, I need you to stay here and try to track Rodriguez down, and…call Garcia please," looking at JJ, "let her know what's going on" voice softening she looked intensely at Derek realizing that he was right about where they were being held and if not for him….she didn't want to think about that right now.

"You got it Princess…hey, she'll be okay" he said softly.

Patting him on the shoulder, she turned to follow JJ, "I hope so Derek"

Turning around, Morgan watched as the EMT's worked on Rizzoli, she didn't look too good.

The EMT's working on Jane were seriously concerned. Her blood pressure and respiratory rate were very low, and the blood at the corner of her mouth indicated that there was internal bleeding.

Maura wanted to go to her but Reid was holding on to her. "Let them work" he said quietly.

Reid liked this quirky woman, in the short time that he had known her he felt like he had found a kindred spirit and it had hurt him to see her so devastated by Jane's disappearance. Now, he didn't know what else he could do for her except be there. He knew JJ was in good hands with Emily and Derek; Frost had been with Maura but walked away when he realized Reid would be there for her.

Frost couldn't take seeing his partner like that and motioned to Morgan go outside with him to join the officers trying to follow Rodriguez' trail. He could hear one of the dogs from the K-9 unit as he stepped outside from the exit Rodriguez used. _"What a cluster" _he thought.

With oxygen forcing its way into Jane's lungs, she felt hands on her body; every touch causing her intense pain and she couldn't understand why they wouldn't stop. Jane tried to raise her hand to stop them but her arm wasn't listening. She tried to say something but the only sound that came out was a groan. The emergency techs looked at one another, "Detective, can you hear me? Can you open your eyes?" He finished connected the leads to the heart monitor and watched as piercing dark eyes stared back at him.

"Hu..hurts…" her voice was a hoarse whisper and Maura immediately dropped down beside her.

"Jane…Jane honey I'm here…" stroking her forehead the relief that filled Maura at seeing those beautiful eyes was overwhelming.

"Hey…Maur…" she tried a small smile when her body was racked by coughing. Rolling her slightly to her side Maura was horrified at the crimson stain that appeared on the front of her dress. The monitor fluctuated ominously before leveling out again.

"Oh my God," she said. Looking at the EMT's she saw the urgency in their eyes, "Jane…look… at me Jane, they need to move you now okay…" she knew the tears were spilling down her face but she couldn't help it. She knew the damage that had likely been done.

"K" was all Jane said as she closed her eyes, it hurt so much to breathe or move, the weight on her chest felt unbearable.

The EMT's in unison loaded Jane onto the stretcher partly on her side. Again she groaned. Maura could see that her teeth were clenched and as they strapped her down to get her up the stairs; Maura looked at the monitors and could see the distress the movement was causing her.

Moving quickly, the men lifted the stretcher and made it to the backyard before the tone startled all of them.

"Noooo!" Maura's wail pierced Derek's resolve as he watched her collapse in the grass. Reid was beside her as the techs worked on Jane. Her body jerked as they applied the defibrillator.

"Nothing….go again…clear…" Jane's body jerked again, "We have a rhythm…move, lets go!"

Rushing to the ambulance, they loaded the stretcher while Maura ran up with Reid, "Ma'am you can't…"

"That's Dr." Reid said firmly, "Dr. Isles and she _is_ coming with you." Reid helped her in and closed the door as the ambulance sped away.

Reid watched the ambulance and felt Morgan when he came to stand by him.

"You okay kid?"

"She died…" his voice was quiet and small. He was remembering when JJ had come out and told them that Emily never made it off the table, how devastated he had been that he hadn't gotten a chance to say goodbye. Feeling his eyes watering he took a deep breath and looked at Morgan. Seeing the understanding in his eyes was too much.

"Have we found anything?" he said gruffly.

Morgan knew what he had been thinking, he felt the same way, and this had brought everything back. "She's strong kid and she has Dr. Isles, her family, heck she's got us now too."

"I know Morgan it's just…it seems unfair doesn't it? I mean how many times does she have to be a target, how many times do any of us?" Walking away, Morgan realized Reid was having a crisis of faith and it was his turn now to support him.

"Come on Reid, we'll get this guy, you know that" Morgan caught up and made Reid look at him, "You know that right?"

"But at what cost Morgan"

"What the hell happened?" Frost came running up, "one of the officers told me Jane flatlined." His voice was strained; he knew he should have stayed. "Is she okay?" he looked from one to the other, "Tell me Jane's okay, "he asked worriedly.

"They brought her back Frost, Dr Isles is with her." Frost expelled the breath he was holding at Morgan's words. _"How much more could she take"_ he thought.

"Where did you go?" Morgan asked

"Korsak called, they're almost here so I went up front to meet them." Pacing he looked at the two agents, "do you think they'll be okay, Jane and JJ?"

Neither answered immediately. Reid was intimately familiar with the autopsy results from the previous victims and the internal damage found was extensive, enough to have killed them eventually. The strangulation was just pure overkill. The beatings were enough. He couldn't answer him, so Morgan did.

"I don't know Frost, I'm sorry but Rizzoli, Jane, she was really bad off."

"Fuck!" he said as he walked away. Grabbing his cell, he knew he had to call Frankie, dialing his number, he took a deep breath, "Yeah hey Frankie, yeah its me…listen…Jane's on her way to the hospital…no… I know…Frankie wait…shut up Frankie! Its bad…you need to call your ma…Boston General." Rubbing his face, he tried to keep his feelings locked up, he needed to find this bastard and make him pay.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rodriguez approached the convenient store and waited, his arm hurt like a bitch! "_Fucking FBI man, he clipped him"_ the bleeding had slowed so he knew it wasn't bad. He had ditched the gloves in a trashcan and was waiting for "_there!" _some idiot just walked in and left their car running. Approaching quickly, he climbed in and drove off. He just needed it to get where he needed to go.

"_Boston General, if she's not dead that's where they'll take her. If she is one less thing to worry about, he still had the little blonde bitch to take care of."_

The anger flowing through him was palpable. How the hell had that bitch gotten the better of him. And Jane was down, how…he couldn't understand how she had been able to get up again. "Fuck!" slamming his hand on the steering wheel over and over, "ahhhhh" he yelled out loud. "How?"

That last shot he gave Jane should've done the trick but he didn't have a chance to follow it up. Even if she were alive she wouldn't be able to defend herself, she was easy pickings in a hospital.

Slowing down he tried to mind the speed limit; he certainly didn't want to be pulled over for something as foolish as that. He couldn't wait to get his hands on that little blond bitch either. She killed his father, he had never been without his father in his life and he was not going to rest until he had taken hers. Besides, his nose ached from where she broke it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

JJ lay still holding back tears as the doctor moved his hands over her abdomen. Looking over to her right, she could see Emily. They had told her to leave when they first started examining her and she had refused. The tone in her voice let them know she was not to b messed with so they left her alone. She needed to talk to her and let her know about Jane.

"Ohh…" one particular touch elicited a moan from her.

"Jennifer?" Emily approached again and was waved off by a nurse. Ignoring her, she took Jennifer's left hand. "Shhh baby its okay…" brushing away her tears she kissed her cheek.

"Agent Prentiss we need to take her to x-ray." Emily nodded and went to move away, but JJ grabbed her hand.

"Emily, please how's Jane?" Emily looked at her and tried to hide her feelings from the woman she loved. She saw when they brought Jane in; she only had to see Maura to know that it didn't look good. Focusing on JJ she tried to think of what to say to her. She promised she would never lie to her again.

"Jayje honey, she's not doing to well. I haven't checked but…"

"Please Em you need to check on her," agitated she was taking shallower breaths,

"Agent Prentiss, please don't upset her."

Glaring at the nurse, Emily ignored her. "Jennifer, slow down honey, I will okay."

Tears rolling down the side of her face, "she protected me Emily, she wouldn't let them hurt me so he…he…she was coughing up blood Em…please…I'm fine…check on her, on Maura…"

"Okay honey I will, I'll go check right now okay, I promise…I called Hotch and he sent the jet to get Garcia up here. She should be here soon Jayje, okay. I won't leave you till she's here." Emily was not going to leave her alone.

All that talking tired her out and JJ nodded as they wheeled her out.

Emily stood there trying to sort through her feelings. She needed to keep a clear head, JJ needed her, they still had to find Rodriguez, and dammit she promised, she had to go check on Jane.

Walking down the hallway she found Maura sitting outside a trauma room. "Maura?" she said tentatively.

"Oh Emily, how is JJ?" her voice was off, flat, she didn't sound like the Maura she had drinks with what seemed like a lifetime ago now.

Kneeling in front of her, Emily took Maura's hands in hers, they were icy cold, "Maura look at me, have they said anything about Jane?" the sympathetic warm tone, seemed to penetrate the wall Maura had built.

"Emily?..." her voice broke, "they just took her into surgery…she…she went into cardiac arrest twice. I can't lose her Emily…I just can't…" Emily gathered her in her arms and held her while she cried herself out.

When her crying had slowed, Emily pulled back and let her talk.

"She has broken ribs, and at least one has punctured a lung. Her heartbeat is erratic and won't stabilize, they're worried about a myocardial contusion…my god what do I tell her mother…what if…"

"Don't do that Maura, no what ifs…she would not want you to do that to yourself…Jane is going to be fine, you have to believe that do you understand?" Emily's voice was adamant; she was taking to herself as much as to Maura.

"Everything will be all right"

**So, what did you think? Have to tell you I almost couldn't get this one done, not only because it was difficult to write (angst is always difficult), but I've caught a bug from one of the kids I teach and am home sick. My wife's not too happy that I chose writing to sleeping, but now that this chapter is up I am going to take some meds and go to bed. Dr visit tomorrow morning. I hope to have another one up tomorrow but at this point I can't promise, although reviews do spur me on, so as usual, reviews= quicker updates.**

**So please be kind, take a sec and review, review, review.**


	13. Chapter 13  Family

**A/N: You guys are the best! Almost to 100 reviews, thank you your reviews are heartwarming and inspire me to write more and more. I meant to post this earlier in the day but as some of you know, I have bronchitis (let it go too long) and am paying for it. The only plus of that was having to stay home from work on a rainy day (perfect for writing). Thank you to everyone for the well wishes and yes I am listening to my wife and taking my meds.**

**Now I know the previous chapter was angsty, I didn't realize how angsty until I read it for myself, ouch. (I have a tendency to not re-read unless I need to verify something I previously wrote) So sorry for not warning better.**

**Without further ado…**

Emily stayed with Maura at JJ's request going to check on her periodically until the Rizzoli clan showed up about twenty minutes later, Angela hugged Maura tightly, tears running down both their faces.

"Any word?" Frankie's voice was gruff and full of emotion.

Letting go of Angela, Maura shook her head, "No, she's in surgery right now, she…" looking at Emily, her eyes begged her.

Taking a deep breath, "Mrs. Rizzoli, Officer Rizzoli, I'm Agent Prentiss, Jane was brought in with my partner, Jennifer Jareau. Simply put, they were beaten, badly. Unfortunately Jane bore the brunt of the beatings when she tried to protect my partner. She's in surgery now to repair her internal injuries." She paused at Angela's look of horror, "she suffered some broken ribs and a punctured lung at least." Looking at Maura, she saw her smile of gratitude.

"Thank you Emily," she said quietly.

Emily squeezed her hand and looked at them all. "We're still looking for this guy, so for now, I'd recommend you all go to the surgical waiting room and wait for word on Jane."

As they turned to leave, "Officer Rizzoli, can you wait a minute, I'd like a word"

"Sure, and its Frankie please" watching his mother and Maura walk down the hallway, he turned back to Emily.

This was definitely Jane's brother, "Frankie then, listen, this guy is still out there and it's quite possible he'll want to finish what he started." Emily let her words sink in, "I need you to stay close to Jane until we get some uniforms in here."

Frankie looked at this woman who obviously cared about his sister and Maura and nodded. "I'll go talk to security too, we're going to need a picture to give them, I'll call the station and have one faxed over."

"Good, thank you and…I'm sorry about Jane, my partner hasn't stopped asking about her." Emily tried letting him know how much they cared.

That surprised him, he knew she had been hurt as well, "Thanks…tell her…well just tell her thank you from all of us."

Knowing he was uncomfortable, she let him off the hook, "go…be with your family."

When he left she realized she missed two calls while she had been with Maura. One was from Hotch and the other one was from Garcia.

She would call Garcia after she spoke with Hotch. Dialing Hotch's number, she waited for him to answer while she walked down to see JJ.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hanging up, Hotch turned to the mix of agents and BPD gathered outside Rodriguez' house.

"Okay, that was Prentiss, I know some of you have been distracted not knowing how our people are, according to Prentiss, Detective Rizzoli is in surgery right now to repair internal injuries, her condition when she went in was listed as grave." Hotch paused to let that sink in. He watched as Korsak and Frost just looked at one another shaking their heads and the grumbling that went through the officers in attendance exposed their anger at the person responsible.

"Agent Jareau is being treated for cracked and broken ribs, a possible fractured vertebrae, and a broken right hand" he watched the faces of his team as they shifted from shock to anger, matching the disposition of the BPD officers.

"Now, Rodriguez is still out there, its quite possible that he will try to finish what he started, so we need people stationed at the hospital, uniform and plainclothes. We have an APB out on Rodriguez right now but being a cop, we need to impress on our people that he is a killer who just tried to kill one of your own. Not only that, but he probably has resources that we don't know about, so we need to beat the bushes and find this guy."

Satisfied that everyone understood, "Good, lets get moving, I want BAU at the hospital, if I read him right, he is going to make a beeline for them both. Not only did they get away, but it looks like JJ killed his father."

"Agent Hotchner," Korsak spoke up formally, he was going with them.

"Yes Korsak, you and Frost are coming to the hospital as well. I told Emily to stay with JJ for now and Detective Rizzoli's brother is watching out for her right now until we can get over there."

"Hotch, how sure are we?" Morgan wanted to be sure they weren't going on a wild goose chase.

"Think about it Morgan, look at this guys profile and what's happened. Its obvious Jane defied him, as did JJ. This guy is not just angry, he's pissed and he's been wounded."

Looking at his team he emphasized his point, "he goes after women and wins, this time he lost, I can't see him letting that stand, can you Morgan?"

Rossi and Reid looked at one another surprised at the emotion in Hotch's voice. This was personal now, they knew that the moment Rizzoli and JJ were taken.

"No I can't," Morgan said, motioning to Reid, "come on kid lets go, Frost you coming?"

"Yeah, I'm with you."

Hotch looked at the older men "Korsak, you and Rossi are with me"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Max parked the car by the Commons, it was safer to walk, and he knew the neighborhood and knew how to get to the hospital without being seen. Pulling out the disposable cell phone he had just purchased at a convenient store, he called the hospital.

"Yes hello, this is Lt Cavanaugh Boston Homicide, I'm checking on the status of one of my detectives, Jane Rizzoli?...Yes…she still there…yes thank you…no I'll call back…wait! She came in with someone, an FBI Agent…yes Jareau…private room…room 405…no don't patch me through...thank you."

"Too easy," he said to himself.

He would wait till shift change in the ER and go in then, two more hours. He settled himself in across the street from the trauma center.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Emily sat by JJ's hospital and watched her sleep. They had given her morphine for the pain and pumped her full of anti-inflammatories to reduce the swelling on her spine and had her lying supported on either side to avoid putting pressure on the fractured vertebrae.

They hadn't been able to lay her any other way because of her other injuries and as they had settled her in she had gripped Emily's hand tightly as the pain had brought tears to her eyes.

The doctor had finally given JJ something for the pain and the relief in her face had been immediate.

The anger Emily felt as she brushed JJ's hair back from her forehead was like a living thing growing inside her. _"This was so fucking unfair"_

"I'm so sorry Jennifer, so sorry." Standing up she kissed her on the forehead and looked at the monitors. There were wires leading out, she was on oxygen, her hand was splinted, and her other injuries, she looked helpless. JJ was never helpless. Angrily wiping away tears she swore she would kill the bastard that put her here, no matter the cost.

Walking out of her room, she pulled out her cell and texted Garcia, "_where are you?"_

"_Pulling up in front of the hospital, room #?"_

"_405"_

Putting her phone away, she didn't hear Morgan approach.

Putting a hand on her shoulder, "Heyyyyy!…"

She grabbed and twisted without thinking, bringing Morgan down to her height.

"Whoa Prentiss! It's me…Morgan" other hand raised he moved to protect himself as Emily's other hand came up to strike him.

"Shit I'm sorry Derek." Letting him go she ran a hand through her hair and watched as he rubbed out his shoulder.

"How's our girl" he said nodding toward the room.

"She's sleeping right now, Garcia's on her way up to sit with her. Have we been able to find anything yet?"

"No, Rossi and Hotch are checking in with security, Reid, Frost and Korsak were checking in on Rizzoli and there are uniforms posted throughout the hospital entrances and exits."

"Good"

"Hey Princess," he said softly, "you are way jumpy, what's going on"

"This, everything…how is it fair that this bastard has been able to kill five women, almost kill another and put an FBI agent in the hospital and we don't have an idea where he is." Pacing, she turned to look at Morgan

"He's here, I can feel it Derek, he's coming after them both."

"And we're right here Prentiss, we are not leaving them alone. Not again" he said quietly.

"Derek it's not your fault you know, we all underestimated him" she knew he still blamed himself and she hadn't helped with that view at all.

"Thanks Princess…it won't happen again" arms crossed on his chest he looked down at his partner.

Hand on his arm, "I know Derek, I know"

"Emily, Derek…" coming down the hallway, laptop in hand was none other than

"Garcia!"

"Hello my sweets, how's my baby girl doing?" she looked expectantly at Emily

"Sleeping right now, Pen. Can you stay with her?"

"Of course my love, anything for you."

"We're going to have an officer posted right outside Garcia."

"Morgan, do you think he's coming after her?" Garcia didn't think anyone would be so bold.

"Pen, he's coming, there's no doubt" the look on Emily's face scared her. Garcia had come to the realization that Emily was out for blood.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Frost, Reid, and Korsak walked into the waiting room and found Maura and Angela sitting next to each other holding hands and Frankie pacing.

"How is she? Korsak asked.

"We're still waiting, she's been in there for awhile" Frankie stopped his pacing.

Reid walked over to Maura and sat next to her "Maura? How are you?"

"Spencer…thank you for before…I…thank you…" she couldn't find the words to express how grateful she was for his support when they found Jane.

"Please Maura, don't mention it…I'm just sorry this happened." Sitting quietly beside her he was surprised when she took his hand.

"Angela, this is Dr. Spencer Reid, he was there when we found Jane"

"Dr Reid, thank you for being there for them." Angela extended a hand. Unsure he took it and was surprised at the gratitude in the woman's eyes. He hadn't done anything.

Reading his mind, "you did a lot Spencer, you were there for me, for Jane" Maura refused to let him think he had done nothing.

"I'm…I'm glad I could help."

Frost and Korsak sat with Frankie while he updated them on what he knew about Jane.

"What the hell is a myocardial contusion?" Korsak whispered urgently. Apparently Angela hadn't been told about that possible diagnosis.

"He…the fucker bruised her heart Korsak" Frankie growled looking over toward his mother.

"So what does that mean?" Frost asked.

"Frost, she's flatlined twice already. Right now they're trying to stop the internal bleeding and repairing the ribs…" head in his hands he couldn't continue.

Frost and Korsak looked worriedly at each other as they realized their partner might not be able to beat the odds this time.

They all sat and waited, each of them lost in their own thoughts.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rodriguez watched as officers arrived at the hospital. "Shit the ER was out."

Walking around to the back of the hospital he watched the service entrance and waited for an opportunity. A lot went on during shift change at a hospital.

"There!" he watched as the service truck pulled in with the delivery of linens, moving quickly, he approached the truck from the open side and smiled at the driver.

"Morning." He said smiling before punching the young driver in the face.

"They had the same color pants so he only needed to switch shirts and put the cap on." Stuffing the driver under a mound of linens, he quickly walked around back and started unloading. "_He was getting in and nothing was going to stop him from killing those two dykes."_

Pushing the delivery cart, he walked past the officer posted inside at the exit. He smiled as he turned the corner and abandoned the cart. Walking down the service hallway, he found what he was looking for, the sign on the door read "MECHANICAL ROOM"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The surgeon came into the waiting room, surprised when six people rose at his entry.

"Rizzoli?"

"Yes," standing, they replied in unison.

"Uhm…immediate family only…" he was surprised when he was interrupted.

"This is her family, I'm her mother, please…how is she?"

"Alive." He let that sink in before continuing, "her injuries were severe. Two of her ribs punctured her left lung and the location of one break resulted in a myocardial contusion."

Maura's gasp frightened Angela more than the doctor's words, _"contusion, a bruise, but myocardial?"_

"Doctor I'm sorry what does that mean?" Angela asked. Maura took her hand as the doctor explained.

"Mrs. Rizzoli, her heart is bruised, the amount of force that was delivered was enough to drive the flat of a rib into her heart. We've been able to relieve the pressure for now. The internal bleeding was from the ribs and bruising rupturing blood vessels. Those have been repaired. We had Detective Rizzoli intubated and on a ventilator but with the repairs she's breathing on her own again. She'll be on oxygen for a while and right now we have her sedated. The bruise to her heart will take time to heal and if and when she wakes up she will have to be kept calm."

"If?" Maura asked what Angela couldn't.

Nodding the doctor responded, "If, the pressure and bruising to her heart resulted in her going into cardiac arrest two times before the pressure was relieved. That's a lot of stress. She's young and strong and while I expect her to wake I can't guarantee it, I'm sorry." He looked at them sadly knowing that was not what they wanted to hear.

When…when can we see her?" Maura asked with tears in her eyes.

"She's being moved to CICU so one visitor at a time please and not for too long. I'll send the nurse out when we have her situated."

Leaving everyone in stunned silence, no one spoke.

Angela walked into her daughter's room and had to stop. The beeping, the monitors, it all reminded her of the shooting. She had almost lost her then too.

"Dammit Janie…" she was so pale, there were bruises markedly visible on her face and a gash on her eyebrow had been butterfly stitched. She was so still, it killed her, her Janie was never still.

Moving to stand beside her, she leaned down and spoke to her "Janie, Mommy's here honey…Maura will be in soon too…she's been here the whole time…and Frankie…Korsak…and Frost…we're all worried about you baby…you need to wake up okay…we need to see your smile…" the tears were flowing freely "_damn you Frank where are you?"_ She had left him a voicemail but het hadn't responded, she didn't know if he even knew about Jane. She hadn't had much contact with him since they separated.

Kissing her forehead, "honey I'm going to send Maura in okay…she's so desperately worried about you." Walking out she went to the waiting room to maintain her vigil.

Maura walked in and immediately felt a sense of déjà vu. She had been through this with Jane just last year. With a deep shuddering breath she walked toward Jane's hospital and brushed her lips with a kiss. Looking at the monitors, she saw that her heart rate was still fluctuating even without stimulation and knew it was from the bruising.

"Oh Jane…what am I going to do with you." Taking her hand, Maura sat down next to the bed.

"Jane Rizzoli how many times are you going to put me through this…I love you Jane…I need you…I need you to wake up and come back to me…please," she whispered.

Stroking her hair, Maura said, "you don't know how many people love you…care for you…Frankie is beside himself right now…I know you hurt right now and you feel safer where you are…but I need you Jane…do you hear me…I need you…" Maura brought Jane's hand to her lips and kissed it gently and gasped.

She felt Jane squeeze her hand, didn't she…?

"Jane, Jane honey did you squeeze my hand? Please if you can hear me, squeeze my hand again baby, please." The slight pressure she felt in response made her sob, "Oh Jane you can hear me…I love you Jane, I need you in my life…you are my life, please."

Feeling the squeezing of her hand again just a bit stronger, Maura lay her head down on the Jane's bed and cried.

**I know, I know, how can I leave it there. Sorry but it was getting really long and it seemed like a natural pause. Now, with Rodriguez in the hospital you know its going to get a bit crazy again so you have something to look forward to.**

**As always, please take a moment to let me know what you think of the story, I respond to all reviews unless private messaging is not enabled. It helps me get to know you all and you me. Besides, more reviews= quicker updates. Review-Review-Review**

**Don't forget CM premiere 9/21/11-That's today**

**FYI: If you think this story or any other Criminal Minds story you've read is worthy of submission, below is the basic info:**

**~*~ Profiler's Choice 2011 Fanfic Awards for the Criminal Minds Community ~*~**

**Hosted by ilovetvalot and tonnie2001969**

_It is our pleasure to announce the Second Annual Profiler's Choice Fanfic Awards for the Criminal Minds community!_

_The nomination ballot is now available, and all rules are posted on Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum! Nomination ballots must be received by October 15, 2011 and must be sent to this PM at Profiler's Choice CM Awards. Fics for consideration must have appeared on the CM section of between September 1, 2010 and August 31, 2011 (see rules for full details.)_

_Please read all rules prior to submitting ballots! Please PM at Profiler's Choice CM Awards with any questions._


	14. Chapter 14  Fox is in the Hen House

**That's what you get when you try to upload at 2am- My apologies, here is Ch 14**

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews, I'm glad to see that you all are enjoying this story so far. As usual I own nothing but the bad guy.**

**Thanks to all for the well wishes.**

**P.S. I don't know about you, but the Criminal Minds premiere absolutely rocked!**

"_Jane, Jane honey did you squeeze my hand? Please if you can hear me, squeeze my hand again baby, please." The slight pressure she felt in response made her sob, "Oh Jane you can hear me…I love you Jane, I need you in my life…you are my life, please."_

_Feeling the squeezing of her hand again just a bit stronger, Maura lay her head down on the Jane's bed and cried._

Maura pressed the call button to let them know about Jane. The nurse who responded hadn't believed her until she saw it for herself. Calling for the doctor, she left Maura alone with Jane again.

"Jane honey I know you can hear me. You need to get better okay. I'm going to go let your mother know and I will be right back honey I promise." Maura lovingly kissed her hand and walked out to give everyone the news.

She was surprised when she got to the waiting room to find Emily Prentiss waiting for her.

"Hey Maura, how is she?" Emily owed Jane so much for what she did for JJ, she had to know now for herself how she was.

Everyone looked at her expectantly, "she…she squeezed my hand. She squeezed my hand in response to questions I asked."

"YES!" Frankie's yell made them all jump.

"Dammit Frankie are you trying to give me a heart attack…God I can't believe I said that," Angela sat down and started crying as it suddenly hit her what her daughter had been through.

"Aw Ma, Ma don't cry its okay, I'm sorry…I was just you know, happy, aren't we happy?" He pulled his mother into a hug and held her while she cried.

Emily seemed stunned by the implication of what Angela had said, "Maura?"

Maura sat down abruptly, totally unaware when Emily kneeled down in front of her.

"Maura what did the doctor say?" she said softly.

Maura was surprised at how calmly she relayed almost verbatim the doctor's comments. She was even more surprised when Emily pulled her into a hug. She felt herself relax in her arms surprised at how comforted she felt.

Emily held Maura close, she knew exactly how she must have been feeling and her heart broke for her. But Jane was strong she knew she would be okay but it was going to be a long road for them both. Emily Prentiss was not an affectionate person, she had gotten through life viewing and feeling it from behind her walls and embankments. But Jane and Maura, she felt a connection with them and she knew JJ felt the same way. Emily didn't think, she knew that if it were her in that bed, Jane would be here for JJ.

Maura pushed her away gently, "I feel so guilty, how is JJ?" she asked.

Resting on one knee, she thought about the pain she knew JJ was feeling. "She…she'll be okay, a couple of broken ribs, some broken bones in her hand and a cracked vertebrae" Maura looked at her in shock. Anyone of those injuries was extremely painful, combined they would be excruciating and yet she knew that JJ had never stopped asking about Jane.

Emily answered her questioning look, "Garcia is here, she's sitting with her right now. I need to make sure we track down Rodriguez," she said her voice growing hard.

Maura recognized that tone; it was very much like Jane's. "Do you think he'll come here?"

"I'm sorry Maura but I know he will"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Emily?" the voice was just a whisper but it was enough.

"Hey sunshine, how are you feeling?" Garcia stroked her forehead gently.

"Thirsty." She said hoarsely. Garcia walked over to the pitcher of ice water the nurse had brought in earlier and poured a cup for her. After taking a couple of sips, JJ rested her head back. "Where's Emily, Pen?" her voice stronger now, she was surprised to see Garcia. She could remember Emily saying something about Garcia but not much else.

"Honey I'll let her know you're awake, but she's out with the others looking for Rodriguez."

"Hmmm" JJ tried to shift her body a little and immediately stopped, letting out an involuntary groan.

"Oh honey are you in pain?" Garcia asked anxiously.

"It's okay Pen, my bad…I shouldn't have tried to move just yet. Rodriguez, he's…he's coming here."

"Oh honey don't say that, I'm sure he's long gone, he would be…"

"Pen…he's coming…there is so much hatred there…his father shared it and…and I killed him, he's not going to walk away from that." JJ's voice was low and full of pain. She had the button to the dispenser by her hand but didn't want to press it yet. She wanted to stay awake until they found him.

"You should have seen him Pen. He wanted Jane dead…he was enjoying the idea, he enjoyed watching her suffer from his beating…she was in so much pain Pen, she defended me…she wouldn't let him touch me. She took a beating for me…she" JJ's tears ran down her face.

"Oh honey no, please don't cry, oh dear please, Emily will kill me if she finds out I made you cry." Garcia didn't know what to do, so she texted Emily.

"Pen I need to know if Jane is okay, please." Her breathing was getting rapid and shallow.

"Okay honey, please try to relax" her cell phone buzzed and she glanced at it quickly. "Emily is on her way okay Jayje…."

Closing her eyes JJ tried to focus on her breathing. It was difficult because she hadn't managed to lock down her pain at all.

Emily made her way to JJ's room after making her apologies to Maura. Garcia's text had been brief and terse. "_She needs you"_

That's all she needed to know.

Showing her ID to the officer posted outside her door, she quickly walked in.

"Emily" JJ's voice was soft and tired.

"Hey baby, you're awake. How are you feeling?" Emily quickly approached JJ's bed, nodding to Garcia.

"I'm fine Em, how is Jane?" her hesitation must have shown because she asked again more insistently.

"Emily please I need to know."

"Okay Jennifer, but I need you to relax and I need you to press that button you're refusing to press."

"Emily no, please…I don't want to sleep" JJ's voice was petulant

"Fine but you have to promise, soon as I'm done…pain meds." She said firmly, her brooking no argument.

"Fine…now tell me please."

"Yes tell us please, how is my Italian stud muffin?" Garcia asked gently.

She told them, JJ's sobs were heart wrenching and painful. "Jennifer look at me," Emily said, "you cannot blame yourself do you hear me," she said firmly "It's who she is. Jane did exactly what I would have done JJ. Exactly what you did once she was hurt. JJ honey its not your fault" Emily knew Jennifer couldn't bring herself to believe it yet, so as she leaned in to give her a kiss, she pressed the button on the dispenser. The morphine's effect was almost immediate. She saw the realization in JJ's eyes as they flared angrily before she fell into her drug induced sleep.

"She gonna kill you for doing that Princess" Garcia said somberly.

"I know Garcia but at least she will have gotten some rest. Come on, we need to get everyone together."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After clearing it with the hospital administrator, Hotch had the team assigned in pairs to take turns grabbing some sleep throughout the day in an empty hospital room on the fourth floor, just down the hall from JJ. None of them wanted to leave. They knew Rodriguez' targets were there.

It was after seven in the evening before anyone realized that the linen truck hadn't moved all day.

"Who reported it?" Hotch said

"The Facilities Manager, he went down there for a final check and to lock some things up when he saw it still parked there." Morgan said. "They found the driver unconscious inside. Hotch, he was missing part of his uniform"

"Dammit he's in here. Okay it getting dark outside. I want a sweep done of the exterior of the hospital and I want it secured. If he is in here, he's not getting out, not this time. Make sure we have at least two uniformed officers on JJ and Rizzoli at al times. Inform the nurse's stations on each floor and make sure everyone knows what he looks like."

Hotch looked around at everyone gathered there. "We need to do a sweep, floor by floor. No one goes alone, minimum teams of two.

"Reid and Rossi, take some uniforms with you, the west part of the hospital and work your way down.

"Prentiss, Frost, and Morgan, start with the linen truck, work your way from that entrance-eastern part of the building and work your way up.

"Korsak, if you don't mind, you're with me. We need to coordinate floor by floor sweeps, top down and bottom up."

"Listen to me all of you. If you find him, don't be a hero do you understand? Call for back up. He does not get a second chance at Rizzoli or JJ." Hotch had never sounded colder.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You okay Reid?" Rossi asked. The young man had been lost in thought for over ten minutes, which was very unlike him.

"Hmm, yeah, I was just thinking, if I were Rodriguez and I had made it into the hospital, I would have to know that the police were everywhere don't you think? Where would he his? A hospital is more well lit than your own home its not as if…" Reid stared ahead blankly, "No"

"No, what Reid?" Rossi could tell Reid was clearly on to something.

"Rossi, how did he get to Maldonado…"

"Sonofabitch, he cut the power" Rossi exclaimed as he pulled out his cell, sending out a general text to the team. He let them know what Reid was thinking.

Hotch looked at his cell, "dammit" he said flatly.

"What?" Korsak left the officer he was talking to and came back to Hotch.

"The power Vince," looking at his watch he knew it was dark outside, "he's gonna cut the power"

Emily looked at her cell and read Rossi's message. "Shit Morgan, the power, where the hell is the Mech Room."

"Should be down the hallway here" Frost said. "there!"

The door was closed and there appeared to be no one around. Taking positions on either side, Morgan pulled open the door. Morgan yelled as they suddenly realized the doorknob had been electrified. Two things happened at once, Frost quickly rammed into him causing him to break contact with the doorknob, saving his life and the lights went out.

The back up generators kicked in almost immediately but there was no regular lighting, just dim emergency lighting.

"Goddamit Morgan open your eyes, look at me" Emily was yelling at him. She couldn't remember the last time he was so still. An answering groan was the best sound she ever heard. "Frost you okay?" The younger man lay next to Morgan shaking his head, his body felt like it was humming.

"Damn! That hurt" he said.

"Morgan?"

"I'm good Princess." The shock he received wasn't enough to kill him thanks to Frost, but it could've knocked an elephant down, and did. "I think…just give me a minute."

Emily looked at the now open door of the Mchanical Room and could see smoke coming from it. "What the hell did this guy do…shit the room is smoking."

Pulling out her cell she called Hotch.

"Hotch? Yeah that was us…no he rigged the electrical, Morgan got shocked. Listen we need the fire department, the mechanical room is smoking I don't know what's going on in there but we don't know what else he may have rigged. We can't afford to let the emergency lighting go out. Okay…fine" Hanging up she could feel herself gripping the phone tightly.

"Hotch wants us back upstairs, no elevators. You guys okay to move? Morgan?" she watched as the large man got to his feet a little unsteadily.

"I'm fine," looking at the electrical burn on his hand he couldn't wait to get his hands on the fucker.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rodriguez looked up as the lights in the storage room went out. They knew he was here now, which was just fine with him. He knew they would be calling in the fire department, they didn't have a choice and that would be his next opportunity.

**Yes, yes, the fox is in the henhouse. I hope this one was a bit less angsty for everyone. I love all of the feedback and suggestions I've gotten so far regarding who should be the one to take him out. Quite honestly I haven't completely decided yet so keep those suggestions coming.**

**As always, more reviews=quicker updates (sometimes daily) so don't disappoint and review, review, review**


	15. Chapter 15  Two for One

**Okay so I meant to post this last night and my b**** of a muse decided to go out clubbing or something cause I got stuck. Went to bed, woke up and voila! Hope you like it. Thank you again to all of you readers and reviewers. The story alerts, favoriting definitely put a smile on my face and I will try not to disappoint.**

**Enjoy!**

**FYI-this is the longest chapter yet!**

**And crazyobsession101 –thanks for the reviews-can't reply if PM disabled so I figured I'd say thanks here.**

Maura was sitting with Jane when the lights went out. The transition to the generators went smoothly, so there was no noticeable interruption in the machines monitoring Jane, but Maura was so startled by the sudden change in lighting that she squeezed Jane's hand tightly.

"Owww…"

The sound was barely a whisper, but Maura was so attuned to the sounds in the room, she heard it.

"Jane?" After squeezing her hand earlier in the day, there had been more and more indications that Jane was waking but she hadn't as of yet. And she certainly hadn't made a sound, until now.

Squeezing her hand again she increased the pressure slowly, "owww"

"Jane! Come on Jane, honey open your eyes for me please. I need to see you open your…"

The dim lighting couldn't hide the fact that Jane was staring at her.

"Maur?..." voice scratchy and hoarse, it was barely more than a whisper.

"Jane…yes it's me honey…you…you gave us quite a scare…" Maura swallowed the lump in her throat as body flooded with relief hearing Jane say her name.

"Maur…thirsty." Closing her eyes Jane struggled against her body's weakness.

Grabbing a couple of ice chips that hadn't as yet melted, Maura placed them against Jane's lips.

"Thank…you" she said breathlessly, Jane looked at Maura in earnest and saw the shadows under her eyes and the overall tiredness she tried to hide with her smile.

"How long?" Maura's questioning look put a ghost of a smile on Jane's face. "How long…since you…found us."

"Almost a full day" she answered quietly. The shock in Jane's eyes was reflected in the ominous beeping of the cardiac monitor. Leaning in, "its okay Jane, just relax please…"

Jane closed her eyes angrily, "_A day, she had lost a day. She felt like a train hit her. Every breath hurt but this pain was different, the weakness was different. What the hell did that fucker do to her? She could remember feeling her ribs break. She remembered JJ picking a fight with Rodriguez."_

Jane's eyes snapped open, "JJ? Is she okay?" she was getting worked up and she knew it. Her breathing was more labored.

"Jane…Jane please honey you have to relax, you can't…you can't get excited right now please." Maura's tears and her plea reached her as she realized she was getting lightheaded.

Turning her head from side to side, she felt the tears start to fall, "Maur…please…is she okay?"

"Yes Jane…yes…she will be…please…she's two floors down…I spoke with Emily and she's been asking about you as well." Maura watched as Jane nodded slightly and closed her eyes.

The nurse assigned to her chose that moment to come in. "Dr Isles? Is everything all right in here? She picked up Jane's chart and updated the information. "Detective, how are we feeling?"

Eyes still closed, "been better" she said. Jane tried to shift a bit and gasped out loud at the pain that tore through her chest and abdomen.

"Don't Jane." Maura's hands held her shoulders.

"Oh God Maura…this hurts…" tears in her eyes again, she tried to get a handle on her pain. Jane had a high threshold for pain normally but this felt worse than when she had shot herself.

"I know honey…" Maura looked at the nurse expectantly.

"Detective…I'm going to give you something stronger for the pain." The nurse spoke soothingly and was surprised at the response she received.

"No…Maura, no…don't let them please. I need…I need to know what's going on?" Pausing she looked at Maura, seeing the worry and concern in her eyes bothered her but she needed to know. She wanted answers about herself and about Rodriguez.

"Rodriguez, did we get him?" Maura's hesitation was enough to let Jane know that they hadn't.

"He's going to come for us Maura…you know that." Holding Maura's gaze for a second, she closed her eyes again. _"God she was tired…all she wanted to do was sleep but she had already lost a day" _Fighting the pull of her exhaustion, she needed to know…"What's wrong with me Maura…what did he do to me?"

There it was, Maura thought, she was hoping for more time before she had to tell her about her injuries.

"Jane are you sure…maybe we should…"

"Maur please…"

Maura kissed her on the forehead and stroked her head. "Relax Jane, I will."

Maura started to explain, as simply as possible, while Jane lay there watching her intently. When she was done she watched for Jane's reaction.

Eyes squeezed shut, Jane knew, she knew when it had happened. When he had her at the end. He knew what he was doing; he had meant to kill her in that instant, and almost did.

And now he's coming back to finish the job.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

JJ's anger when she had woken up hours later scared the hell out of Garcia. She had never seen her best friend _that_ pissed off.

"How could she do that to me Pen?" the hurt in her voice pained her.

"Jayje honey, she couldn't stand to see you like that and frankly neither could I. If she hadn't done it I probably would have." She admitted it freely even if it did piss her off more.

"You wouldn't?"

"I most certainly would have Jennifer Jareau. Tell me you don't feel a little better?" Garcia dared her to lie.

She hated to admit it, but she did feel a bit better. She was still in pain but it was bearable.

"Fine, but she still should not have done that." JJ was still angry but more at the fact that Emily had been right. She was sitting up slightly. Mindful of her back injury they had only elevated her a bit. The swelling was going down and she was able to move her legs with less pain.

"Where are we with everything?" she asked as the lights blinked and the dim emergency lighting came on.

"What the…" Garcia glanced at the lights and at JJ

"He's here."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The fire department arrived within eight minutes. Meeting with Prentiss, they were given the specifics of what transpired before the smoke started coming out of the Mechanical Room.

Rodriguez had already made it to the third floor. With all of the activity on the ground floor, it had been an easy enough affair to get upstairs. Grabbing a set of scrubs from the second floor nurses lounge, he changed.

It wouldn't be long now. He had called the information desk again as Cavanaugh, before the lights went out to verify Rizzoli's room number, 610. They were two floors apart. He wouldn't be able to be able to take them out separately that way. He had to convince them they were safer together, _"or at least on the same floor"_

"Where are we going Prentiss? Morgan asked. Flexing his hand he tugged at the wrapping that had been put on his burn.

"Fourth floor Derek. He's here and he wants them both, I have to figure that he'll make a beeline for whoever he'll have easier access to and that's JJ."

"Sure hope you're wrong Prentiss." Frost kept up with her on the stairs as Morgan watched their rear. There were so many entrances and exits and shortcuts around the hospital, it was almost impossible to cover them all. Emily knew the only way they were going to catch him was to out think him. So far the sonofabitch had been one step ahead of them.

"Here," reaching the fourth floor, she stepped out. The back up generators allowed for the hospital to continue functioning, but at a diminished capacity. The lighting in the hallway was dimmer as a result. She could see the uniformed officer at JJ's door and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Stay here, check the rooms on either side and Frost, check in with the nurses station, I'll go check on JJ."

Showing her ID to the officer again, Emily went in.

"Emily Elizabeth Prentiss!" the deliberate way her name was spoken shocked her for just a moment. Flashing a look at Garcia who was sitting innocently by the bed, she swallowed and looked back at JJ.

Blue eyes flashing, Emily knew JJ was pissed about what she had done.

Hands rose in surrender, "Jennifer honey let me explain…"

"Don't you honey me Emily! How could you? You know how I feel about narcotics…you know…" between the pains and the meds, she couldn't help the tears that rolled down her face at what she felt was Emily's betrayal.

Moving quickly to her side, she picked up her uninjured hand and kissed it. "Honey you were in so much pain, I couldn't stand to see you like that." Smiling, "you're so stubborn, you would've just kept refusing. Your body needed a break" kissing her on the lips, "so did you" Emily looked into her eyes and waited for the next attack.

JJ couldn't stay mad at the beautiful profiler, who could. Truth be told she was just angry she was stuck in this bed and not out finding this asshole with the rest of the team.

Deflated, "you're right I know, but that was dirty pool Emily, just dirty…I will never forgive you if you do something like that again…"

Emily saw the meaning of her words in her eyes, "fine, but you have to promise _me _something Jennifer…you will not let yourself suffer needlessly…" raising a hand to her lips, she stopped JJ's next words. "I'll promise if you promise" taking her hand away she waited.

"Fine, now kiss me properly dammit, I missed you." Ignoring Garcia's look of surprise, Emily captured JJ's lips with her own, only stopping when they both needed to breathe.

"Wow..." JJ said breathlessly.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Emily stepped back and looked at her flushed face.

"Honey if you did anything you healed her, I don't think she's feeling any pain right now" a chuckling Garcia watched as JJ touched her lips.

Emily grinned at them both happy for even the briefest lighthearted moment. The lights flickering, brought her back to the here and now.

"JJ…"

"I know Em…he's here isn't he?" There was no hesitation in her voice, just a grim determination. She had killed his father, without hesitation and she knew he was prepared to do the same to her. Emily nodded, watching her reaction carefully.

"So what's the plan?" Smiling, that's when she knew JJ really was feeling a bit better. The forward thinking was classic JJ, on to the task at hand.

"We have uniformed officers on this floor and the sixth floor where Jane is. Morgan and Frost are on this floor with me and Reid and Rossi are on their way to the sixth floor. I expect Hotch and Korsak will be headed that way too."

JJ attempted to shift herself in the bed, only to let out a grunt of pain. "Whoa, little one" Garcia chastised, "where do we think we're going?"

"Nowhere Pen" she said through gritted teeth.

"Jayje honey? Please stop…I…" How could she explain herself, she didn't let anyone see her with her defenses down, but watching JJ move and causing herself pain was causing _her_ pain.

JJ looked into Emily's eyes and saw a sadness she hadn't seen in some time, "Hey Pen, do you mind giving us a minute?"

Garcia looked from one woman to the other and stood up sensing the heaviness in the room, she bowed graciously "your wish is my command miladies." Smiling she walked out leaving the two women with some privacy.

Raising an eyebrow at her girlfriend, JJ waited for Emily to speak. She obviously had something she needed to say. "Em?"

She didn't know what to say, so she took a deep breath "Do you know how I felt when we found you in that basement? She said quietly. "I thought you were dead…for that brief moment…I was dead…do you understand?"

JJ watched her partner intently. Emily was never one to voice her emotions so it surprised her to hear the intensity of her feeling and the words. "I love you Jennifer, with everything that I am, I'm here because of you. Your love, your understanding, your willingness to let me be me in spite of how awful that can be sometimes. I want to love you and protect you forever and…I couldn't this time…I'm sorry…I'm sorry I wasn't there…when you hurt I hurt" The tears running slowly down her face echoed the depth of emotion she felt for JJ.

"Emily…"reaching out JJ took her hand, "it's not your fault. None of this is your fault. I'm sorry for being careless and allowing him to get to us." Kissing the back of Emily's hand, she looked up at the older woman, love shining in her eyes for her. "I love you Emily Prentiss, but you can't protect me from everything."

"I'll die before I let him touch you again" she said intensely.

"You most certainly will not" she said squeezing the other woman's hand tightly. Emily's words scared the hell out of her. "You are not to do anything reckless," pulling on her hand she forced Emily to look at her, "promise me Em…promise me" she said yanking her hand again, forcing herself to stifle a groan as the movement grated on her ribs.

"Stop Jennifer…you're hurting yourself, yes…okay, yes I promise, nothing reckless." Emily said quickly. If she kept yanking at her like that she was going to cause herself more pain.

They stared at one another until Emily leaned in to kiss her. Ignoring the pain JJ wrapped her left hand in her hair and held her there for a passionate kiss. Pulling away from each other, blue eyes met brown with love and understanding.

"I have to go." She said softly as she walked away.

"I know, tell Garcia its safe to come in now," she said smiling. "Em?"

"Hmmm" she said turning back.

"Stay safe please." She whispered.

Smiling, Emily left.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Reid and Rossi checked in with the officers posted on the sixth floor before heading to Jane's room.

"You go," Rossi said, "I'll wait down by the nurse's station" Nodding Reid knocked on the door before going in.

Seeing Maura by Jane's bedside talking to her was a relief. She had been heartbroken earlier and was happy to see the detective awake.

"Spencer…is everything okay?" Maura asked looking back at Jane.

"Oh…yes everything is fine, I was just checking on you… I...well we, Rossi and I wanted to let you know we were on the floor." His stutter made the tired detective grin.

"You okay Dr Reid" she said in her raspy voice.

"I should be asking you that detective, glad to see you're awake."

"Me too," she said softly. "So Dr. Reid, are you going to tell me what's going on?" with a raised eyebrow Jane watched as the young agent shifted uncomfortably on the balls of his feet. He obviously was not expecting her to be awake.

"Uhm…" he said looking desperately at Maura for help, she just shook her head sadly, "It's okay Spencer, and she'll only get herself worked up if she doesn't know."

"Okay then…if you're sure…well, of course you're sure…we think Rodriguez is here." He spit out finally. "He rigged the power relays in the basement. They're running on emergency power right now."

Jane's eyes flashed angrily and her heart rate spiked but Maura's hand on hers helped keep her relatively calm.

"Do we know who his primary target is?" Jane was working to keep her tone and reaction level, but it was difficult. Closing her eyes she concentrated on taking a deeper breath. Maura watched with concern as Jane opened her eyes again, they were filled with pain and she squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"No, you were, but JJ killed his father, so…well we just don't know."

"We need him to concentrate on one target Dr Reid." Even in a hospitable bed she couldn't stop being a detective. The monitor beeped ominously as her heart rate rose and fluctuated.

"I'm sorry detective?" Reid was confused for a second; he couldn't possibly be hearing what he thought he was hearing.

Jane's chest hurt, the pain was oppressive and she knew she had pushed herself farther than she should have, but she had to continue, she needed to make him understand.

"I think you understand Dr. Reid, I can see it in…uhh…oh god…Mauraa…" squeezing her hand tightly, Jane suddenly couldn't take a breath. The pain was robbing her of that ability and her heart throbbed with every beat.

"Jane…Jane!" pressing the call button, Maura spoke to her trying to calm her, "breathe Jane, slowly, in…out…please Jane." Maura's sobs filled the room as Jane struggled to take a proper breath.

The nurses rushed in pushing Reid out of the way. One placed an oxygen mask over Jane's face while the other adjusted the iv and injected a beta blocker to help prevent the arrhythmia that was occurring.

Slowly Jane's body relaxed and her breathing normalized. Maura stood by unaware of Reid until he put his arm around her shoulders. Watching as the nurses continued to work, Maura turned into Reid's shoulder and sobbed. Unsure at first he stood and held her.

"Dr Isles?" Jane's primary nurse was in front of them. "She needs to rest, she's out again for a little while just to let her body relax and start to heal." Seeing the look in Maura's eyes, "she's okay for now, she's stable, why don't you step outside for a little bit and take a break. You have to take care of yourself if you plan on taking care of her you know." Looking at Reid the nurse nodded.

"Maura come with me for now, please…"

Pulling her by the hand he got her out of Jane's room and sat her down in the waiting room. Walking over to the vending machine, he got a coffee and brought it back to her, setting it down on the table next to her.

"She'll be okay Maura, you have to believe that, it was just a lot for her right now." He looked at Maura but she wasn't seeing him at all. Swallowing he looked around for anyone else who could help him, he was not good at this. Trying a different tack, "Maura did you understand what she was saying? Maura?"

Turning to look at him she got angry, "why? Why did you have to come in? She was okay, Spence!" Maura knew she was being unreasonable and just a little hysterical but she couldn't stop herself.

"Maura I didn't want to," he reminded her gently.

She opened her mouth with a retort when she realized that she had permitted the young man to continue. "I…I'm sorry Spencer it's just…"

"Its okay Maura but I need you to listen to me. She said something, we need to concentrate his targets, one target not two."

"No, no, no…" she said

"What?" he said

"Bait, she means setting herself and JJ up as bait in one location. When Hoyt was after her she refused to go anywhere to hide. She thought that if Hoyt had more than one place to look for her more people would die. So one place with focus concentrated there."

She was angry with Jane for even suggesting that in her condition and seeing the look on the young doctor's face, she knew he was considering it a good idea.

"I need to talk to Hotch…" he mumbled. Getting up he awkwardly gave her a hug knowing she was not happy with where this case was about to go.

Getting up Maura paced the waiting room before slapping the wall, "Dammit Jane…"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hotch agreed with Jane was he was informed of everything that had happened.

Korsak on the other hand, "No, this is stupid, how are we just going to put them both out there like that?" he argued.

"It does seem like a viable option, it will give him one target, we won't have to wonder where he will strike, we'll know." Rossi said

"What if he gets to them," Korsak continued, "what then?"

"He won't" They all turned in surprise as Morgan, Prentiss, and Frost joined them on the sixth floor.

"How can you be so sure Morgan?" Korsak refused to let it go. He did not want Jane in harm's way again. Reid's update of her condition had scared the hell out of him.

"Prentiss," Hotch asked, "what do you think?" It was JJ who would be moved, JJ who would be exposed during the move."

"I hate it, but I think given the circumstances it may be our only option." She didn't like and she would make sure to be at JJ's side throughout.

"Let's make this happen people. I want JJ moved up to the sixth floor, find out if we can have them in the same room first, if not I want her as close to Jane's room as possible." This was it Hotch thought, they would find Rodriguez first or he would get to them and meet up with the team, either way this was going to end tonight.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rodriguez was pushing a wheelchair down past the third floor nurses station. He had wandered up and down several times with different items attempting to appear busy and avoid notice. There was a single police officer on this floor and so far he had managed to avoid him. He was able to get close enough however to listen in on the radio chatter and was pleasantly surprised when his patience paid off. He was being called for a move to the sixth floor.

That meant one thing for him; they were putting the dykes on the same floor. Nice, he didn't have to do anything about getting them together. They were doing it for him.

Pushing the wheelchair into an empty room he followed the officer to the stairwell, excusing himself as he went to brush past him up the stairs with the sound of the door closing he turned suddenly, smashing his elbow across the young officers face. Falling against the door, Rodriguez quickly stepped onto the third floor and looked up and down the hallway. Draping one arm across his shoulders, he 'walked' the officer to the vacant hospital room next to the stairs.

Dropping him on the bed he glad this one was almost as big as he was, taking off his shirt and pants, he became a police officer once again.

**I know, what a place to leave it right? So any ideas for what will happen next? Hope it wasn't to angsty for you all. It gets that way for me too sometimes so I just pass it along.**

**Anyway, you know my humble request, more reviews = quicker updates so please I love to know what you think. Review, review, review**


	16. Chapter 16  Why?

**So apparently my muse needs to go clubbing more often. Here's another chapter for you. Two updates in one day, Go me! all your doing, remember my formula, more reviews=quicker updates**

**Someone asked if I read my own stuff. Actually, no, not really unless I have to check on something or one of you points something out. But basically, once I write it I don't go back. Have no idea why. Anyway, I digress, I realized I told you a bit about Rodriguez, here I give you a bit more…**

Rodriguez had been a good cop. He was thorough and careful and had a tendency to plan out everything. Yes he had a temper, but he kept it in check most of the time. He remembered growing up how his father had taught him about women. He didn't see his mom much but he remembered the last time he had seen her, his father beat her.

She had left with another woman. She didn't want her son or her husband all she wanted was a woman. And then she came back. He remembered their last argument, how his father had called her a cunt and a dyke and how when he had called the other woman that, she had raised her voice to him for the first time. He had punched her in the mouth right in front of him, he tried to leave but his father hadn't let him. His father had told him that night that his mother wanted to be like a man so he would hit her like a man. When his father got tired he left her lying there. Not knowing what to do, he had approached her and she had asked for his help.

He helped her get out of the house that night thinking she would want him with her. He didn't see her for years after that night. And for years his father convinced him of his own beliefs. He worked on him and spoke to him about his mother all the time.

When he became a police officer, he was suddenly surrounded by strong women who his father called dykes. They weren't or most of them weren't they were just women and he was fine with that. His father teased him mercilessly about not having a woman. Even going so far as to call him a faggot. When he started working out and boxing, his father started seeing him a little differently. When he needed to bulk up the steroids he had been able to get from other fighters had turned his aggressive tendencies into dangerous ones.

When his mother died, he didn't know what to feel, if anything. At the cemetery, he never approached the woman who took his mom and he remembered the last time he had seen her he had hit his mother just like his father had shown him. His mother hadn't wanted to see him after that. Two weeks later he met Detective Jane Rizzoli. She was beautiful and strong, he never noticed she resembled his mother. The guys at the station joked that she was a dyke but he didn't believe it. She went out with guys, she just didn't take any shit, and so he pursued her. He was persistent, sending flowers, leaving notes, dropping by her desk until she finally said yes.

After their date, he had taken her home hoping to be asked inside. She said no. He had gotten angry and called her a dyke. Expecting an answer, she had turned around and walked into her apartment. She didn't return his calls and she wouldn't accept his apology.

The anger and embarrassment spilled over when one of the guys he was supposed to fight, ragged him about Rizzoli for a solid week. He put him in the hospital and no one said a word again. And then two weeks ago she was caught kissing Dr Isles. He was at the Robber that night and saw what Korsak saw. All he could see was his mother and all he heard was his father. When his father found out he had asked him what he was going to do about it. He challenged him to be a man, like him and confront that dyke about leading him on.

He couldn't, but after a date with a woman who looked like Jane, he couldn't stop seeing her, Jane with Dr Isles. He imagined her laughing at him and hit her without thinking. He kept on hitting her until she stopped laughing. When he realized what he'd done, he dumped her, being mindful and wiping her down and checking her clothes to make sure there was nothing noticeable with the naked eye. Going to his father's he told him what he did and his father had welcomed him as a man.

Max found that he liked it, the power of life and death and every time, he could feel Jane succumbing to him and his power. By the fifth one, he had gotten closer to Jane. He knew she was assigned to the case and she was looking for him. It excited him; it thrilled him, until the fucking FBI showed up. That had thrown all his plans into the crapper, until they showed up at his father's house.

He had her at his mercy, he wanted her to suffer by having her watch as he beat the blonde FBI Agent to death but she fought him. He had fought her like his father said, like a man and she had fought back equally. It was unexpected and when he left her lying there, his father had to stop him. He could wait, he had her now and he had perfected his striking, had developed his killing blows. What had happened next was beyond his understanding. The blonde had challenged him and she got her shots in. His father's laughter pissed him off and egged him on. When he had the blonde down he saw the helpless look on Jane's face and it had thrilled him to his core. And then Jane had exploded at him. She had managed to surprise him briefly and when he had her again, the fucking blonde had stabbed his father. All thought had left him as he realized his father was gone and it was Jane's fault again. He had picked her up ready to drive her ribs into her heart but had only been able to get one shot in before they had all fucking shown up.

His arm still hurt from being shot, but now here he was, three floors away from the both of them. He would avenge his father by snapping the little blondes neck and he would make sure Jane watched. Then he would finish what he started and ram her ribs into her heart. He wanted to watch her die. Maybe if he got lucky, Dr Isles would be there to watch.

He knew they wouldn't stop till they found him and he would probably be dead before the night was out, but he was going to finish what he started. If he took some of them out in the process, so be it.

Looking at himself in the mirror, he almost didn't recognize the person he saw. He saw his father, he saw himself, and he saw a man.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The hospital administrator had initially objected to the move but once everything had been explained. He was more than willing to keep whatever may happen restricted to one area. JJ and Maura for Jane had been required to sign waivers disavowing the hospital of any liability for any injuries that resulted from the move. As it was he was still trying to deal with the ongoing electrical issues that hadn't as yet been resolved. Now his people had found a problem with the back up systems as well. His primary job right now was insuring the continued health and welfare of the majority of his patients; he couldn't afford to play cops and robbers.

Emily herself went to Maura to explain what was going on and why. Knowing it was Jane's idea had put a smile on Emily's face until she heard about her condition. She wasn't surprised to find an anxious Maura sitting with Jane.

"Maura? Can I talk to you for a moment?"

With a kiss to Jane's forehead, Maura got up to follow Emily into the hallway.

"Is everything okay?" she asked with concern.

"Everything is fine Maura. Reid told us about the discussion with Jane and her suggestion." Seeing the look on the other woman's face, "I'm sorry about Jane, Maura, is she any better?"

Nodding, "her breathing has improved, and the beta blocker they gave her is helping to stabilize her heart rate, but she hasn't woke up again, not yet anyway." Her voice was quiet and sad.

Emily understood and her heart was with them both, but she had a job to do.

"Maura, we're moving JJ in with Jane. We believe it's safer for them both so that we can better predict Rodriguez' actions. We can keep them more secure this way and…"

"Bait…you're using them as bait" she said flatly.

"I'm sorry Maura but yes we are. We can't risk two separate locations, Jane was right about that."

"She's right about a lot of things" Maura said sadly. "How is JJ about all this? How is she feeling? Is her doctor okay with the move?"

Maura's concern for JJ was evident when she asked how they would move her and how she was really feeling about the idea.

"We'll be bringing her up in about thirty minutes, they're getting her ready. Maura, would you mind talking with her?" Emily asked

"Certainly, is something wrong?" Maura could hear the concern in Emily's tone.

"She's blaming herself for what happened to Jane and I would be lying to you if I thought that seeing Jane this way was not going to affect her…I…will you talk to her?"

"Emily, of course I will."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I cannot believe we're doing this," Garcia followed along behind JJ's hospital bed as it rolled down the hallway. Only one set of elevators was currently functioning and it was at the other end of her floor.

"Come on sweet cheeks you're falling behind" Morgan said. There were quite a few police officers situated along their route with some falling in behind them as they accompanied the agent.

"Derek Morgan your legs are longer and sweeter than mine and you know it" Garcia said

"Will you two stop arguing already." JJ's pain filled voice refocused their attention.

"How you feeling sunshine?" Derek walked easily next to the bed.

"It hurts Derek…a lot…Just don't tell…Emily!"

Emily was waiting by the elevator with Reid and Frost. "Don't tell Emily what?"

"That Derek and I were arguing." Garcia said as she breathlessly caught up.

Looking from JJ to Garcia, Emily knew that wasn't it but she wouldn't push it now. She just wanted to get JJ to the safety of Jane's room. "Come on, let's get this done." She said.

"Morgan, we have officers taking the stairs and heading to the fifth, sixth and seventh floors. We need to make sure we have entry and exits covered."

"Got it, come on Frost, these are your people." Heading to the stairwell, they went to start coordinating on the fifth floor.

"Reid come on, you're with us" Emily moved aside for the younger man on the elevator. Smiling to herself, she knew they looked a sight, a patient in her bed a gawky young man, the serious brunette in the dark suit and the sunshine haired tech analyst wearing her usual technicolor rainbow. "Yeah we won't draw any attention,' she mumbled under her breath.

Korsak met them on the sixth floor. He still wasn't happy about the idea but had to admit that it did make sense and of course it had to be Jane to suggest it.

"Are we set?" Emily asked

"Yeah we're set, come on, the Doc had them bring in a couple of extra chairs. They still only want one person per patient in there and no stressing Jane out." Korsak's voice hardened at the end. Jane was like a daughter to him and he was determined to protect her where he could.

Placing on hand on his shoulder, Emily squeezed, "we know Korsak, its okay." They all cared for Jane even given the short time they'd known each other, but when people bleed together, you tend to become family.

Maura stood up when they brought the bed in and smiled at JJ. She waited until they had all set up and connected to her monitors again before approaching her. They stared at each for a few seconds until Maura leaned in carefully to give JJ a hug.

JJ clung to her, she was silently thanking Jane and Maura was thanking her.

"How are you?" Maura said softly

"Have definitely been better…how is she?" she said indicating Jane.

"Sleeping right now, not out of danger yet, but…" Maura's voice was tired. JJ reached for her hand and squeezed it.

"I owe her Maura, so much…I just…"

"It's okay JJ, I know, its who she is." Maura stepped back realizing that there was someone else in the room, "Penelope?"

Stepping forward Garcia enveloped Maura in a hug and took a step back, "why you're tiny! You looked bigger in my vid screen" the smile in her words was enough to put a smile on Maura's face.

"Now that's better, all this sadness and angst, no mas I say…do you hear me ladies, positive thoughts and positive actions," looking over at Jane, "we need to get my little cannoli healthy again." Smiling at them both she saw Maura's confused look, "what my sweet?"

"Cannoli?" Maura knew she shouldn't bu this woman describing Jane as a cannoli intrigued her.

"Sure, cannoli, you know, hard and crunchy on the outside and sweet and soft on the inside" Garcia smiled and waited.

Maura laughed for the first time since Jane and JJ were taken.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rodriguez was oh so grateful for the dimmer lighting it allowed him to filter in with other officers who were coming and going between the three floors. It wasn't long before he made it onto the sixth floor. He wasn't anywhere near the room, having up on the other side of the floor but he was on the same level. He learned a long time ago that the best place to hide was in plain sight. That's exactly what he planned to do. He needed to get an idea of their exact location, their security and their routine.

He could be a patient man when he needed to be.

**You can say it, this f**** is crazy… Yes he is … I did not mean to leave it here but again, a natural break. Now some of you are rooting for Emily to take him out, others have suggested JJ, Maura, Morgan, even Hotch and Korsak. No one has mentioned Reid or Garcia or even Rossi…hmmm…sorry nope still not saying…if you know me at all though you know it won't be formulaic **

**So, once again, more reviews = quicker updates**


	17. Chapter 17  Strategy

**Okay so I was about to upload and word closed unexpectedly! Friggin had to recover this chapter, thank goodness was only missing paragraph or two, can we say PANIC! I'm alright now, sorry...On with what I was originally going to say...**

**So I have to say, you guys are the absolute best. The number of reviews has been amazing, I so appreciate the reviews, feedback and myriad of suggestions.**

**Some of you still have your private messaging (PM) disabled so you may want to check it. If ever there is a glitch, it defaults to that setting, you may not even know. I try to reply to every review I receive but I can't with some of you **

**Again, thank you and enjoy!**

Hotch finished his call and looked back at the others. "There is still a problem with the electrical panels. They can't figure out how he rigged it but trying to take the systems back online will shut off sections and they'll have to cycle through an eight minute start up cycle."

"How much longer can they work with the backups?" Morgan asked.

"Another hour or two tops, they've been running full bore all this time." Hotch said. Looking at his team he saw the realization of what he was saying.

"Are you saying we're going to be without power for eight minutes?" Frost said.

"Yes and no, my understanding is that essential circuits to critical sections, operating rooms, neonatal ICU, CICU, and ICU are going to be addressed as quickly as possible but without dangerously interrupting service to patients. A lot of the monitors and sustaining equipment have back up battery power so we may briefly be without elevator service and lights." The impact of his statement hit them all.

"Hotch we can't just hole up here in the dark even for just eight minutes." Prentiss paced angrily in front of the group.

"The exit lights are on battery power, so we'll still have _some_ light." Looking up and down the hallway, he pointed out the light along the ceiling that resembled runway lights. They activated when main and backup power was shut off.

"This is fucking crazy," looking at Frost, Korsak knew what was going through the younger detective's mind.

"Detective, everyone" Hotch said, "we have security in place. Now we need to make sure we have no gaps whatsoever before the lights go out. I've asked that they let us know before they cycle through this section of the hospital, but I won't sugarcoat this people. We _will_ be dangerously exposed for at least eight minutes."

Hotch glanced at Emily he knew she was stressed, he had seen her picking at her fingernails and now, biting her bottom lip and wondered briefly if he could get her to stay put with JJ and Rizzoli.

"Prentiss…" he started.

"No Hotch, I'll be out here with the rest of you." She stated flatly. Emily knew Hotch and she could tell he was worried about her state of mind. She had been too calm, too controlled, too quiet, like she had been about Doyle.

"You can stay with JJ…" Hotch continued.

"Yeah Princess, stay with JJ, Frost and I will be…"

"I said no!" Emily glared at them. "Don't you get it, I won't sit this out, and I'm fine okay? I just want to get this guy and I'm no help if I'm sitting in a hospital room doing nothing."

Rossi looked at Hotch and shrugged his shoulders "you tried Hotch, just let her be" patting Emily on the shoulder, Rossi stood by her.

Shaking his head, Hotch knew that short of tying her to a chair or strapping her to a bed Emily was going to do it her way. Well, he had been known to improvise and compromise before so.

"We're going to do this right, does everyone understand? Prentiss, Reid, Morgan, and Frost I want you all monitoring this hallway and checking in periodically with Dr Isles and Garcia. That means one of you is to be in there at all times do I make myself clear?" locking eyes with Emily he let her no she was to do this as well. "Prentiss, you'll work out the rotation."

Opening her mouth in surprise, she snapped it shut; he had given her the responsibility of assigning someone to do what she didn't want to do, knowing full well she didn't shirk shared responsibility.

"Dirty pool sir" she said quietly

"Is it?" with a sympathetic smile, Hotch continued, "Korsak, Rossi, and I will coordinate with the uniformed officers patrolling the hallways and touch base with the supervising Sgt. We'll check in regularly right here."

The waiting room was only a door away from Jane's room and offered a good view of the hallway.

"People, I don't have to remind you how dangerous this man is, but remember, he's also a police officer, a decorated one, he has nothing to lose right now, he can't go back. The fact that he is obviously here, in this building even with security shows just how smart he is. It's up to us to show him how much smarter we are."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Garcia and Maura chatted for a bit with JJ, but it wasn't long before JJ asked Garcia to give her a few minutes with Maura.

Nervously they looked at each other before JJ indicated the seat next to her bed. "Sit Maura, please." Elevating the bed a bit more, JJ tried to get comfortable.

"Here, let me," Maura got up and helped J get situated being mindful of her injuries.

"Thanks Maura," she was sweating slightly from the exertion but the pain was bearable right now. Glancing over at Jane she could feel the tears prickle her eyes.

"I wanted to talk to you…" she began,

"Maura nodded knowingly, "you want to know why she did it?"

"You…uhm…you said it's who she is…what did you mean?" she said softly.

Maura considered her response. A lot of people thought Jane was crazy for having shot herself last year, Maura knew it was because they wouldn't know a selfless act if it bit them on the …

"What do you know about Jane?" Maura asked, she needed to know what she knew to better explain who Jane is.

Closing her eyes, JJ thought about the background briefing they had been given and Jane's file. "I know she was the youngest female detective ever assigned to Homicide. I know that she worked her way up as a uniformed officer and was successful when she was in the drug unit. She's had numerous commendations, has been hurt on the job numerous times," she saw Maura wince at that, "and she has one of the highest closure rates in the Boston PD. That's what I know on paper." She looked expectantly at Maura. JJ was tired, bone tired and yes she hurt but now that she had this chance, this opportunity to understand the woman who risked so much for her, she couldn't ignore it.

Slowly at first, Maura began to talk, "Jane is well, selfless. Not in the purest sense obviously, but she always puts others before herself. I always knew that on a subconscious level but I never experienced it first hand until last year…" Maura looked over at Jane and smiled, "she cares, very deeply…but when she loves…there is nothing she won't do, and she loves her family and her friends. I always considered myself lucky to be included in that category and I dare say you've been included as well." Smiling at the younger woman, she took her uninjured hand and gave it a squeeze. JJ nodded and encouraged her to continue.

"Last year, a detective was murdered and Jane brought him to the station under orders to speak with him. I was in the morgue. Her brother, Frankie, brought in a witness to the killing and Jane left the detective to speak with her…the precinct was overrun by what turned out to be that detective's men. Jane's brother had been shot point blank in the vest and she begged me to help him… I did my best, but he was dying and it was while we were there with the detective, Marino that we realized that he was behind everything. He started to tell us how we were all going to die and he would be viewed as a hero but I had the radio on and everyone heard, so that destroyed the plans he had." Maura closed her eyes as she prepared to retell one of the worst times of her life until now.

"He got extremely angry and Jane placed herself between Marino and her brother and I. When he moved to grab me she got in the way and let him take her instead asking me to take care of her brother. The officers outside didn't have a good shot and the more time passed the greater the chance that her brother wouldn't make it. Jane knew that. She begged them to take the shot and apparently Marino told her Frankie was probably already dead. I was there when she wrestled with him for the gun and placed it against her abdomen." Maura looked at her hands before looking at JJ. The sympathy and empathy in her eyes was her undoing and tears rolled slowly down her face.

"Maura…don't…you don't have to…" she felt terrible for making the woman relive that moment. She remembered seeing Emily after Doyle had stabbed her with that piece of wood. Her heart had stopped when she thought Emily would die. It had broken when she had to "die", she understood and she felt for her.

"It's okay, you have to understand she knew, she didn't think, she _knew _that the only way for Frankie and I to get help quickly was to take the shot everyone else refused to. She shot through herself to shoot him. She saved us and almost died in return." Turning her eyes on JJ, "when she commits herself to something, there's no going back. She was willing to die to save us. When you were taken along with her, I know my Jane, she blamed herself and already considering you a friend, she was not going to let anything happen to you, like I said before, it's just who she is." Maura grew quiet.

"But why?" JJ cried, "She barely knew me"

"It's not about how long you've known her it's about quality. It's not often that Jane opens herself up to friendship; she did that with you and Emily. I could tell when we were at the Dirty Robber that she was comfortable with you both." Maura paused as she considered the younger woman, "I was mad at her for flirting with you," she admitted.

"Flirting with me?" JJ's voice squeaked a bit, she was embarrassed to admit she had flirted right back but it was in fun.

"I know she doesn't mean it…most times she does it unconsciously, I can tell, but that doesn't mean I wasn't a little angry with her and jealous of you." Maura couldn't believe she had just admitted that.

"Jealous? Of me? But you're…"

"Beautiful…" the breathless raspy voice surprised them both.

"Jane!" Maura rushed over to her and brought her hand up for a kiss, "how long have you been awake?"

"Long enough," she said softly. "Hey JJ…"

Her voice thick with emotion, "Hey yourself…how do you feel?"

"Like shit…you?" Jane smiled wanly as her attempt to laugh was stifled by the pain.

"About the same…" chuckling JJ held her hand against her ribs at the time, "shit! That hurts!" Head back she smiled at how ridiculous they must look neither of them able to laugh with pain.

"Both of you stop it! You're going to hurt yourselves." Maura's stern voice only provoked another fit in JJ and Jane just kept smiling, her one attempt at laughing a second ago was more than enough.

"Hey can I come back in n…hey you're awake!" Looking at JJ's half laugh half grimace, "what's going on?" she said suspiciously.

"These two," Maura said "think its funny to make each other laugh when neither one can take a decent breath without doubling over." Maura's indignant tone was enough to get JJ going again and the curses in between breaths was comical.

Jane watched as her lover lightened the mood. She knew Maura wasn't really upset and was glad that she able to relax even a little. Closing her eyes she admitted to herself that she hadn't expected to wake up. It was Maura's voice that brought her back. It was always Maura.

"Jane?" the worry in Maura's voice made her open her eyes.

"I'm okay Maur, I'm here."

"Yes you are aren't you, still looking like a stud muffin" Garcia's smile lit up the room.

"Thanks but I probably look more like a week old cannoli." Eyes wide she couldn't understand what they were laughing at.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Where are we at Prentiss?"

Emily sat with Morgan and Reid while Frost stayed in the hallway. "I spoke with Garcia and explained what was going on. She was a little concerned until I told her one of us would be in at all times. Now, when the power goes, and it will we have to be prepared for anything."

Looking at Reid she nodded to him, "Rodriguez has already decided to die, based on what he has managed to do with the electrical system of this hospital, he doesn't have a problem taking people with him. Now we know that he is absolutely focused on Detective Rizzoli but JJ killing his father may have him just a bit indecisive as to whom to go for. That's why Detective Rizzoli _was_ correct, we needed them together to draw him out once and for all and to minimize any fallout." As he finished he looked from Emily to Derek and saw the unspoken understanding that passed between them.

"Reid, you first, Emily and I are going to check up and down the hallways while Frost stays here. We'll rotate in about an hour." Morgan started walking away with Emily, speaking to her quietly.

"Fine," Reid muttered himself, "I guess I don't have a say. Turning he went to go speak with Maura and Garcia.

"Morgan I…"

"No Emily, you're not going anywhere by yourself, we stay together." Morgan refused to give in. He understood her reasoning, if Rodriguez saw a woman by herself guarding the area, he was more likely to make a move, but they knew he would make a move regardless. With their history he refused to let Emily take this guy on alone.

"_He didn't understand…"_ She was not happy with Morgan's reaction to her request. She knew he was thinking about Doyle and it made her crazy. No one could look at her or her actions anymore without that filter, and it pissed her off. "_This was about JJ and Jane and those other five women, this wasn't about her."_

"Derek, don't be difficult, you know I'm right…"

"No Prentiss, I'm not going there with you, hate me if you want, but I can't." Walking ahead of her he turned around, "you coming?"

"Yeah, Frost, we'll check back in twenty minutes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rodriguez thanked the pretty nurse for the use of the telephone and struck up a conversation. She was beyond chatty, talking about everything and everyone to include asking and discussing what was going on the floor. The FBI agent who walked past the desk paid him no mind as he spoke with what appeared to be the hospital administrator. By the time he was done talking her up, Rodriguez had her phone number, address, and a date for Friday and knew exactly where those fucking dykes were.

Strolling down the hall, he watched as the lights flickered a bit. He knew they were going to have to reboot most of the system, which meant that very soon he would be free to move about to his heart's content.

**I know, you wanted more of the snake…no worries…with the pending blackout, Rodriguez will be poised to strike, like the snake he is. The question for you my dear reader is whom he may take with him…**

**You all know the drill, more reviews=quicker updates so, Review, Review, Review**

**Don't forget, tomorrow night, Criminal Minds for those who have access. For those who don't, sorry….**


	18. Chapter 18  Lights Out

**Well now, I was bound and figgin determined to get this chapter finished so I could post it for you all. My bed is calling, my head is lolling on my laptop, but it's done, so here you go…Enjoy and review please.**

***Did everyone enjoy CM yesterday? Hope so…**

"Crunchy on the outside and soft on the inside? Really Garcia…you called me a cannoli?" Jane said softly

"Yup," Garcia smiled widely as she realized her previous comment had helped lighten the mood in the room.

Smiling to herself Jane understood now why her previous comment had resulted in laughter. She fought against the exhaustion that threatened to pull her back. Briefly closing her eyes, she took as deep a breath as she could and was shocked at the pain that snapped her eyes open. Hissing in pain, she sought Maura's eyes.

Maura squeezed her hand and whispered, "its okay honey, even breaths, don't try to breathe deeply Jane not yet. Reaching for the oxygen mask she moved to put it on her.

"No…give me a sec…please Maura, this," pointing to the oxygen tube around her face, "is enough…I'm okay…I'm okay…" Jane's breathing stabilized as she focused on Maura.

Garcia and JJ could only watch as their new friend struggled to do the most natural thing in the world, breathe.

"Sorry guys…" Jane looked over at JJ and Garcia with a lopsided grin, "we make…a hell of a pair…don't we?"

Smiling sympathetically, "We certainly do," JJ looked at Garcia and saw that she had been affected by the episode, "Pen? You okay?"

"Hmmm?" she didn't realize she was staring, "I'm sorry, yes, I'm fine." Looking from one bed to the other, she shook herself. "I'm fine really. So my lovely ladies, do we want an update?" she looked questioningly at Maura knowing Jane would be the most affected.

"Please…" Jane's raspy voice carried more forcefully.

Sighing in resignation Maura nodded, encouraging Garcia to continue.

"So, we have the hospital on alert and now that you two lovelies are together, in only one location, it should be easier to protect. Hotch was meeting with the others, so someone should be in shortly to let us know what's next."

Maura listened as Jane's heart rate quickened and leveled out. Looking down her own heart did a little flip at the small smile on Jane's face. The love she felt for her was limitless and seeing even a hint of her old self was enough for Maura. Stroking her hair she looked at Garcia.

"So now we wait." She said quietly to no one in particular.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rodriguez tried to remain as unobtrusive as possible, hovering back and forth around the nurse's station. He was able to catch snippets of conversation between the hospital staff and an occasional officer. Enough so, that he had a pretty good idea how the patrols were running as well as the most interesting nugget of information yet.

They hadn't been able to resolve the problems with the electrical systems that he had caused, so he knew that sooner rather than later, they would have to reboot parts of the system. He was counting on the darkness that would result to gain access to both women. He hadn't been able to kill Jane with his first blow, but he knew all he needed was one more shot. For that blonde bitch, he planned on destroying that pretty little face of hers.

He didn't think, he knew that if he got within arms reach, they were his. Walking away from the pretty little nurse again, he headed down the hallway to the south side nurse's station. Jane's room was just beyond that station and he needed to get the lay of the land quickly before the lights went out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Reid knocked before going in to see Jane and JJ.

"Wonder Boy!" Garcia called out.

"Hey guys, JJ, hey how are you?" walking up to stand next to her he looked at her shyly.

"I wondered if you would ever get around to seeing me," she teased.

Blushing, he smiled at her and glanced over at Maura sitting on the other side of the room with Jane.

"I'm sorry JJ…I mean…" suddenly self-conscious, he stuttered.

Her gentle laughter allowed him to relax, "It's okay Spence, I'm not holding it against you, I know you've been busy," she loved to tease him, it was so easy.

"Watch it JJ that shade of red he's turning doesn't look to healthy." Joining JJ's laughter, Garcia couldn't resist.

Maura watched and smiled at them, they were all so close, like a family. It was nice to see after so much ugliness. Jane squeezed her hand and whispered to her "save him…"

Understanding what she meant, Maura couldn't resist, "now leave him alone you too, he's been nothing but helpful and supportive, even if this was all his idea." Joining in the teasing, Reid just wanted to crawl under the bed. He wasn't used to this much female attention, ever and it made him nervous.

"Well…well actually it was Jane's idea…so…" looking earnestly at her Jane shook her head from side to side.

"Dr Reid did you just throw me under the bus?" Her voice was raspy but stronger than it had been. The joking and lightheartedness of the moment was doing more for her than the meds.

"I…damn…you're teasing too aren't you." He said

"Yep." Jane's reply held some of her old snarkiness.

Laughing at his own misfortune he took them all in. It was up to him to brief them about what was going on. He had no idea who was relieving him but was hoping it would be Emily. He could see the walls going up with every discussion and mention of Rodriguez. He could feel her distancing herself and it worried him. JJ kept her grounded and he really thought that Emily needed that right now.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Frost was getting antsy, he wanted to go look for this guy but he knew someone needed to stay. Maybe when Frankie got there. He had checked his voicemail and Frankie had called to let him know that he would be back shortly, having taken his mother home for the night.

Morgan and Prentiss had come by about ten minutes ago and were due to check in again shortly. Hearing the door open behind him he watched Reid come out to touch base.

"Hey,"

"Hey yourself," Frost said, "How are they?"

"They're as good as they can be. Are we still waiting on Prentiss and Morgan?" Reid asked. Looking at his watch, he was surprised they weren't back yet.

"Yeah we are, so, how'd they take it?" Frost said, referring to Jane and JJ. Reid had been tasked to let them know what was going on, including the issue with the power.

"Well lets see, Jane and JJ both asked for a gun even though Jane can barely move and JJ's hand is broken and Maura wanted to know who else might be staying with them so she could ask for another chair."

"What about Garcia?"

Reid laughed out loud, "She seemed content to watch Maura argue with Jane and JJ about the gun issue." Shaking his head he looked at Frost, "your turn?"

Throwing his hands up, Frost backed up, "nope! Not me, I'd rather check the stairs and go look for this guy. I can't stay still right now; besides, I think I'd feel outnumbered in there with all four of them."

"You have no idea," Reid muttered.

"What? Hey…here they come…"

Morgan and Prentiss showed up bearing two long handled flashlights.

"What are those for?" Reid asked. They all had their own maglites so he couldn't understand.

"They're for Maura and Garcia," Emily said, "they don't have flashlights and I don't want to take any chances that they'll get caught in the dark."

Frost nodded, "makes sense, so whose turn is it?" looking from Morgan to Emily, he could sense a bit of tension.

"I'll be staying with them for the next half hour or so." Emily admitted, looking at Morgan she tried to control her anger at how he had manipulated her into feeling guilty about not being with JJ.

"Prentiss its only thirty minutes and then its my turn okay?" Morgan understood how Emily was feeling. She wanted to be out there, but she also needed to be with JJ even if only for a little while. There were enough of them out there looking for Rodriguez that she could take the time to do this, for both of them. Emily knew that, she just hated being called on it.

"I know Derek that doesn't mean I'm any happier about it."

"Go, spend some time with your woman already Prentiss." Derek pushed Emily gently toward the door. Flashlight in each hand, Emily tried to clear her mind before she went in.

The three men watched as she disappeared behind the door. "So," Derek said, Reid you up for hanging out here?"

"That's fine Morgan."

"Jane's brother Frankie should be here in a bit, I'll have him come over here with you." Frost said.

"Not a problem Frost, I should be fine, just make sure we have uniforms in the area." Not the best shot in the BAU, Reid always doubted his abilities.

Morgan laughed, "easy man, you'll be fine. Come on Frost, we'll be back in a little bit Reid, I want to check in with Hotch about the power. It should be happening anytime now."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rodriguez turned quickly to check on the stairs by the nurses station as Morgan and Frost walked past him. He could feel it, his opportunity to get near them. He knew they hadn't found the officer downstairs yet or the alarm would have been raised already. Walking down the hallway, he passed Reid just as he was stepping into the hallway, almost bumping into him.

"Oh sorry," Reid said.

Grunting an okay, Rodriguez continued to walk away from him.

Surprised and confused by the officer's actions, Reid followed him down the hallway. "Hey, I said I was sorry…" his voice cutoff when Rodriguez turned the corner.

Reid stood there, surprised by the officer's actions, shaking his head, he walked back and started going over in his head everything they knew about Rodriguez and tried to predict all the possible outcomes.

"_Shit!" _Rodriguez was spooked, he had almost come face to face with one of the agents, and there was no way they wouldn't know who he was. He walked down to the stairwell and turned back around briefly. Seeing that he wasn't being followed he slowed down and thought about his next move.

He was going to have to take that guy out to get into the room.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Emily walked in she was glad to see Maura smiling at Jane who was awake and looking a lot better than the last time she had seen her. Garcia sat by the window busy on her laptop. Smiling at them, her eyes sought out the brilliant blue eyes she had fallen in love with.

"Hi Jennifer" Emily found her voice suddenly thick with emotion again and tried to clamp it down. JJ saw her struggle for composure and gave her the time she needed before she patted the bed with her hand.

"Hey…come sit with me?" JJ spoke encouragingly. She knew what it was costing Emily right now to even be in the room with them, but she was grateful nonetheless.

Emily nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. Taking her hand, she brought it up to her lips and kissed it before letting it go again. The disappointment in JJ's eyes made her hesitate but she just leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "Just a sec okay." Nodding her understanding, JJ knew what she was doing. She watched as Emily walked over to Jane.

"Hey Maura…Jane…"

"Hey Prentiss…" Jane was a bit surprised to see her. She figured she would be out trying to find Rodriguez not in with them, but then she realized if it were Maura, she would do the same.

Emily Prentiss was nothing if not direct and she knew that JJ would likely be more badly hurt or dead if not for Jane.

"I…thank you Jane." It was said simply but the words conveyed so much more.

Smiling, Jane couldn't resist, "anytime."

Emily's answering grin made them both smile and she took Jane's hand and squeezed it tightly before going back to go sit with JJ.

"Well ladies…you've got me for about a half hour, you also have for your protection these two very capable flashlights." Giving one to Maura and the other to Garcia, she watched them each eye the large flashlights questioningly.

"Okay Princess, so are we using these for work or play?" Garcia's grin grew wide as she eyed the large flashlights. Maura and Emily's laughter filled the room as Emily realized this was exactly what she needed right now. Still laughing at Garcia's comment and subsequent suggestive motions, she almost missed the buzzing of her cell.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Rodriguez walked back toward Reid and called out as he reached him, "hey!"

Reid turned around recognizing the officer's voice and realized he was face to face with Rodriguez, "shit!" was all he had time to say before Rodriguez grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

His shock was short lived as Rodriguez lifted him off the floor. Reid's hand moved toward his weapon but not fast enough as he was slammed into the wall. Going limp, Rodriguez considered for a moment just snapping his neck but the little guy just wasn't worth it. Looking up and down the hallway, he quickly walked into the vacant room two doors away and tossed him on the bed. Taking his weapon, he checked his pockets and was surprised when he heard the buzzing of a cellphone.

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Emily, who was it?" JJ had felt her tense up as she looked at her text.

"They're moving more security this way…the lights are about to go out" angrily she spit out those last words. For eight minutes they were going to be completely exposed.

"How soon?" Garcia asked

"Less than two minutes." She replied. Looking into JJ's eyes, she saw understanding and fear.

The increased beeping sound prompted her to walk over to Maura and Jane. "Hey you okay?" her concern for them both but particularly Jane evident in her voice.

"Emily?" Jane said breathlessly, "he's coming…you know that…" Emily nodded, knowing Jane wanted to tell her something but her agitation wasn't letting her. "Don't let him hurt them"

Emily knew she was talking about Maura and JJ. "I won't Jane don't worry"

"Promise Emily…please…" Jane's voice filled with renewed strength as she asked for Emily's promise.

"I promise Jane" taking her hand she squeezed it tightly in reassurance. "I promise"

Emily had no sooner walked back over to JJ, than the lights went out.

**I know dammit don't yell at me…you can't tell me you all wouldn't have stopped there either…then again you may not be as evil as me… **

**Obviously you all know what will like be happening in the next chapter, it will be intense, so be warned. Realize though it is yet to be written, so, feel free to offer up any suggestions, recommendations, or insight…I read everything so…**

**As usual, you know my mantra: more reviews=quicker updates, so please review, review, review.**

**Also-if you can answer this question please-Would you want to see more of this group working together again? Was thinking of a follow up story set in DC. Let me know your thoughts please…goodnight…**


	19. Chapter 19  A Taunting Tale

**So, I've been called Queen of the Cliffhangers (prefer King but okay ;) I know it makes some of you crazy but honestly where I stop is just such a natural break…well you know the rest…Thanks to all of you who have alerted, favorited and reviewed this story. The rest of you who read without drawing attention to yourselves, I hope you are enjoying it. **

**A/N: This chapter was by far one of the most difficult to write. Our ladies are danger, with more literally around the corner…and what happens next is anyone's guess…**

"Dammit!" Emily yelled, "everyone okay?" The only real light in the room came from the monitors attached to Jane and JJ. Looking at her watch, Emily silently started the countdown for the power to come back online. The light from Maura's flashlight cut through the darkness resting on Emily who had her gun drawn.

"Em?" JJ sought out her partner's hand and was rewarded with a quick squeeze.

"Right here hon. Maura no, don't point it high. Garcia you too, turn on your lights but keep them pointed downward."

"Why" Garcia's voice was plaintive, she did not like this darkness at all.

"Trust me Garcia, we need to let our eyes get used to the darkness for a second. You'll be surprised at how well you can see. Thing is if we introduce bright light like that, we're basically blinded in the dark. I don't want any of us blinded that way if we can help it."

"Penlope, listen to me, Emily is right, we'll be able to see better in the dark…I know that makes no sense but…" Maura tried to explain, hearing the rising panic in the tech goddess' voice but was cut off by the beeping of Jane's heart monitor.

Emily called out to her, "Jane? How you doing over there?" she had heard the monitor and knew enough that Jane's heart rate had increased dramatically.

The pain filled response worried her, "just peachy…" Emily knew he was close. There were five of them in here, others out there. "_He couldn't possibly get to them_," she thought and yet stranger things had happened.

"Where's Reid? Morgan?" Penelope asked.

"And Frost, Korsak…" Maura added

"Probably trying to get here, I think the lights went out too soon…fuck…I thought we had more time…" Emily had to fight the urge to race out and find this guy knowing full well it was the wrong thing to do.

"Listen to me all of you. If he gets in here, no heroics okay? Let me take care of him, Pen do you understand? Maura?" Emily's voice was insistent and expected an answer.

"Okay" Garcia's voice was noticeably subdued.

"Emily I don't think that's…" Maura thought they would have a better chance together.

"Maura, no arguments okay?" Emily knew what Maura was thinking, but she wasn't a cop or an FBI Agent, "Maura he could be armed, I don't know, if he is, I don't want him to start shooting randomly, there's too much at stake." Emily hoped that Maura understood that last part.

She did, "Fine, but remember you're not alone and you're not invincible." Turning her attention back to Jane she spoke to her quietly.

"Emily?" JJ's voice cut through the hardening of Emily's heart as she realized what they were facing.

She never got a chance to respond before the hospital room door started to open, turning her attention there she whispered urgently "be ready," before aiming her weapon at the person walking through.

Her first glimpse, with the aid of her mini maglite, was of a policeman's uniform which caused her to hesitate for just a split second until she remembered that only a select few were supposed to come into this room, none of them in uniform.

"Stop right there!" she called. Her light caught his weapon in its holster and moved up his torso.

"Take it easy…okay, just checking on you since the lights are out" he said quietly, knowing they hadn't seen his face yet. He had Reid's gun in his hand positioned away from her.

Before the light had even reached his face, the mad beeping from Jane's monitor let Emily know something was desperately wrong.

"Max!" the sound of Jane's raspy voice and the pulling of two triggers happened almost at once.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Frankie reached the sixth floor, he was pissed he had only been stopped twice. Granted, he was in uniform, but still, he expected a little bit tighter security, which was why when he arrived at the corridor housing his sister's room, he was surprised to see no one there and then the lights had gone out. Looking at his watch he knew they had an eight-minute window of darkness so he noted the time. Emergency runway lighting had kicked in and he could hear voices headed his way.

Walking quickly he was surprised by a loud noise and groan coming from a vacant room. Drawing his weapon, Frankie pushed open the door and found Dr. Spencer Reid on all fours grabbing at the hospital bed trying to stand up. It looked like he had fallen out of the very same bed.

Rushing in, Frankie grabbed him by the arm and was surprised when he flinched and made to fight him off.

"Dr Reid…Dr. Reid! It's Officer Rizzoli…" holding him up he watched as Reid shook his head and tried to get his bearings.

"Rodriguez," he said shakily, "he got in…" Reid leaned on the bed as a frantic Frankie grabbed his radio and called in.

Turning to Reid, "I gotta go" Frankie was surprised when Reid grabbed his arm and said, "wait…he has my gun."

Maura didn't know how she responded so quickly to Jane's utterance but she did, bringing up the flashlight just as Rodriguez pulled the trigger. It was enough to skew his aim and save Emily Prentiss' life.

She felt the bullet hit her and stupidly wondered why the hell she wasn't wearing her vest. High on her shoulder, the bullet broke through her left collarbone before coming out the back.

"Fuck!" she yelled as her light and gun wavered. With a roar she heard him coming at her and braced herself as they crashed into the back wall between JJ's and Jane's beds. She relaxed into his tackle and rode out the pain as she elbowed him in the face, once…twice. She felt his cheekbone break under her own assault. Ramming her again, she saw stars as the back of her head hit the wall, but she held on.

Rodriguez reacted to the light unconsciously, bringing his hand up as he pulled the trigger, his shot going wide. Pissed at the fire in his side from that bitch's bullet, he roared in anger and tackled her. The pleasure he felt when he rammed her into the wall was short lived as he started taking elbows to the face. This wasn't how things were supposed to happen. Picking her up, he rammed her into the wall again.

"Emily!" JJ's cry filled the room; Garcia hit him on the back with the flashlight and was rewarded with a back fist to the side of her temple that crumpled her to the ground.

"No!" Emily's roar surprised him and her knee to the wound in his side briefly doubled him over. Weapons forgotten now, this was a pure fistfight, or so she thought. So much had happened in that darkness she forgot about the holstered weapon he had which was now pointing at her.

"Enough!" he bellowed. "You, Dr Isles, close the door," hearing the raised voices beyond the door, "no more interruptions." Keeping his weapon trained on Emily, he picked up the maglite he had been struck with and flashed it around the room.

The look on the face of the woman who killed his father thrilled him. He could see the fear in her face at the sight of him and … looking over at the woman he had been fighting, concern for her. The sound of his laughter filled the room.

"You've got to be kidding me, I'm in a room full of dykes?" waving Maura back to Jane's side he watched as the brunette who had fought him kneeled down to check on the woman he had knocked out who was beginning to stir. "Leave her"

"No" she said, daring him to make a move. Her shoulder hurt like hell and she could feel the blood soaking the front and back of her shirt. She had pulled her cell off her belt when she kneeled down and now pressed 2 and the call button. Quickly turning down the volume, the silent call was answered.

"Emily please don't," was all JJ said.

"Emily please don't," he mimicked…keeping his weapon on Emily; he turned to look at Jane.

"Well, well, well, big bad butch all banged up? How's the heart Jane? Still beating for me?" his taunting voice grated on Emily but she had to bide her time. She knew help was right outside that door.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

The sound of gunfire brought them all running, Morgan and Frost stood in the hallway arguing with Frankie, who wanted to run into Jane's room, while a nurse tended to Reid's head.

"We can't Rizzoli! Hotch and the others are on their way, we have to be careful how we handle this." Punching a nearby wall, "How the hell did he get past everybody?" Morgan could not believe what the hell had just happened. Careful as they had tried to be the fucker had still gotten to them and now shots had been fired.

Pacing, he was glad to see when Hotch, Korsak and Rossi arrived.

"What've we got?" right down to business he addressed Morgan and Frost.

"He attacked Reid," indicating the younger man, Morgan continued, "We were already headed this way when we heard the gunshots." Looking at his watch, he saw that only four minutes had passed.

"Hotch what the hell do we do? He's got the five of them in there." Morgan had never felt more panicked. The only three women he loved beside his immediate family were in with a murderer intent on finishing what he started.

"How many shots were fired?" Hotch asked, that would determine their next move.

"Two but they were almost at the same time," Frost kept looking toward the door that he should have stayed to guard. If only it had been him and not Reid.

"That likely means that Prentiss got a shot off." Hotch looked to Morgan for agreement.

"Yeah but where did the other one go?" Frost said anxiously.

Morgan was startled when his phone vibrated. Grabbing it off his hip, he saw Emily's number come up, "Hotch!" Morgan pressed the answer button,

"_Emily please don't,"_

"_Emily please don't," he mimicked_

"_Well, well, well, big bad butch all banged up? How's the heart Jane? Still beating for me?" _

"Sonofabitch!," Frankie bolted toward the door only to be stopped by Frost.

"We can't…" he cried, not believing they wouldn't let him go in.

"Stop, Frankie stop…" Korsak's voice got through to him. "we need to know what's going on before anyone else gets hurt. Do you understand? She was able to make the call so we could listen in.

Inside the hospital room, things were tense. His words impacted Jane raising her heart rate but not without her responding. "Go to hell Max" she ground out.

"Lived there my whole life sweetheart, thought you were the one to get me out of it. Till you fucking betrayed me." He yelled at her knowing it would affect her. The smile on his face as he listened to her distress was ugly.

"Leave her alone!" Maura cried advancing on him. Jane grabbed at her hand trying to stop her.

"Maura no!"

Rodriguez was surprised by the speed with which Maura launched herself at him but was still able to catch her with the butt of the gun across her face.

Maura went down like a brick. Emily ran over to her ignoring Rodriguez' orders to stay back.

"Maura…Maura!..." listening to Jane's cries was heart wrenching.

"Jane calm down, please…" JJ pleaded to her from across the room. Listening to the monitor, now a staccato of beeps she feared that Jane might not survive.

Watching the scene unfold before him, the shadows the flashlights played were beginning to annoy him.

"Get up…"waving the gun at Emily, he forced her away from Maura and back toward JJ.

"Jane…Jane listen to me…" Emily said.

"Shut up…" she was really starting to annoy him.

Ignoring him Emily continued, "Jane she's okay, she's breathing…I need you to breathe okay, Jane do you hear me?"

Moving a step closer he threatened her again. "I said shut up you fucking dyke!"

"At least I'm not a coward," Emily said, disgust dripping from each word.

"Emily no, what are you doing?' JJ's voice was panicked.

"I…am not…a coward…" he spoke so slowly, Emily could tell she was irritating him.

"Not much of a man either, hiding behind a gun and the dark…" Emily taunted him hoping he would respond, hoping to give the others a chance to get in, praying that the lights came on soon

"He is a coward…isn't he…Emily…" Jane's breathless voice pierced the darkness, "not a man…just …a little boy…"

"Shut up!

"Couldn't do anything without daddy." Emily's continued.

Her gasp when the lights came on was quickly stifled when she could finally see him clearly. He was favoring his left side, between the bullet and her knee; she could tell he was hurting. Quickly looking around, she saw JJ's blue eyes trained on her finally understanding what she was trying to accomplish.

Garcia had pulled herself into a sitting position against JJ's bed, her eyes slightly unfocused. By her lay Maura, she was bleeding from a gash on the side of her head and appeared to still be unconscious.

Looking over at Jane she saw her own thoughts mirrored there. She knew Jane was nowhere near up for this but they had no choice. They were going to have to push him. Push him close enough to the edge for the others to help take him out. Hopefully they wer listening

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_I said shut up you fucking dyke!"_

"_At least I'm not a coward," _

"_Emily no, what are you doing?' _

"_I…am not…a coward…" _

"_Not much of a man either, hiding behind a gun and the dark…" _

"_He is a coward…isn't he…Emily…" Jane's breathless voice pierced the darkness, "not a man…just …a little boy…"_

"_Shut up!_

"They're taunting him," Rossi said "Emily's trying to keep him distracted."

The power came back on reinforcing the need to move quickly "We can't move in without knowing where everyone is." Hotch said, "when we do we're going to have to move immediately. Morgan, Frost, I want you by the door, be ready to move as soon you get the word from Emily.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Fucking dykes," he countered, "just like my mother don't know what to do with a real man."

"Show me how much of a real man you are then…why do you need a gun? I think a real man would be able to control me. I mean you got what to injured women on either side of the room, and you have two on the ground. There's just me now, why aren't you controlling me?

Pointing the gun at her "shut the fuck up. I can control you…I am controlling you" with that he grabbed her around the neck and slammed her against the far wall.

"Emily! Leave her alone you bastard." JJ yelled at him, trying to get out of bed, praying that someone would help them soon.

Jane's voice cut through his rage, making him loosen his grip on Emily. "Come on Max…you don't want her…its me…right? Aren't you man enough…don't you want to prove it to me how much of a man you are?" Jane's taunt was the last straw; with a roar he let Emily go and turned to Jane raising his gun.

"No!" Emily's scream was like a knife cutting through them, as Morgan and Frost burst through the door, the sound of a gun going off filled the room.

Rodriguez reflexively pulled the trigger, even as the bullet ripped up through his abdomen transecting a major artery. The shock on his face was less about being shot than about the fact that he had failed. He had failed himself and his father and he let the bitch win.

Morgan and Frost watched him go down and looked down into the tear filled eyes of Dr Maura Isles holding Emily's gun in trembling hands. Going down on her knees, Emily spoke to her softly, "Maura…Maura let go...its over okay…its over…Jane needs you honey…there you go," Maura turned to look at her and the stood shakily walking over to Jane.

"You guys alright? Morgan looked at his ladies and breathed a sigh of relief at the fact they were alive. A little worse for wear, but alive.

Maura screams filled the room "Jane…Jane!...Emily! She's not breathing! Dammit somebody help me please!" The monitor continued to beep erratically while Maura frantically pressed the call button.

**The King has spoken…nah! Just kidding…again, a natural break and emotionally I needed one…Please let me know your feelings about this chapter and the story in general. As always, more reviews=quicker updates. So please Review, Review, Review…**


	20. Chapter 20  Aftermath

**Wow, you guys totally rock! Just to get you guys of that cliff, here is another chapter. A bit shorter than usual but…**

**Anyway, glad you are still enjoying…Read on!**

"Get a doctor in here!" Morgan yelled out to Hotch as Frost quickly checked Rodriguez before going over to Jane.

"What happened? Frost couldn't believe this, they were safe now…"Fuck!"

"Jane…Jane honey," Maura put the oxygen mask back on Jane's face, "please Jane…you can't do this to me…you just can't!..." Maura's cries cut through them all.

Frankie led the doctors and nurses in pulling Maura away from the bed as they worked on Jane. The frenzied activity around Jane silenced them all. The sounds of sobs filled the room as they all realized what Rodriguez may have cost them in Jane Rizzoli.

Morgan was forced to come to terms with how his initial behavior had created a rift that should never have existed.

Korsak and Frost were forced to relive what life without Jane would be and how much smaller the BPD would be without her.

Emily held JJ's hand tightly, both with tears in their eyes as they watched the medical staff work on their newly discovered friend and coming to terms with the experiences they would never have together as friends, or as family.

Hotch watched his team as they seemed to be stuck in time, watching as a teammate, however new might be lost to them again.

Rossi looked at Maura, a respected colleague and friend and realized how the loss of this one woman would rob them all of her insights, experience and knowledge, knowing she likely would not recover from the loss.

Reid who had come in behind the medical staff stood frozen in the doorway as he took in the carnage, the blood on the floor and wall, Rodriguez' body still laying in the center of the room, Maura being held tightly by Frankie as they watched the medical staff try to save Jane, and Penelope sitting alone on the edge of JJ's bed, tears running down her face as she watched another friend die. Walking over to her he out his arm around her shoulders and let her know she was not alone in her grief.

Frankie stood there in shock looking at his big sister as they tried to save her and holding Maura, the only person to ever own Jane's heart. His heart broke at the thought of all they would lose as a family without Jane. He thought of his mother, grateful that she wasn't there to see this happen, but also sad that she wouldn't be present during Jane's last moments with them.

Maura watched from the comfort of Frankie's arms as she realized that in the act of saving Jane she might also have contributed to all of this. That ultimately she was the cause and the reason she wouldn't be allowed to spend the rest of her life with the person she had found to be the missing piece of her heart and her soul. Jane.

The doctor's fought to save her, forcing oxygen into her lungs, they were stabilizing and enabling her breathing but her heart rate would not stabilize, in fact it refused to and her heartbeat continued to get more erratic, the staccato beat of it making it painfully clear that she was failing until…

The solid tone cut through the room.

"NO!" Maura fought Frankie as he held her back. "Let me go! Please…Frankie…let me go…" collapsing in his arms, her desperation was all consuming.

"Tachycardia…charging…300 …clear…" the sound of Jane's body jerking caused louder sobs in both Penelope and JJ. Morgan wiped the tears from his eyes and looked back at Emily, any bad feelings or pent up frustrations from her lies completely gone.

The tone continued to sound.

"Again…charging…clear…" The sound of multiple beats filled the room. "We have sinus rhythm, still erratic…"

"Doctor we have blood…"

"What!...Dammit call the OR…we need to get her in now…we can't stabilize her if she's bleeding…go, go…" Pulling the bed between them, they wheeled the bed out of the room and raced down the hallway.

Grabbing the arm of one nurse Hotch demanded to know what was going on "sir, Detective Rizzoli's been shot, I can't tell you anything more right now, please sir," looking pointedly at her arm, Hotch realized he was still holding her, "sorry," he mumbled. "Shot?"

"He squeezed the trigger." JJ said quietly

"What?" Morgan said

"He was already pulling the trigger when Maura shot him. It must've been an involuntary reflex. But obviously his aim was off."

"It was enough though wasn't it?" Frankie said harshly, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. Turning Maura around to face him he made her look at him. "Maura…look at me dammit…she's still alive…" pulling her into a hug, he held her. As they broke apart he realized the side of her head and face were covered in blood.

"Maura your head," raising a hand to the side of her face she smacked it away.

"Maura?" Emily had watched the exchange and realized that Maura was hanging on by her fingernails. Looking at JJ, who nodded, she walked over to Maura. Pulling her gently by the arm, she forced Maura to look at her.

"Maura let them take care of you please…Maura?" Emily couldn't believe how broken she looked. Nodding slowly, Maura allowed Frankie to lead her out of the room, like a child.

Turning around, she was surprised when the room dipped slightly and she caught herself on Frost's arm.

"Hey you okay?" The roaring in her ears drowned out his voice until she heard nothing.

"Shit!"

"Emily!"

Morgan caught her as she fell. Picking her up in his arms he walked out of the room quickly yelling for a doctor.

"Goddammit Emily Prentiss!" JJ's anger at Emily they knew was JJ's fear for her partner.

"Oh honey she'll be okay," Penelope pushed her back down watching as she grabbed at her ribs from the sudden movement.

"Someone please go tell me what's going on, Reid?" she pleaded.

"Oh…sure…" running out he went to follow Morgan.

Watching Garcia struggle with a distraught JJ, Hotch went over, "JJ you need to calm down."

"I _am_ calm" she said grunting in pain.

"Agent Jareau, you are not going to be of any good to Emily if you re-injure yourself." His expression cold, he knew it was the only way to get through to her.

"Yes sir," Leaning back on the bed, she looked at everyone still in the room. "It's over isn't it."

"Yes JJ, its over."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Emily woke up in the emergency room. Looking around, she saw Morgan napping in a chair.

"Morgan?" her voice sounded odd, light almost. "Morgan," she said more forcefully.

Head snapping up, "Hey Princess…how you feeling?" Morgan sat up straight and watched his begin to figure things out.

Moving to sit up, she hissed she tried to move her left hand, looking down at herself she realized her arm was in a sling and her shoulder "Shit I passed out didn't I?"

"Yeah you did…scared the hell out of us too when you did it."

"Sorry…wait is JJ okay? Shit I passed out in front of her, dammit….dammit," Morgan let her vent.

"You done?"

"Why the hell am I trussed up like this," indicating the bandage and sling.

"Prentiss you were shot. You lost a lot of blood on top of it, hell I'm surprised you didn't pass out sooner."

"So when do I get out of here?" Emily asked. All she wanted was to get back to JJ and find out where things stood with Jane.

"As soon as the IV comes out, I'll let the nurse know you're awake."

Waiting for him to come, she wondered how Maura was, and Jane.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Maura and Frankie were in the waiting room when the others arrived. JJ was now settled in another room on the same floor. Rossi and Garcia were taking turns spending time with her until Emily was done.

Korsak and Frost had finished releasing the separate details of officers around the hospital and had processed the room just as IAD came over to ask them questions about Rodriguez. That finished, they joined Maura and Frankie. Hotch and Reid had spoken to the hospital administrator to let him know about the shooting and the need to keep JJ on the same floor as Jane once they finished in surgery. They were headed to the waiting room when Morgan texted saying Emily and he were on their way back.

Everyone converged on the waiting room waiting for word on Jane. It wasn't long before the doctor came out to address them.

"Dr Isles?"

"Yes, " jumping up Maura hurried over.

"Well, I have to say, she is a fighter," the doctor was intrigued by the detective and her willingness to fight the odds, "it seemed to there was a gunshot wound to her side, the lower right quadrant. She was bleeding internally which was why we had to operate. Her heart rate has stabilized and she seems to be doing well. Other than that, I need to remind you to keep her calm. We're very lucky that we caught everything in time.

"Is she awake" Maura's question was tentative.

"Not yet, I expect she will wake up within the hour. Remember to let us know immediately if her condition worsens or improves.

Maura couldn't wrap her head around the fact that Jane was alive. She honestly thought she had seen her last moments and had been prepared to mourn her. Seeing her like this however was worse. Taking Jane's hand she brought it up to her lips and kissed it.

"Jane Rizzoli don't you ever scare, me like that again. I mean…what would I do without you."

**You are all now officially off the cliff…Hope you liked this chapter as always, more reviews = quicker updates.**

**Rolled my ankle again and took some Advil pm…it's kickin in so…**

**Review-Review-Review**


	21. Chapter 21  Jane

**A/N: Wow, I can't believe I'm saying this, but…this is the final chapter to this story…it wasn't planned that way and I'm sad, but once again, when I write, I break at a natural pause and this has a natural pause.**

**That being said, I will be posting a sequel (within a day or two) for those of you who are interested in this grouping or the ladies from Rizzoli and Isles and Criminal Minds. If so, I suggest you author alert so you know when it posts.**

**I have enjoyed tremendously the wonderful reviews and comments…I hope that even though this is the last chapter that you choose to review with suggestions and recommendations for the sequel, as well as feedback on this story in general.**

**Thank you**

Hotch was able to arrange for his team to have the next week off. Everyone was given the option of staying in Boston on his or her own dime or flying back to Quantico. The choice was a no-brainer. They all chose to stay at least until JJ was released though the driving force they all knew was Jane. They had done her a disservice and in making amends and bleeding with them she and Maura had become family.

Two days into their week, JJ was finally released from the hospital. Both she, Emily and Garcia had been invited to stay at Maura's house instead of staying at the hotel with the others. JJ smiled as she remembered how Emily and Maura had gone round and round about it. Maura's insistence had won, and while Maura spent her time in the hospital with Jane, Jane's mother Angela, who was trading off spending time with Jane, had made them welcome.

The boys of the BAU and BPD had become fast friends once the tension and anxiety over Jane had eased. They all visited daily with her and Korsak had even gone so far as to kiss her on the forehead when he thought she was sleeping, before realizing that Jane was watching him with one eye open. Jane had made it clear to him that she was not going to let him live it down.

The third full day after Maura shot Rodriguez, Jane was sitting up in bed waiting for Maura when Emily and JJ stopped by.

"Hey, if it isn't the walking wounded," Jane said. She sounded more like her old self, though there was still breathlessness in her voice.

"Hey none of that, at least we're walking…" The smile on Emily's face was mirrored in Jane's.

"I'll be there soon enough, here's hoping I'm outta here soon." Jane's griping about getting out had started yesterday. Maura was already fed up with her.

"Jane'" JJ said, "you know better than that. You're doing better but you have to let yourself heal…you almost died…more than once…" JJ's voice was serious. She herself still bore the ill effects of her run in with Rodriguez. She still favored her healing ribs; Her right hand was still wrapped and the bruises on her face were turning beautiful shades of purple.

"I know JJ, believe me I'm not to keen on ending up back here. How are you guys feeling by the way? You okay at Maura's?"

"We're good," Emily moved her arm around in the sling, "still hurts, but you know…"

"Yeah I do…" Jane said, today was the first day she had been able to sit up, and the pain she had felt initially was only just subsiding, "pain meds are highly recommended right now. Did you see Maura?"

Nodding JJ said, "she's on her way, she wanted to stop and pick something up first."

Eyebrow raised, Jane couldn't remember Maura saying anything about that. Shifting in the bed she hissed in pain as she tugged on the staples along her second surgical incision.

"Jane?"

"I'm fine," she said through gritted teeth, glancing over at the monitor she had grown to hate, she watched as the monitor reflected the erratic beating in her chest. Forcing a grin, "really guys…just pulled at the staples."

Emily and JJ just looked at each other and shook their heads; Jane was the most stubborn person they had ever met.

"So what are the doctor's saying, when do you get out?" Emily, like Jane, hated hospitals.

"Depends on the next couple of days I guess and how well I do." Pointing to the oxygen feed on her face, "gotta lose this first"

"Well we're gonna head out to pick up some lunch, Maura said she should be here soon so…" Emily wasn't sure if Jane would be okay with them leaving before Maura got there.

"Go eat…they're gonna be pulling me out for some tests soon anyway…by the way, when are you guys leaving?"

Emily looked at JJ before confirming, not for another couple of days. Hotch got us all a week off. Besides, J and I still have to get medically cleared when we get back. Why?"

"No reason," Jane sounded almost wistful, "just wondering."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Maura stood in the doorway and watched Jane sleep. Looking over at the monitor she was happy to see a more regular heartbeat and respiration rate. The past five days had taken their toll on all of them and Maura was no exception. The worst toll however had been exacted on Jane. She was still pale and the bruising on her heart had been exacerbated by the events three days ago.

Lying there sleeping, Maura felt her own heart constrict as she thought about how close she had come to losing her three days ago. Feeling the tears again she was thankful for the support from their family and friends. The first day after Jane was shot, Morgan and Reid had taken turns sitting with her while Jane slept, her body exhausted. They had each distracted her from her negative thoughts and she had learned so much more about each of them and their unit.

She had discussed her nightmares with Reid after he asked her how she was sleeping. How she hadn't made the shot and how Jane had died. Maura told him how she needed to keep touching her to reassure herself that was she still alive. Reid had listened as only he could and had discussed with her different ways for her to deal and work through her fears.

She smiled fondly remembering the conversation she had with Morgan. Maura had been hesitant at first to have him stay, preferring Garcia or Emily, but Emily was splitting her time between JJ's room and Maura's guestroom, resting from her own gunshot wound. Morgan had surprised her with his apology. There was no doubt about its sincerity and he admitted the mistakes he had made from the moment their jet had touched down. The best part of their conversation had been Jane's interruption, she had been awake long enough to hear him apologize. Her words still made her smile.

"This is what it takes for you to apologize…remind me to kick your ass when I get out of here…" her raspy voice full of humor, Morgan had burst out laughing as Maura watched them.

Shaking herself from the memory, she watched as Jane grabbed at the sheets in her sleep, realizing she was having a nightmare she went over to her and gently kissed her forehead, stroking her hair. "Jane…shhhh…Jane…"

Her eyes snapped open, unfocused until they rested on Maura. "Hey…"

"Hey yourself…nightmare?" stroking her forehead, Maura watched her as she calmed down.

Jane nodded; she didn't want to talk about it right now, she was just happy to see Maura.

"JJ and Emily stopped by earlier" she said.

"Hmm , I know"

"They said you had to stop somewhere, where'd you go?" she knew she sounded pushy but.

"Detective, are you interrogating me?" Maura said mischievously

"Come on Maura…where'd you go, I'm in a delicate state here you know." Jane teased right back but didn't expect the reaction her words would have.

"Aw shit honey, don't cry, please, I'm sorry." Jane moved to try to comfort her, "oww…fuck! Reminder to self" she said through clenched teeth, "don't do that again" hand on her chest, she grimaced as she rode out the pain her sudden movement had caused.

"Jane I'm sorry, I didn't mean…oh god I'm sorry." Distraught Maura didn't know what to do.

"Its okay Maur…honest…my fault…" Jane grinned at her as the pain became more tolerable. "Now will you tell me?" knowing how upset she was, Jane tried to distract her.

"What?...Oh…well are you sure you're okay?"

"Are _you_? Why the tears?" Jane asked gently

"I don't know…I guess you making fun of your physical condition…I didn't know it would bother me the way it did, I'm sorry."

"Maura look at me" Jane waited until she did, "_I'm_ sorry, I shouldn't kid around about it." Jane stared at her until she nodded. "Okay then, sooo…are you going to tell me or not?"

Maura couldn't stop the smile; Jane was nothing if not persistent.

"Well…I was thinking about us this morning and everything we've been through, and I realized I wanted to get you something." Pulling out a small jeweler's box, she shyly gave it to Jane.

"Maura, what did you do?" Looking at the box, Jane was stunned when she saw where it had come from. Taking the lid off, she looked at the simple heart shaped locket nestled inside. Pulling it out she turned it over I her hand and was amazed at the intricate designs on it.

She looked up at Maura in amazement, "open it Jane" finding the small clasp, Jane pressed it and was surprised to see a picture of the both of them on one side, looking at the other side, she read the inscription,

'_My heart is forever yours, M'_

Jane stared at the inscription and was surprised at the wetness on her face. Maura reached down and tipped her chin up, kissing her gently and then with more urgency until the beeping broke through her consciousness.

Pulling back, "I'm sorry Jane" looking worriedly she was shocked to see how high Jane's heart rate had risen.

Breathlessly, Jane replied, "_I'm_ not" smiling she looked at the locket again and back at Maura, "why Maur?"

"I needed you to always know…I wanted you to always have my heart with you, no matter where you are or what you do."

Reaching over, Jane took her hand and brought it up to her lips. "I love you Maura Isles.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Jane stop it, you have to wait for the wheelchair…damn it sit down sis!"

"Frank Rizzoli did you just yell at me? Jane said testily.

"Yes, now sit down!" Frankie could not believe how difficult she was being. She was being allowed to go home in Maura's care only because she was being such a pain in the ass. She wasn't on oxygen anymore, but she still had a long way to go. Her list of meds this time around was longer than when she got shot last year but she was done with the hospital and she was ready to sign herself out if they didn't release her.

"Fine!" sitting back down, she had to admit to herself that she was pretty shaky. She was happy she was being released, but angry as hell that she had to use a wheelchair for the time being.

Her mood hadn't been improved when they had been given her discharge papers and realized that she wouldn't be going anywhere near work for the next two months at least. That meant she would be staying with Maura, with her mother right next door. The idea just didn't sit well with her but at least she would be getting out of the hospital.

Glancing up at Frankie, "so did they leave yet?" referring to the BAU team.

"Huh? Oh yeah, they got called in on a case."

"Even JJ and Emily? I thought they weren't cleared for duty?"

"They aren't, but I think they figured they could hitch a ride back you know." Frankie watched his sister's face fall. He knew she was disappointed not to have seen them all before they left, but…

"Here we are!" Maura walked in pushing a wheelchair just for Jane. It was black with aluminum wheels and marathon tires, decorated in a Nascar motif.

Jane opened her mouth to say something but Frankie beat her to it. "Holy smokes, that's a sweet ride."

Maura looked expectantly at Jane, "well?"

"A racing chair? Really?"

"I just thought since you hate the fact that you have to use one for a while, the least I could do was make it a pleasant experience for you."

Jane shook her head in disbelief, Maura never ceased to amaze her.

"Wow."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Pulling up in front of her house, Maura shook Jane gently to wake her up.

With Frankie's help, Jane got from the car to the wheelchair and let him push her up the walk. "I hate this you know." She knew she would never have been able to walk, just getting from the hospital to here had been taxing.

"Yeah I know sis" she couldn't see the grin on his face as he pushed her to the front door. Maura had come up behind them with Jane's bag when Angela opened the front door. "Welcome home honey!" Leaning down she pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Okay ma…Ma! Too tight." Jane choked out.

"Oh hon I'm sorry, come on lets get you inside.

Angela walked around and pushed her daughter inside,

"Welcome Home Jane!"

The collective welcome startled a curse out of her that was quickly stamped down by both Maura and Angela, "Jane language!"

Standing in Maura's living were Korsak, Frost, Emily, JJ and the rest of the BAU team.

"I thought you guys left? Jane said incredulously.

Hotch walked up to her and kneeled down, "Detective, Jane, we weren't going to leave without saying goodbye or celebrating." Squeezing her hand he stood up as the other members of his team came up to congratulate her on her release from the hospital.

Jane sat quietly and listened to the conversations going on around her and realized just how lucky she actually was. She was surprised when Maura came up with JJ and Emily in tow.

"What's up guys?"

Emily spoke up, "how do you feel about having some houseguests for a little while longer?" smiling she took JJ's hand in hers.

"What do you mean I thought you all had to leave?"

"Well technically, they do. We're on medical leave until ten days from now when we have to go back to the doctor to get our medical clearance." JJ grinned at her.

"Well I don't mind, but its Maura's house so…" she looked expectantly at Maura.

"Jane honey," Maura kneeled down and took Jane's hands in hers, "my house _is_ your house."

"Really" the squeak in her voice was embarrassing and the meaning behind Maura's statement shocked her.

"Really," with a light peck on the cheek, she waited with JJ and Emily for Jane's answer.

"Well yes, of course, are you sure you want to stay?"

Emily brought JJ's hand up and kissed it, "yes on one condition, we have to satisfy Ms. Jareau's curiosity and go to the real Cheers bar."

Jane looked at Maura and took her hand, squeezing it tightly, she conveyed her feelings to her before smiling up at Emily, "Done!"

**I didn't think it would be so hard to put this story to bed, but it is. As I said however a sequel is in the works, the locale will be BAU's neck of the woods, which just so happens to be where I live. So again, I suggest you author alert so you know when it posts. Regardless, I will identify it as a sequel to Targeted-dunno maybe call it the Targeted series…we'll see…**

**As always, reviews are a blessing and appreciated-let me know your overall impression of the story and where you would like it to go from here. Thank you again…Review…Review…Review…**

**Below is the link for the CM Profiler's Choice Fanfic Awards**

**http : / / www . fanfiction .net / u / 2507361 /**

**If any stories piqued your interest, this one or any other, take a moment and recognize them with your nomination.**

**I nominated Athena-an outstanding read if I do say so, by ssa-rtune.**


End file.
